First love's
by Missthirdward
Summary: "The first time you fall in love it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away" -Nicolas Sparks. AU: Will and Alicia meet under very different circumstances; both are in their last year of high school and when Will moves schools he feels like he finally belongs somewhere or rather with someone.
1. First day

**I have no idea what gave me the urge to post this, probably the constant nagging in my head. This story has been in my documents for a while and it has been orbiting In my mind for weeks so I had no choice but to keep writing. This probably means some of my other updates may take a while but I'm positive in getting them through. I know the actual show is based around the fact that Will and Alicia met in college but I had this idea of what if they met in high school instead? Please review! I desperately NEED to know your thoughts! **

**The tittle idea comes from an interview of Julianna Margulies where she says "Will was probably her first love" -made my heart stop. All rights go to the writers and creators of the show.**

* * *

**Will**

Being a new student at a rather big high school was probably not the best circumstance considering you came from a small school but he seemed to fit in rather well on the first day. Girls were swooning over him and he seemed to make a lot of friends but like his father said once he enrolled "You're going there for the academics, not to make friends." He loved his father, he was a great man but he expected too much of Will and persuaded him to make the 'right choices' instead of making mistakes and learning from them.

He was currently in his last year of high school and it was midyear when he decided to move schools, he practically had his life planned out thanks to his father. Work hard, have a little fun, gain scholarships and get accepted into Harvard University. That was the plan anyway and he was heavily induced in the pressure of passing school which is why he left his old high school and enrolled into one of Chicago's top ones. He never had much interest in girls, he dated a few and slept with one once which was a mistake because he ended up regretting losing his virginity to someone who he never loved and vice versa but that was ancient history even if it was just last year, he was looking forward to focusing on school and making new friends. He applied for all the possible law related subjects, English, Social studies, history, classical studies, economics; it was all boring and a lot of hard work but he had baseball as somewhat of relaxation which he was thrilled with. He arrived to economics rather early with one of the guys he met during form period, he was some baseball blonde haired good guy who kissed his girlfriend a little too much which Will found disgusting. Matt showed Will the loops of the school and also introduced him to some of the cheerleader girls who didn't fancy him all that much. They were currently sitting amongst the class room waiting for the teacher to begin while talking in hushed tones.

"The blonde girl over there, that's Angela, she's a total idiot dude, she's the definition of blonde and we have no idea why she's even doing Economics in the first place" Matt said over Will's shoulder.

"And that guy" Will pointed towards the boy in the corner who seemed to be uninterested in anything other than reading.

"That's Kyle, he's a total geek but all around good guy, he gets bullied a lot by the quarterback team but the guys and I try and help out except there's nothing you can do, really" Will smiled at the other guy, he and his friends seemed like the secondary group of popularise especially because there were many girls whose eyes were laced on them but nothing matched the quarterback team and that was expected.

Will was interrupted by the door opening to reveal a girl who looked slightly flushed with her books against her chest and her car keys in her hand. She seemed average compared to the others, long jeans, sneakers, tank top and a cardigan with long sleek wavy brunette hair and her outfit matched her personality. Will never had much interest in the 'average' tall looking girls after all he also went for the crazy ones but this girl was different. It was almost as if long jeans and sneakers were created for her. She was slim and sexy but it wasn't her figure that intrigued Will the most, it was her eyes. He could tell that they were the kind of eyes that were hazel in the morning then green during the day then back to hazel during the night. Her black hair and green eyes made her porcelain skin stand out and he was slightly fascinated by it.

"And her?" he nodded off towards the girl and noted Matt sigh

"That's Alicia Cavanaugh. She's in her last year as well and is a total smart ass. She's kind of like a geek but doesn't necessarily look like one or hangs out with the rest of them if you know what I mean? She goes out with the 'star' quarterback of the school, nobody really knew why he asked her out but a lot of people think that he's only going out with her so she can do his school work; granted, I've never seen Alicia Cavanaugh do anyone's school work let alone his" he explains and Will is about to ask the name of her boyfriend until he's interrupted by her voice.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Smith, I got held up" a smile spread across the teachers face and Will could clearly tell that she was a pet favourite.

"No problem Alicia, we were just about to get started. How was your holidays?" he asked rather enthusiastically and she smiled widely. Will noted the glimmer in her green eyes and he couldn't help but gaze at it.

"Good thank you! And you?"

"I had a great time, why don't you take a seat and will get started." He gestured towards the only available seat which was in front of Will and as she sat down her hair swayed with her movement. He couldn't help but stare intensely at the back of her head until the girl sitting opposite them leant over and whispered something towards her.

"What took you so long? I tried saving you the seat but Blondie took it. Wait, let me guess, you and 'asshole' were making out in the back of your car?" she teased and Will noted Alicia roll her eyes grinning.

"No! I had to drop my brother off at school and he isn't an asshole Liz!"

"Whatever, I'm just glad you're here, I need you to come to the clinic with me" she replied rather quietly

"You're taking that shit again aren't you?" she asked and Liz just shrugged

"Oh my god Liz!"

"Oh shut up" she grinned and Alicia shook her head in amusement.

"You're lucky I'm your best friend or else I'd leave you on the street" she stated and Liz rolled her eyes

"You'd never do that Leesh.." they were soon interrupted by the teacher and Will gathered himself by sitting up straight and turning his attention back to the front of the class.

"Okay, before we start, I want you all to pair up to study for this term, work's going to be hard, it always is on your last year" he gestured and some of the students already started moving towards their selective seats until the teacher interrupted once again.

"Now wait! I think it would be much better if I select the couples considering last term there was a hell of a lot of commotion with the pairing. You can all partner up with the person sitting in front of you" he stated and Will felt himself pausing as he gazed back at her head. He slowly turned around to face Matt except Matt was already paired up with the person behind him so he turned back and noted Alicia making eye contact with Liz. They both looked rather disappointed and Alicia just shrugged. She gently turned around to face Will and was met with her green eyes and then hesitant smile.

"Hi" she smiled awkwardly and he returned the gesture.

"Hi"

"I'm Alicia" she gestured her hand out and he shook it firmly immediately feeling the soft texture of her skin.

"Will" he replied and she nodded.

"I guess were partners….. Will" she stated and he nodded with a hesitant smile.

"Yea, I guess we are."

30 minutes later the rooms tables were glued in pairs and as much as he tried, he couldn't help but find it difficult to focus on the teacher's words especially bearing in mind the fact that a girl, who he had no knowledge of but was somewhat attracted to was sitting next to him and he couldn't ignore the smell of her perfume.

"So…. this weather here in Chicago sucks big time huh?" he tried to make conversation as their heads were down in books; he noted that they were the only ones reading while everyone else was talking rather loudly and he couldn't help but think it was going to be like this for the rest of the term. He and Alicia doing all the work while everyone else undertaking what he would usually be doing; having fun.

"Actually, I enjoy the rain, it's not that bad really" she replied and he pulled his eyebrows together in conscience. Most of the girls that he's known have mostly hated winter time and obsessively loved summer.

"Really? But it's cold"

"No kidding" she chuckled making him form a smile. "I don't know, I think it's because I love the feeling of waking up in the morning covered with warm blankets" she said and he can't help but chuckle at her words.

"That's…" he started off but she interrupted

"Weird, I know"

"No" he paused gaining her attention as she turned to face him.

"I was about to say that's cool, odd but cool" he replied and she smiled before looking back down and fiddling with her pencil.

"So you're new to this school?" she asked suspiciously and he nodded.

"Yes, I attended capstone at the beginning of the year but my parents wanted me to come here" he explained

"Any particular reason?" she asked and he just shrugged.

"The academics are better and more opportunity's, especially for law"

"You want to study law?" she jumped in and he nodded

"Yeah, well that's the plan anyway. You too?" he asked and she nodded rather enthusiastically

"Yep, I'm looking at Georgetown" she explained

"Have you always wanted to go there?" he asked and by the smile that grew on her features he already received his answer.

"Yep, pretty much. My father went there and it's always been a dream of mine ever since I was a kid"

"You'd make a great lawyer" he stated honestly and she chuckled lightly.

"Yea, well I'd actually have to graduated college to be a lawyer, let's hope that happens"

"Take a compliment" he whispers making her smile genuinely.

"Thank you" she says before turning her attention back to reading and for the remaining of the class he pretends he's reading but in all honesty he's trying to remember the details of their previous words. He notices her attention move to his timetable and she slightly moves over, brushing her forearm with his as she reads the map and points at it.

"You're in all of my classes" she chuckles and he follows her gaze towards the paper.

"Looks like will be together for the year" she says as she begins to pack her belongings.

"I look forward to it" he smiles genuinely and pauses as he makes eye contact with her. He notes her face slightly fall as she eyes him up and down and he can tell that she's thinking the same thing as they gaze into each other's eyes until she quickly moves.

"Me too, it was nice meeting you" she says with a quick wave and rapidly moves towards the door grasping her books against her chest leaving him staring from behind. A light tap on the shoulder is what interrupts him. "Are you ready?" Matt says and he nods whilst chucking on his strap bag.

"You're still keen on applying for the baseball team?" Matt asked as they walked out into the hall and Will nods.

"Yeah, It's the only thing I'm keen for" he replies making Matt chuckle until Amber, his cheerleader girlfriend sneaks up behind him and they start making out in the middle of the corridor leaving Will eager to vomit.

"Babe, you remember Will, I introduced you this morning" Matt points much to her satisfaction

"Yes, Will, I've don't think you've met my friend Quinn, she's been keen to finally meet the new kid" she chuckles and Will notes the other girl from her outfit that she's also a cheerleader.

"It's nice to meet you Will, I heard you practically have all the girls swooning over you" Quinn says and he smiles somewhat awkwardly and instead doesn't reply.

"I'll see you in recess" Matt says to his girlfriend and with a quick goodbye and another gross make out session Will takes the liberty of waving to both the girls as they make their way towards the main office. Once they've finished filling in the forms and talking to the baseball coach Will is about to make his way towards his English class until what looks like a member of the football team and obviously some popular guy interrupts Matt by making short conversation and Will can't help but note the two guys standing beside him in their pathetic football jackets. Will can easily tell by the body language in the guy whose talking to Matt that he has no respect for anyone or anything for that matter.

"Peter, I don't think you've met, this is Will" Matt introduces and Peter eyes Will up and down and the forms a sly grin.

"Oh right, you're the new kid from capstone. Well, welcome to what we call, an actual high school" he laughs alongside his friends and Will scoffs in mockery trying to suppress an eye roll.

Will see's Peter stare at him suspiciously and the adrenaline of punching his face is already circling in Will's body except they're interrupted by a movement behind Peter with a familiar girl slipping up behind him.

"Hey" she beams towards her boyfriend and its then that Will feels like choking on air. Alicia.

"Hey babe" Peter leans in for a kiss and as their tongues entwine his hand travels to her bottom and that's when she pushes him away. _Thank god -_Will thinks because he doesn't think he'd be able to take any more of it.

Peter slips his arm around Alicia's waist and she turns to face Will, her face falling in awareness.

"Hey!" she says enthusiastically and Will finds himself smiling in mesmerising her eyes once again.

"Hey" he replies and notes Peter pull her closer to his chest.

"You two know each other?" Peter interrupts and they both nod.

"We have the same glasses" she explains and Peter's face falters in somewhat of jealousy.

"Oh okay, I still can't believe you're in those glasses. You deserve to be put up a grade" Peter directs and she rolls her eyes amusingly.

"I can't be put up a grade because there is no upper grade" she grins as she leans in for another kiss and that's when Will really starts to pull away until she interrupts him and tells him to wait for her as they have the same Economics glass and of course he does willingly so as he waits in the corner and waves goodbye to Matt he can easily hear somewhat of their conversation.

"So, my parents are out of town for the afternoon, you should come over" he hears Peter say and can't help but roll his eyes while glancing down at his watch searching for the time.

"Sorry I can't, I have to help Owen with his homework" she says and Peter groans

"Isn't that what your parents are for? You can't always take care of your brother, you have too live a little too"

"Shut up, he's my brother and if I want to stay home with him I will" she says it jokingly and Peter groans once again.

"Fine then, whatever" Will can hear them kissing again until the second bell rings and Alicia turns around the corner smiling generously towards him.

"Thanks for waiting for me"

"No problem"

"So, are you any good at English?" she grins making him smirk

"I'm alright" he shrugs "You?"

"I'm alright" –she replies and he can tell by her intelligent's that she's probably more than alright but decides to leave that for another conversation.

"So, you wanna partner up?" she says with a sly smirk and he seems momentarily stunned by her words but ultimately fails in refusing.

"Is it going to be like this for every class?" he grins and she just shrugs

"Depends on how much competition you're willing to prompt for" she grins and he shakes his head in amusement

"Game on"


	2. Best friends

**Alicia**

She couldn't believe how easy she fell into 7th form, she knew the upcoming months of study would be hard, probably the remaining of the year would be hard but she felt like she had enough support especially from her father who she loved more than anything in this world. Their relationship was like no other that Alicia had ever experienced, she was his princess and he was her biggest role model. She often thought about dating a guy that made her feel like a princess and tried to compare the differences between Peter and her father but of course there was just no match. Peter made her feel hot but that was it, it always seemed as if he wanted more and ultimately, whether it was getting in her pants or getting her in the back seat of his car he always wanted more but she loved him and in her eyes, that is all that matters. He loves her and she loves him and even if he rushes her into things a little too much he makes her feel exhilarated, he makes her feel different. On the outside there's a guy who's a doocebag who doesn't know the terminology of respect but in the interior she knows that through his façade there's a guy who's admitted that his parents slept in different bedrooms nearly his whole life, that they hardly talk and that his father's been banging his secretary. Deep inside she knows that there's a real man hiding somewhere in there and someone who wants to care for people; he just can't necessarily recognise it of find it himself but she knows that one day he will.

She walked in class and as she met Will's eyes she smiled in relief. They had grown close in the last month since they met and they mostly worked together but that was practically it. He had his own circle of friends and she had hers; granted she spent most of her recess studying or with Peter. She liked Will, especially because he had the same objectives as her and that was a relief because some days; due to arguments with her mother or lack of sleep Will would usually have the same notes as her so she could copy and vice versa with hers. "Hey" she smiled and he beamed in joy.

"Hey!" he replied as she slipped into the chair next to him and pulled her books out. "How was your weekend?" he asked and she just shrugged

"The usual, studied, looked after my brother, hung out with Peter. What about you?" she noted his face slightly grimace after she mentioned Peter but she was too focused in arranging her stationary to take note in anything else.

"It was good, we had our first game of baseball" he explained

"Yeah I heard! Congratulations by the way! Liz and I were going to come down and watch but I ended up staying at Peters place" she explained and that's when she really noticed his face falter.

"Yea it was a pretty good game. You stay at Peter's place?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sometimes, his parents are usually out of town and I'm aloud to" she shrugged and snatched his homework notes.

"Did you read through that whole book" she asked in shock as she read through the notes and he chuckled.

"Yeah, you told me to" he simply said and she looked back at him in disbelief.

"Yes but I didn't actually think you would" she chuckled

"You read it"

"Yes but I read it over the holidays, you read the whole book and managed to write some notes overnight" she shook her head in amazement as she set the paper back down and she could feel his gaze on her.

"Well it worked and you were right, I did learn more but as an alternative I lacked more sleep than usual" he replied making her laugh. He always made her laugh at all odd times of the day and she found it fascinating; that someone as so casual and outgoing as him could be an actual nice guy rather than all the other doocebags in school.

"Hey Will" one of the girls said as they brushed past him and giggled as he waved towards them.

"Seems like you already have a few admirers around here" she noticed and grinned. He laughed and she noted him blush lightly.

"Yeah, I'm not really interested though"

"Are you going to that party this weekend?" she asked out of the blue and he glanced back.

"Yea, I heard about it, it's at Matts. Are you going?" he asked and she just shrugged

"Depends if Peter is, I might see you there"

"I hope so" he replied and she took in his smile and felt her stomach turn. There it was again; that feeling. She couldn't describe what it was but every time they gazed into each other's eyes for more than five seconds she felt this overwhelming sensation.

"I really think we need to study more for this upcoming exam" he said as they ran through their notes and she nodded.

"Yeah, I agree. If we want to get a high mark, we could do lunchtimes?" she suggested and he lightly shook his head.

"I can't sorry, we have a meeting with my baseball coach. What about after school?" he suggested and she seemed momentarily stunned. They never spent time out of school together; granted they spent a lot of times walking around the school talking and laughing but never at each other houses. They lived several blocks away from each other and not far from school so she figured doing a little study at her house wouldn't do any harm in fact, with both their intellectual minds they would sure get a lot of work done.

"Yea sure, that's sounds like a great idea. My place? At four?" she asked and he too looked stunned by her offer

"Yeah okay, you sure?" she had to giggle at his hesitant behaviour and nodded her head.

"I'm sure Will, hopefully we can get some work done"

**Will**

He had know idea what this was but it felt weird. He'd only known her for over three weeks and they already started gaining a strong friendship which was weird for him because he never had an actual relationship in terms of friendship towards a girl that's until Alicia Cavanaugh walked in the door. The more he got to know her the more he liked her, she was extremely funny even if something she says isn't intended to be funny. She is extremely intelligent which is always attracting to any guy but she was somehow different, she worked differently compared to others. She had a mind of its own which worked in odd but intellectual ways and there was no doubt that she was clever. She was also caring and found joy in helping people; she even sometimes during lunch times went into the disabled department of school and read books to some of the students which made Will like her even more. She was fantastic, that was evident and he often thought that Peter Florrick the doochebag was not worthy anyone near her calibre.

He parked his Ute outside Alicia's driveway and took in the view of her house. It was at least by the looks of it two stories with a wide property surrounding it and he noted her car parked on the driveway. He grabbed his books and gently knocked on the door and with a few padded footsteps he was met with her beautiful happy smile. "Hi" she beamed and moved to the side letting him in.

"Hi" he smiled and she gestured for him to follow her upstairs.

"I would usually study in the dining room but my brother's in there so will go in my room" she explained and he nodded whilst gazing around the house.

"I like your house" he smiled

"Thank you" –there it was again, that breath taking beam that was so natural to her features.

They reached the top of the staircase towards her bedroom and as she opened the door he immediately noticed how big her room was. The king sized bed was placed on the far area of the room while her desk was near the window that looked out into the street. There was a study table placed in the middle of the area with papers and books scattered everywhere and he noted how beautiful the suns ray shone through the room. He suddenly wondered what it would be like in the morning when the sun was to rise and reflect her porcelain skin.

"You'll never guess what happened at lunch time today" Alicia's voice brought him back to the present as they sat on the table and carefully placed out their books.

"What?"

"Liz and I were walking across the gym and we caught Mrs Guverman and Mr Boid making out the office area!" she giggled as Will wore a look of shock and surprise.

"No way!" he said and she nodded certain eager to burst into laughter.

"I thought she was married?"

"She is, that's what makes it funny. You can't tell anyone Will!" she shot back but all he could do was laugh

"Will, I'm serious!"

"Okay okay, I won't tell anyone. Mrs Guverman really?... she looks like one of those red head passionate drama teachers except she's a Physical education teacher" he commented and she stared at him In somewhat of shock before bursting out into laughter and he joins.

"That is the funniest thing I've ever heard" she said between giggling and he beamed. They began studying, occasionally making easy conversation, she'd talk about how annoying her brother is or mention that her and her mother never really got on. He'd talk about his annoyingly irritating sisters and that he and his mother were close but he and his father weren't the best of roommates. About halfway through they had completely lost task of studying and instead were reminiscing on their childhood and the worst thanksgivings their families experienced. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much and he knew that she and Will –for the remaining of the year would be close friends. It was just obvious

"Alicia" –they were interrupted by what sounded like her father's voice coming up stairs. He gently opened the door and Alicia beamed as she saw him.

"Hi daddy" her father smiled and the looked over towards Will. Alicia followed his gaze and noted Will slightly tense.

"Dad, this is Will, were study partners" she explained and her father nodded his head gradually.

"Good afternoon sir" Will said and offered a warm smile one in which the older man did the same thing.

"It's nice to meet you. Alicia, there's a guy outside, he says he's here for you" her father says and she peaks out the window; a broad smile spreading across her features.

"Daddy, that's Peter, remember? He's my boyfriend" her father's face fell lightly and he swallowed awkwardly.

"Oh right… well… you can't go anywhere with him, remember? Study and then go out"

"Yes dad I know, Will is helping me a lot" she smiled over at Will "But I can still go to the party this Saturday night right?" she said in her sweet charming voice as she moved over towards the door and her father sighed before nodding his head.

"Yea, I guess so. I'm going to the supermarket soon, you want anything?" he replied softly and she nodded happily.

"Chocolate"

"Chocolate it is then, now hurry up and tell that boy outside to leave" he said it jokingly making Alicia chuckle. Her father waved goodbye towards Will before making his way down stairs, his whistling echoing around the house.

"I won't be long" she said to Will and he nodded off and she quickly ran downstairs.

**Will**

As he watched her interact with her father he couldn't help but smile, she was definitely a daddy's girl and her father turned out to be everything she said and he imagined. His hair was the same colour as hers, his chest was broad and his eyes lit up in adoration as he gazed into his daughters eyes. Will knew that her father was the kind of guy who couldn't stand the type of guys like Peter Florrick which made him secretly ecstatic; he didn't know why he hated Peter so much, there was just something about him that made Will's skin crawl.

As Alicia made her way downstairs Will slowly moved towards the window and noted Peter leaning against his car flicking a ball up and down until he was interrupted by Alicia running towards his way. Will slipped his hands in his pockets and tensed as he watched Alicia jump into Peters arms in which Peters hands were already roaming down her ass and he was trying to get his tongue down her throat. Will found himself shaking his head in disgust; that was another reason he couldn't stand the guy, he had no respect for Alicia's beautiful personality or her body. He treated her just like any other girl and he was currently touching her in inappropriate places in front of her own house. Her family home, her entire neighbourhood which stated the he definitely had no respect. Asshole.

She gently pushed him away much to Peter's disappointment and Will watched as they made conversation before she kissed him again -which made Will feel queasy and then watched Peter reverse out of the driveway. He moved back towards the table and as Alicia came back in she shut the door; leaning her head against it and sighing in bliss.

"Everything alright?" he tried to snap her back to reality and she pushed herself off the door nodding her head in certainty.

"Never better" she beamed as she moved back towards the table and for the remainder of that time he found himself getting quiet and drifting off into space.

"I should get going" he said once finishing and she nodded and started to help him pack.

"Thanks for coming"

"No, thank you" he replied and followed her downstairs towards the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"First period, history, see you there"

"And don't forget to bring that book!" she yelled out making him chuckle

"I promise, goodnight Alicia"

"Night Will" she beamed and waved goodbye and he couldn't help but take in her beautiful smile. She was absolutely breath taking and he had no idea what this was? Love? Friendship? He hoped it wasn't the former because there was just no way he would be able to handle being in love with Alicia Cavanaugh let alone the football star's girlfriend.


	3. The Party

**Thanks for the reviews, i'm glad some of you liked it. I need more of your thoughts guys! This chapter is long, involves Will and Alicia, drugs/alcohol and drunken conversations that will haunt Alicia for the rest of her life! lol btw, is anyone reading this? knock knock? **

* * *

**Alicia**

She walked into the rather large house of Matts and was close to bumping into someone who was holding a boll of punch. She searched for Peter and came across his familiar silhouette talking to some girls. She slipped up behind him surprising him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey baby" his hand landed on her bottom and she rolled her eyes.

"Peter, I didn't know you had a girlfriend" one of the girls looked stunned and Alicia smirked.

"Yes, hi, I'm Alicia" she waved and couldn't help but notice the jealousy etching through their features.

"Hi Alicia, I'm Kelly and this is Ashley, do you want some punch?" she asked without waiting for an answer and offered a full cup. She gazed down at it and felt Peter squeeze her ass.

"Don't worry babe, it's got no alcohol in it" he assured and she smiled hesitantly before taking a sip and gazing around the area. She noticed Matt's house as quite big and wasn't really surprised, he and his friends were some of the hottest guys in the school which made her slightly confused as to why Will didn't have a girlfriend, all girls were practically swooning over him in the last month but he didn't seem to have much interest in any of them. She smiled hesitantly as she made eye contact with Matt and waved towards him.

It wasn't until an hour later that she gave up all hope on finding Will and sat alone; drinking more punch and drowning in her sorrows of hateful thoughts towards Peter. It was times like this she didn't like him, he'd ditch her for his friends or interact with others leaving her bored. Peter was a social person, there was no doubt in that, but she was somewhat the complete opposite. It wasn't until she started to feel slightly dizzy and nauseated that her heart started thumping in worry. She wasn't drinking flavoured punch at all, she was drinking alcohol and she suddenly felt like vomiting. She marched over towards Peter and hit him against the chest taking him off guard.

"That shit wasn't punch, it was alcohol!" she spat back

"I didn't know" he just shrugged and she shook her head. "How much have you had?" he asked and she felt herself boil as she noticed the smile playing on his lips

"Over a litre Peter!" she replied and gazed at him in horror as he started giggling.

"Is something funny Peter?!"

"Look babe, I didn't think you'd drink it all. Calm down" he pulled her against his chest put she quickly pushed him away

"Don't tell me to calm down! I can't believe you!" she pushed him away and searched for Matt

"Matt, where's the restroom?"

"Up stairs on your left. Are you alright Alicia?"

"No. I feel sick." She ended up running the stairs as she felt the pit of her stomach give out and as she opened the door she was met with a couple sniffing what looked like powder on the bathroom sink. She was too focused in finding the toilet and brushed straight passed them; flipping the toilet lid open and spewing her guts out. It wasn't until ten minutes later that she leant against the tiled floor and gazed around. The same couple were still standing there and looked completely high as a kite, their smiles wide in bliss and she suddenly dawned in sorrow as she felt the need to feel that way as well, happy, instead of drunk and miserable. "Hey girl, you want some?"

**Will**

He couldn't believe his Sarawas being such a spoilt brat. She had been complaining all afternoon that it wasn't fair that her little brother got to go out whilst she stayed home which is why he had to stay a little longer and debate his mother on the issue. It wasn't until an hour later that she finally let him go and as he arrived to Matts place he could tell that half the crowd were already partial inebriated. He automatically started looking for _her_ but she was nowhere in sight and he noted Peter standing in the nearby corner talking to some girl who was standing rather close to him and toying with the fabric of his t-shirt. Will shook his head in disgust and made his way over towards his mates "Dude, where have you been, you're late?" Matt commented and Will sighed

"I know, my sister was being a complete pain" he explained and noted a few girls surround him.

"Hey Will" one of them locked her arm with his but he gently pulled away awkwardly.

"Hey" he replied once Matt walked away and started to pour himself a cup of punch.

"Oh, I wouldn't drink that, apparently it's got a ton of vodka in it. One of the girls is in the bathroom right now spewing it all out" the blonde said and he immediately dropped it and moved away.

"Oh right, thanks for the warning" he replied and noted the girl lean over to whisper in his ear.

"I have something stronger if you want to try it?" she said it seductively and he stared at her suspiciously. With one movement she briefly pointed to her nose with a quick sniff and he widened his eyes in horror.

"No way! I don't take that shit" he brushed her off and she just shrugged

"Come on Will, it's just a little fun"

"Yea, it's just a little 'fun' until someone overdoses and gets rushed to hospital" he brushed her off and moved over towards the corner of the room snatching a can of coke. He shook his head as he saw a girl spewing her guts out in the backyard and rolled his eyes in disgust. He gazed around the room searching for _her _and took in the fact that she probably had better things to do on a Saturday night even if she said that she was planning on coming. The only reason he came to this stupid party was to see her and he considered maybe ditching it and going home to watch movies with his annoying little sister Aubrey but then thought that would be pathetic. He could vaguely hear some brawling upstairs and recognised the voice as Matts. He slowly made his way upstairs towards the crowd and took in his best mate pushing some guy whose eyes were blood shot red. "Do you know who her father is?! Are you an idiot?"

"Dude calm down, we asked if she wanted a try and she said yes!" the boy replied and Will shook off the crowed sending them downstairs. Once they left Will moved over towards the bathroom and as he met her form, in a skirt, boots and tank top with her head leaning down into the sink next to what looked like the crap the previous girl offered he felt his heart drop and his face falter. She turned her head to the side to face him and he took in what looked like disappointment clear in her features as she looked into his eyes. "Don't ever do that shit in my house ever again, now get out" Will heard Matt instruct the couple but Will was too focused in _her _that everything else surrounding him zoned out.

"How much has she had?" Will asked through his hoarse voice and Matt just shrugged

"I don't know, I caught them amongst the middle of it. She's drunk as well, Peter Florrick the doochbag was giving her punch mixed with vodka" he explained and Will felt anger stir inside him.

"I'll take care of her" Will said briefly and brushed Matt off. Once he closed the bathroom door he moved towards her figure and pulled her hair back as she had her head in the sink.

"Alicia.." he started off but she quietly interrupted.

"Don't Will, I know, I'm an idiot" she mumbled, her chorus echoing through the boll of the basement.

"I was going to say that I'm taking you home" he spoke softly and she slowly stood up grasping onto his arm and for the first time he noticed the tears on her flushed cheeks.

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't want to go home just yet. My dad will still be awake"

"Okay" he simply replied and helped her gather herself before gently pulling her against his side and assisting her downstairs. She groaned as she saw some people gathered downstairs but she held on tighter to his form and he could clearly hear gasp coming around the room as the crowd below saw them coming from upstairs. Will could see Peter making his way towards them and stopped at a halt.

"Peter get away from me" she instructed but he refused and instead grabbed a hold of her forearm

"Alicia, come on, stay here with me and will talk"

"I don't want to talk with you, you asshole! We're over Peter" she spat back and everyone stared at her in shock including Will. He never thought that she would do that and he noted a single tear escape her eye which is why he pulled her close into his warmth and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You can't break up with me!" he spat back in shock and Will didn't think she had it in her but she scoffed into laughter.

"Yeah?" she questioned "Watch me" and with that she hastily walked out with Will beside her in which they could both hear gasps coming around the room as they watched her walk away with Will Gardner walking beside her. He suddenly thought that what she had done was probably the most courageous thing he had ever seen especially because she was crazily in love with the prick and he also thought that that was probably the most hottest thing he'd ever seen a girl do.

He helped her into his truck and then made his way to the side jumping in and starting the engine. He occasionally would glance over at her in which she had her head leaned to the side with her hands covering her eyes and he was glad that Matt lived near a lake and a shop because he pulled up and jumped out of the truck to get a bottle of water leaving her alone to drown in self-pity. As he made his way out of the shop he could vaguely see her stumbling towards the lake and sitting abruptly on the sand whilst taking in the view of the cold night and windy seas. He slowly made his way towards her; shrugging his jersey off and wrapping It around her before handing her the bottle of water and sitting down digging the tip of his sneakers into the sand.

"I can't believe how much of an idiot I've been and that I managed to get you caught up in the middle of it, I'm sorry" she apologized sincerely and he lightly shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, drink the water Alicia" he took the bottle from her hands and flipped the lid off while assisting her to drink it. "Drink some more and I guaranty, your head won't be as bad in the morning" he explained and she smiled hesitantly before wrapping herself tightly in his jersey and moving closer, snuggling into his side. He hesitantly wraps his right arm around her shoulder and as their skin clash it's then he realises it. He's in love with her; there's no other reason why he thinks about her 24/7, why he doesn't date all the girls that have been swooning over him for the last month, why the colour green reminds him specifically of her because of her eyes. He doesn't know why he hadn't realised weeks ago when they shared their first conversation.

He squeezes her tighter trying to get rid of the cold but ultimately it's hopeless and they both know it. "Why don't we sit inside the truck? It's cold and with that skirt you might catch a cold" he tried resigning some humour but it was hopeless as she sighed and gently shook her head.

"Can we just… sit here" she replied and he nodded before turning his attention back to the incoming tide. As they sat amongst the comfortable silence he pulled out a pack of chewing gum and unwrapped one, shoving it in her mouth. He unwrapped another one and she lightly shook her head "You have it"

"No, you have it" –he grinned "Trust me, you need it" he assured and she opened her mouth as an invite in which eventually, her mouth ends full with chunks of chewing gum.

"What kind of guy puts vodka in his girlfriend's drink?" she said out of the blue and he stared at her suspiciously before realisation dawning in his features.

"Sometimes I wish I never met him. He was always pressuring me into sleeping with him and then eventually I did which now, when I think about it, I completely regret it. I lost my virginity to a guy that I fell hopelessly in love with and in the end what was it all for? To be forced into drinking punch which was mixed with alcohol and then position myself into sniffing cocaine on a strangers bathroom sink. Yep, I'm nothing but an utter fool" she groaned and he sighed before shaking his head

"You're not a fool Alicia, you're just going through a hard time at the moment. You didn't deserve to be treated like that by your own boyfriend, you deserve way better"

"What would I do without you Will Gardner" she smirked much to his amusement but he could clearly see that her emotions were all mixed. She was probably still high off the powder and somewhat drunk from the alcohol and to top it off; broken hearted.

He pulled her closer against his chest and she hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess you've learnt the truth" she said out of the blue and he pulled his eyebrows together confused.

"I'm like some romantic comedic movie gone wrong, brainy girl with the lawyer father and hot boyfriend, parents' marriage is fucked up leading to overdosing on cocaine and alcohol" she says and he burst into laughter making her smile in amusement.

"How on earth can you find the energy to be funny in this situation?" he asked and she just shrugged

"I always feel like joking when I'm around you, you're funny" she simply replied and he felt his heart grow more with joy but kept the happiness at a minimal level.

"You shouldn't do that shit Alicia, drugs, I've seen what it does to people" he says softly and feels her nod against his shoulder.

"I know, I just wanted to see what it felt like. It made the pain go away, only for a while though" she said quietly and he sighed in pity; tears springing in his eyes.

"Just don't do It again or I'll have to kill you myself" he replied making her chuckle

"I won't, trust me, I swear I could have punched Peter in the face and anticipated the exhilaration"

"That would have been the best scene to watch" he said making her smile. They sat there for several more minutes, taking in the cold breeze and windy shores while he contemplates on what to say next.

"Alicia" he says it in a warning tone and she lifts her head to face his. He smiles as she chews hard on the gum and he can smell the scent of strawberry from a mile away. He suddenly feels like brushing the strand of hair away from her face but realises that he doesn't have the authority to do that.

"Don't go back to Peter" he says softly and she stares back at him baffled.

"I know you, and I know him, I bet the moment you arrive to school Monday morning he's going to pull you into a corner, tell you how much he loves you and then persuade you into having lunch with him. He's humiliated because you just dumped him in front of all his friends which means he isn't going to let you get away with it until he gets the chance to humiliate you, trust me Alicia, I've hung out with guys like that and they have absolutely no respect for themselves or for others" she stares at him intensely before taking his words in with deep interest and turning her attention back to the ground.

"How am I going to get over him Will?" the sorrow in her eyes breaks his heart and he smiles tentatively

"It'll take time and distraction which is why I think you should join the baseball team" he beams and his offer sends her bursting into laughter even through her aching head.

"Very funny Gardner" she looks off into the night whilst wrapping herself tighter in his jersey as the cold wind hits her skin.

"I'm serious, I can teach you how to pitch and hit a ball. Just think about it, you'll be a good at it"

"Will, I've never even touched a baseball glove let alone used one"

"Which gives you all the more reason to do it, come on Leesh…." He pauses as he's noticed his mistake and she smiles up at him.

"Leesh?" she smirks and he forms a sly smile

"I can call you Leesh can't I?"

"As long as I get to call you William" she mocks and he shakes his head sternly

"No way! I already get that from my mother, I don't need another reason to pick on you" he grins and she laughs lightly before falling back into her glum state.

"Okay" she mumbles incoherently

"Okay I can call you Leesh or okay I can teach you how to play baseball?"

"Both" she replies and he smiles somewhat happily.

"Okay, Monday afternoon, school field" he proposes and she rolls her eyes amusingly before getting up and he quickly catches her as she stubbles on her feet.

"Come on, let's get you home"

"I'm deeply sorry if you're met with my father at the door Will" she slurs drunkenly as the remaining alcohol hits her head and he helps by walking the distance towards his truck.

"Don't worry about it, I can always blame Peter Florrick" he suggest and she chuckles lightly

"Yea, that would be a good idea, let's just hope it's my mother who opens the door or Owen. They're not as bad as my dad"

"What would he possibly do? Punch me?" he grins and opens the car door for her in which she slips in groaning as her head aches in more pain.

"He still thinks I'm his little girl, he has no idea I've had sex and if he was to find out his seventeen (nearly eighteen) year old daughter was sniffing cocaine he'd sure freak out" she explains as Will jumps in the car and he notes her body shiver.

"He'll be alright Alicia, you just have to promise you won't do that shit again" he says sternly and notices how blue she looks.

"Come here" he gestures and she gazes at him suspiciously before gladly moving over and snuggling into his side and moaning slightly at his body warmth.

"I'm never going to drink ever again" she slurs tiredly and he chuckles. On the drive home she quietly falls asleep against his chest and he rubs circles on her shoulder. He sighs as he realises what this is; he's definitely in love with her, more than he would like. He recognises the fact that if he's eager for her to feel the same way he's going to have to get her to fall out of love and then fall back in love with him. He doesn't know how he could possibly do that after all, she's in love with someone who is not worthy of her but if anything, he recognises the fact that she needs help. She needs to be brought back to life, she needs someone to love her and he drowns himself in misery as he realises he's crazy about someone who doesn't feel the same way.

He arrives outside her house past midnight and he considers maybe waking her but that would just cause more pain to her head so he decides to leave it and gently lifts her into his arms; carrying her the distance towards the front door. He detects the top right window flick on with a light and silently prays that it's anyone else but her father but as the door is opened by a rather young looking boy he mutedly thanks the heavens.

"Uh… hi, you must be Owen" he states awkwardly and detects the young boys jaw drop and eyes wide in shock as he takes in his sisters appearance. He quickly ushers Will inside and instructs him to be quiet. "What happened?"

"Long story" Will whispers as they quietly walk upstairs and as they reach her bedroom Owen arranges the bed and let's Will slip her under the covers. "Stay here, I'll go get some water and Aspirin" Owen whispers and he nods. "Make sure to get a bucket or something"

Once the young boy leaves Will gently slips her boots off her feet and tucks her under the covers, he tries his best to push her hair back into a messy bun and makes sure to close the curtains so that the light doesn't pain her eyes in the morning. He admires her for a few seconds as she sleeps until he's interrupted by Owen opening the door and moves off the bed. "What happened to my sister? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Will. Your sister and I are friends, I found her at the party, she was uh, she had drunken some of the punch. Her boyfriend told her it was punch but apparently it had vodka in it." He explained and Owen shook his head

"I always knew Peter was an asshole, how much did she drink?"

"I don't know, enough to be half intoxicated. And uh… there's another thing. I caught her sniffing cocaine" he noted Owen's eyes widen in shock and his jaw drop once again

"Don't worry, don't worry. I think it was the first time and I know for a fact that she deeply regrets it. She's going to be alright, just maybe not in the morning" he grins

"I'm glad she arrived home safe and sound with someone who's sober. Thank you… Will" Owen replies and he nods as a response.

"Sure, no problem. Make sure she gets that water in the morning" he points towards the glass making Owen chuckle.

"Yea okay, thanks again. I'll make sure my sister suffers through pain for the rest of her life listening to me remind her about this" he giggles and Will laughs quietly before gazing back down to her form and then back up to Owen's question eyebrows. He can tell that the boy recognises his need to kiss her on the forehead but instead pulls away, waving goodbye and heading back home.

* * *

**Please review...**


	4. Hungover in love

**This chapter is short, primarily based on Alicia's point of view, I will update the next one asap, I'm out of town at the moment and in the country which I hate because there isn't any internet access! (Disadvantages of being a city girl). Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it!**

* * *

**Alicia**

She could vaguely hear pots and pans hustling downstairs and felt like screaming to the person who seemed to be making a hell of a lot of racket. She gradually opened her eyes and was immediately grateful for the fact that her curtains were shut because there was still a dell ache of pain in her head but surprisingly it didn't hurt as bad. She stared towards the ceiling trying to recall the memories from the night before but all she could elusively remember was drinking punch, hitting Peter, putting her head inside a toilet bowl, sniffing powder off a basement sink and Will. Will Will Will, she suddenly remembers him assisting her down the stairs and then her breaking up with Peter and then sitting beside a lake with Will and watching him shove gum into her mouth. She smiles as she recalls the memory and groans at how much of a fool she's made herself to be. As she remembers all the little things he done for her she can't really believe them herself, the way he handled the situation as he walked in on her sniffing cocaine, the way he took care of her by buying a bottle of water and a pack of gum just for her. The way he wrapped his jersey around her to keep her warm. No one had ever done anything like that for her (except for her parents) and she smiled as she realised how truly wonderful and caring he was. She didn't deserve a friend like him, -especially a guy friend, he was so gentle with her and even if she should be drowning herself in sorrow because she broke up with her boyfriend she can't find the energy to care. She can't believe it took her this long to realise how much of a doocebag Peter is, all the times she saw him flirting with other girls or the rare moments where he treated her like shit she ignored it and brushed It off; told herself that it was nothing and he loved her but in the end it resulted in her becoming heartbroken all over again. But this time was different, no more drama, no more boyfriends, just Alicia Cavanaugh and study.

She gradually sits up against the headboard and gazes around her large room and her eyes land on the bathroom door. She slowly shifts off the bed and it's the first time she's recognised the fact that she's still wearing _his _zipper hoddie which is large over her small frame but ultimately she loves it. She's always loved wearing big hoodies and as the smell of Will's familiar cologne hit's her nostrils she feels herself getting more attached to the jersey but she knows that she'll have to return it someday, just hopefully not anytime soon. She finally meets the bathroom and as she greets the mirror she nearly jumps in shock as she takes in her appearance for the first time. Her skirt is turned from back to front and she silently thanks herself for choosing the smart idea of short skins underneath her skirt in case her skirt might have occasionally flown up amongst the wind on the lake last night; granted she knows Will would never have noticed after all, he wasn't that kind of guy and also it was the middle of the night, it was too dark to see anything. Her hair was a pile of mess in its wavy straight form and her makeup was all smudged all over her face including her white slim tank top which was stained with orange patches of punch. She ran herself a bath, undressed herself and as she slipped inside the warm water she moaned in bliss. It was then as she felt the warmth of hot water her thoughts immediately travelled to the night before when she fell asleep against Will's warm comfy broad chest as he drove her home. She couldn't remember anything pass that except the last words she vowed _'I'm never going to drink ever again' _which is definitely a motto that she's going to stick with.

She slips into a pair of grey track pants with a simple white t-shirt and contemplates on maybe putting his jersey back on, granted, it would certainly keep her warm and cause her to feel safe which is why she does chuck it on and ties her hair up into a long sleek pony tail. She scrubs her face clear with her mother's ridiculous expensive cleansing products which she 'borrowed' from Veronica's draw and by the end she examines her figure as looking fresh and clean but also pale and reaches the point where she probably should eat something. –Will would want her to...

She makes her way downstairs and it suddenly dawns on her that she has no idea how she got into the house last night. She's just praying that it wasn't her father or worse, her mother, Veronica would sure be ecstatic to remind Alicia of this for the rest of her life. "Morning Sweetheart, how was your night?" her father says with his eyes focused on the newspaper and she takes this as a point where he probably has no idea. She feels like jumping up and down in relief.

"Good" she replies and meets Owen's eyes which are glimmering with mischief and he's smirking in that all knowing way. She shakes her head and closes her eyes for a brief moment as she realises that it was her fourteen year old brother who dragged her upstairs last night. _So much for being a good role model Alicia. _After she makes herself a coffee she grabs Owen's arm and drags him upstairs much to his dissatisfaction. "What is wrong with you!" he shoots back as she shuts her bedroom door.

"What happened last night? How did I get home?"

"Oh you mean last night where some random, hot boy who isn't your boyfriend -shows up on the doorstep carrying you while you were dribbling on his t-shirt" he smirks

"I wasn't dribbling on his t-shirt! Does mom and dad know?" Owen scoffs a laugh

"No and you're lucky I didn't tell them. What the hell happened last night Alicia? Will told me you were sniffing Cocaine!?"

"Sssshhh!" she said and moved over towards the bed sighing in frustration. "Peter and I broke up" her face fell and Owen shook his head and sat on the bed next to his sister.

"Peter was giving me punch but it had alcohol in it, I was vomiting in the toilet when this couple were sniffing powder and they were dazed out. They asked me if I wanted some and…. Well.. you know the rest"

"And you tell me not to do that stuff" he mumbled as he poured a glass of water and handed it to her with a pack of pills.

"And you shouldn't Owen! Don't ever do drugs, ever"

"If I don't want to end up looking like you last night I'll be sure to stay away from it" he mumbled and she slapped him before tossing two aspirins and drinking it down before climbing into bed.

"So what's going to happen now?" he finally asked and she furrowed her eyebrows confused

"With Peter" he added and Alicia just shrugged

"I don't know" her face fell and she hid her face into her pillow

"He's an asshole Alicia, he always has been" he replies as he lays down beside her and stares towards the ceiling

"He's not an asshole Owen, he just has a few problems, that's all"

"Oh come on Alicia, stop choosing to be oblivious to it all, you need to forget about him!"

"I don't know how to forget about him!" she shot back and sighed as she moved to stare towards the ceiling as well.

"I love him" she simply replied and Owen shook his head

"You love the idea of him Alicia" he stated and she turned to face him staring at him suspiciously

"He's the quarterback football star of the school, he's popular, he has heaps of friends. He's all a girl could ever want and he's what you've always wanted. You're not in love with the interior of him Alicia, you're in love with the exterior and that's a good thing because that means you can get over him easily" she stares at her little brother in somewhat of shock and realises that his words are likely to be true.

"Wow" she says dumfounded "You can tell all of this by one look?"

"No, I can tell because you're my sister" he replies. "You need a good distraction, something fun to do instead of playing tennis three times a week and coming home to do homework"

"Hey! I like coming home and doing homework, it keeps me steady"

"Yea, until you get wasted off fake punch and stoned off cocaine" he added

"Owen…"

"I know, I'm sorry. But seriously sis, you need to do something instead of just sulking around here" he states and she sighs looking for encouragement.

"I know, Will wants me to join the baseball team" her statement sends Owen laughing and she giggles along with him.

"I know" she replies and rolls her eyes. "He says it would be a good distraction, I suggested maybe something else but he refused. Peter doesn't play baseball, in fact has nothing to do with it so I think it would be a good idea. I'm not going to actually play or anything, Will is just going to show me the rounds and stuff" she explains and notes the sly smile spread across her brother's face.

"Just the rounds?" he teases and she rolls her eyes

"It's not like that Owen, Will and I are just friends"

"It seemed like more last night" he added

"What do you mean?" she says confused

"When he dropped you off and mentioned you got wasted, he looked so worried about you. He put you in bed and tucked you in. I don't know about him but there isn't much guys out there similar and to top it off he's incredibly hot, does he have a girlfriend?" Owen's statement makes her giggle and she slowly shakes her head

"No, not that I know of anyway. But it's not like that Owen, Will and I are just friends" –she sighs

"But you want it to be more than friends?" he asked and she shrugs

"I don't know what I want it to be. I'm still in love with Peter and I know –I'm an idiot. But I can't help it"

"You need to get over him and hang out with Will a bit more" he adds making her chuckle

"I'm not going to drag Will into my messed up life Owen, I need to focus more on school, I don't need another distraction"

"Oh come on sis! You and I both know that Will would be anything but a distraction, in fact he'd probably keep you more on focus than anything and maybe you might fall out of love from jackass and fall for this guy" Owen suggest and she can't help but laugh. She shifts over to peck his cheek "You're so funny little brother"

"I'm serious Alicia, can you just take me seriously for once? Think about it, I'm sure your connection with Will is stronger than yours with Peter"

"My connection?" she smirks

"Yes your connection" he rolls his eyes and she sighs against the pillow staring towards the ceiling

"I don't know. I like Will, I really do. He makes me laugh and he's out going and caring and when we talked on the lake last night he tried to keep me warm and for a moment I think I wanted to kiss him but I was half intoxicated so…."

"Wait a minute. You talked on the lake?" Owen propped up and she nodded gradually

"He found me in the bathroom and told me he was taking me home. I think I asked if we could go somewhere cos I didn't want to go home to face mom or dad so we stopped at the shop near a lake. We sat on the sand and talked for ages and he made me chew like, five pieces of gum" she giggles at the memory. "It was so funny"

"Wow" he says speechless "I think we've found the one" he grins and she rolls her eyes amusingly.

"I don't believe in 'the one'. Not after being heart broken by the guy who I once thought was 'the one'"

"Which is why you should hang out with Will more" he suggest and she sighs in exhaustion. "Yeah I guess so. Will's a great guy, way better than what any other guy I've met."

* * *

**Please REVIEW! I am in desperate need of reading all your thoughts! :P**


	5. Baseball practice

**Thanks again for the reviews, one mentioned that they enjoy this because it relates to their age group which I love! That's exactly why I wrote this, there's just too many, sad fics of Will and the aftermath of 5x15. Enjoy**

* * *

**Will**

He could feel the eyes on him as he walked through the grounds of school that Monday morning. They all belonged to the people who attended Matt's birthday and as he saw Peter Florrick on the other side giving him the evil eye he sighed and tried to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. As he arrived to history _she_ wasn't there and yet again she wasn't in Economics and he was beginning to get worried –that's until he spotted her near the school field sitting on the bleachers alone with sun glasses on and reading a book. She looked better compared to Saturday night and he took that as a good sign; she was wearing tight jeans with black and white chuck tailors and a striped t-shirt with a long dark blue cardigan. He always took notice in the clothes wore because she always wore a variety of different styles. From vintage short skirts –usually with black stockings that suited her long legs. He specifically liked the coats she wore, they were mostly dark colours which in his opinion suited her frame but she basically suited anything. She occasionally would wear shorts with cardigans and he liked it because it presented her long porcelain legs; as his thoughts would drift to these feelings he would mentally kick himself. He felt clinically crazy.

He gradually made his way towards her holding his strap bag beside him with his baseball gear inside which made it heavier for him to carry but it also made his biceps stand out. "Alicia Cavanaugh bunking two of her favourite classes? That's the most bizarre thing I've heard all week" he smirked and she turned around to face him. A smile spreading across her features

"Are you sure that's the most bizarre thing you've heard all week? Have you forgotten Saturday night?" she said making him giggle as he made his way to the top of the bleacher chairs.

"No, you see there's a difference, Saturday night was probably the most bizarre thing I've SEEN in my entire lifetime" he said and she smacked him against the chest with her book before bringing her legs up to her chest as he sat next to her.

"How have you been?" he asked and she just shrugged

"Shit" she replied making him chuckle

"I admire your honesty" he joked and she giggled lightly before falling back into glumness. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"I've decided to give up on life completely today, I'll go back to class tomorrow" she explained

"So you're going to sit here all day?" he asked and she just shrugged

"I don't want to go anywhere else" she mumbled "And plus, you promised a baseball game with me this afternoon" she nudged his shoulder.

"Yes, but that isn't until another four hours away. You can't just sit here all day and read books"

"Yea I can" she tilted her head to the side in that all knowing smirk and for the first time he noticed the tear stains on her flushed cheeks. He gently leant over and felt her flinch until he removed her sun glasses to reveal her red eyes. His face fell in slight pity and she gazed down in disappointment.

"You've been crying" he notices and she looks up to meet his eyes. "No kidding Einstein" she says sending a sly smile across his features. He's about to ask what happen until she begins to explain further details.

"Yesterday when I woke up I felt alright, sad but not as bad as I thought. I convinced myself that I was over Peter and that I deserved better so as I got to school early this morning…. I saw Liz and Peter making out in the staff room" she gazed down and Will's eye widened in shock

"Liz your best friend?" he asked and she nodded before placing her sun glasses back on.

"I can't believe it either. I want nothing to do with them Will, absolutely nothing" she mumbled and he shifted closer pulling her into a hug. He feels her tense against his touch but then immediately eases into his chest and he feels her cry against it.

"I've never felt so hurt in my life" –she admitted through her tears and he squeezed her tighter

"It's going to be okay Leesh, you can't let them get to you" he felt her stop crying and she shifted closer resting her head on his shoulder whilst staring out into the field.

"Please don't hook up with Peter too, I don't think I'd be able to handle it" she explained making him laugh.

"You have my word" he promised and felt her sigh heavily.

"So what do you say? We head into class?" he proposed but she gradually shook her head

"No thanks, you can. I only have a couple of classes left anyway then I have a free period" she explained and he sighed.

"So you're just going to sit here? All day?"

"Yep, join me?" she smiled sweetly

"What are we going to do?" he smirks

"Talk" she shrugs "And then once the bell rings and school finishes will partake in your suggestion of teaching me how to play baseball" she says and he giggles

"Why not now?"

"Because someone might see me!" she shot back grinning "Honestly Will, I suck at playing those types of sports" -he nods in mid silence

"Okay, I'll stay here with you but only under one circumstance" she pulls away and he can't help but notice the wide grin spread across her features.

"I'll do anything" she smirks

"You have to help me with our English homework"

"Deal"

**Alicia**

It was amazing to go from utterly heartbroken to fits of laughter in the course of three hours. This morning when she caught Peter and her so called best friend making out like a pair of horny teenagers she ran straight out. –she didn't quite know where she was going but she eventually made her way to the school field and vowed to never talk to them ever again. She felt like breaking down that's until Will found her and she smiled for the first time in that morning. She couldn't put a title on it but she just felt safe when she was around him, she didn't necessarily feel happy –not under the current circumstances anyway- but she felt okay and that was a start. She helped Will with English and afterwards they talked and laughed and talked some more. They'd only known each other for a month but it felt longer and she knew it had something to do with the connection they had. As 3.30 finally arrived he helped her off the bleachers and chucked a baseball cap on her head before leading her towards the middle of the field. It was when he slipped up behind her and placed his hands on her hips she felt that same overwhelming tickling sensation. He positioned her form and then left her there to go and throw the ball. She felt her heart beat faster and faster as he threw the ball towards her way and immediately dropped the bat and bent down covering her face screaming her head off. She could hear Will laughing his head off so hard that he bent his head down in hilarity. She glared at him before coming to terms with the amusement and joining him in laughter, she hit his chest as he made fun of her and they finally regained from laughing.

"Seriously Leesh? Oh my god" he giggled and she shook her head

"Shut up Will!" she giggled "Come on let's do it again. If I can't hit a ball with a baseball bat how am I going to hit your head?" she asked and he rolled his eyes amusingly

He set her in the same position and slipped his hands around her waist. She felt her throat hitch and her breathing increase, he leant his head against her ear and grasped her hand onto the small of the bat firmly. "Now, remember, no matter what, hold onto the bat tightly. Keep your legs separated and make sure to bend your knees" she could feel his breath on her neck and she breathed in heavily pretending that she was preparing for a marathon but really, she was terribly nervous from his touch. He moved away and ran off to the other end and she instantly missed the proximity until he made eye contact with her.

"Remember Leesh, keep your eyes on the ball" he yelled out and she nodded nervously. She watched him in slow motion as his eyelashes switched to focus and they fluttered gently. She loved it when he was in focus mode. In one swift motion he pitched the ball and threw it effortlessly in one rapid approach and at first she had no idea what she was doing but as the ball came her way she hit it hard and Will's head went flying as they both watched it glide across the field to the other side. She squealed in fulfilment and watched him beam with joy which made her throw her arms around his neck into a big hug. She could tell that he was obviously astonished but hugged her equally tight and he abruptly pulled her off her feet and spun her around a couple of times making her laugh before setting her on her feet. As she stared into his eyes she was sure they were going to kiss that's until her gaze turned towards the sky and noticed the thunder strike and rain start to pour.

"Damn it" she cursed and ran towards the bleachers retrieving their belongings before chucking Will's hoddie towards him. They both ran towards the car park fairly soaked and as she reached her car she turned around to face him and pulled him in for hug. "Thank you Will, for everything, I had a great afternoon thanks to you. I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered in his ear before pulling away, throwing him a sweet smile and jumping into her car and driving off.

**Will**

He didn't know what that was but he was sure she wanted to kiss him too. As he drove home he was going crazy in his emotions, he was sure she felt the proximity when they touched and the pleasure that spread across her face when she hit the ball filled his heart with joy. He knew they were probably in big trouble from their teachers but he wouldn't regret it, if anything it was probably one of the best days he had all year. He parked outside his house and made his way inside expecting to smell his mother's cooking but instead found Pizza on the counter and a note that said "_Gone to take your sisters to the movies, be back soon, mom"_ he was ready to jump up and down at the fact that he had the house to himself until he heard newspaper ruffling in the living room. He made his way into the lounge with the Pizza box and sat next to his father who was reading through the morning's newspaper and switched the TV on. "Hey dad"

"Hey son, how was your day?" Will paused as he realised that he bunked half his classes for most of the day and if his father was to figure out the reason he'd probably slap his head with the newspaper.

"Uh… good"

"Get up to anything particular?" he asked and Will just shrugged

"Not really, just the usual"

"Hmm" his father hummed "So I guess the phone call I received from school notifying that you ditched 3rd, 4th and 5th period is false information?" his father asked as his eyes remained on the piece of paper and Will stared at him dumbfounded before sighing.

"No, that's not false. I bunked"

"And why would you do that?" he said calmly and Will sat up straight deciding to come straight out with it.

"I met a girl" he noted his father's eyes look up through his reading glasses and a smile spread across his features. "Well, tell me"

"Her name's Alicia Cavanaugh. I met her on the first day of school, she's planning on studying law as well and she has the brains for it. She's incredibly intelligent and she's kind of like a geek but she doesn't look like one and she doesn't hang out with any of them. She comes across as someone who could wear anything and she'd look beautiful but she chooses to wear the basics, chucks and all those mundane styles. She's really caring towards others, she has a younger brother who she says is annoying but it's clear that she loves him. Anyway, she's been going through a hard time, her ex-boyfriend –football freak of the school- is a total jackass and she dumped him and then this morning she caught him making out with her best friend. So she and I hung out for a while but don't worry, we did some work and were always up to date with our school work, it was just a onetime thing dad, I promise it won't happen again"

"Well that's good to know it won't happen again, don't make a habit out of it. So this girl, she's the reason you haven't been dating anyone?" his question sent Will flying off guard and watched his father chuckle

"I've seen all the girls from school wave to you and slip you their numbers. Last year you used to have a different girlfriend everything week and now that you've met this one, I've noticed you're more focused and you ignore all the girls walking on the street but I'm guessing this girl is with someone else?"

"They're not together anymore" Will states sternly "And yes, she's the reason but it's different. She's not like the other girls, she's better. She makes me want to be a better person and I'm just trying to take it slow. I don't want to rush her into anything, she's still sad from her previous relationship" he explains and witnesses a warm smile spread across his father's face.

"That's good to hear son but don't take it too slow, you might let her slip out of your fingers and you won't even know it" he explains and Will nods.

"I know"

"So, Alicia Cavanaugh, any relation to David Cavanaugh?" his father says curiously

"Yes, that's her father. Why? Do you know him?"

"Kind of, I did some business with him a few years ago. He's a good guy, terrific lawyer. You should learn off him someday" he says and Will sighs against the couch.

"Yeah" he said uncertain.

"Don't let this type of stuff get to your head Will, you have to f…"

"Yes yes I know, I have to focus on school, that's what I'm doing" he stands up abruptly and makes his way upstairs.

"I don't appreciate the attitude"

"Whatever"

* * *

**So we see that Will and his father are not always on the best terms and that will probably remain through the story's events. I'm a few chapters ahead so I'm not quite up to date with what's going on in your heads about this but I'd love to know! Please review! Enjoy the next, early chapter.**


	6. Kiss

**Alicia**

She rushed downstairs barely organised because she slept in and as she greeted the kitchen she could feel a huge elephant in the room between her mother and father. She took this as probably from their argument last night and she tried to suppress the need to roll her eyes. She didn't know why they couldn't just sort things out, for her and Owens sake. "Morning darling" her mother kissed her cheek. "Morning mom" she beamed towards her father "Morning daddy!" she hugged him tightly and felt him squeeze her extra tight. "Morning sweetheart"

"Is it alright if I take your car to school today please? The window wipers on mine aren't working and it's pouring outside" she explained

"And how do you suppose your father gets to work today Alicia?" her mother asked and she rolled her eyes

"Why can't you and dad go on the same car? It would certainly save gas" she compromised under the failure of her mother's laugh.

Her father cut in before Veronica could reply "Okay, but only this once. Make sure we get those window wipers working this weekend"

"Thank you dad, I love you" she kissed his cheek and noted from the corner of her eye her mother shaking her head in frustration.

As she arrived in the school car park she parked in her usual spot and felt all eyes on her as she jumped out of her father's Mazda, her face suddenly went red, she wasn't one to peg for attention after all she hated being stared at but in the last six months she came used to it with dating the popular Peter Florrick who turned out to be an asshole.

"Alicia" she heard someone call her name and turned to face Liz and her beaming irritable smile. She felt anger build from inside her veins and she curled her fist and felt her breathing increase just in time for someone else to interrupt. "Hey therreee" she heard the all too familiar voice and turned to face Will's nervous and hesitant facial expression. He clearly didn't want her to cause a scene. She smiled hesitantly at him while throwing him a sweet smile before turning her face to meet Liz eyeing Will head to toe and then smirking at Alicia. "Hi Will" Liz waved her fingers in flirtation and slow motion and Alicia tried to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. She took a step closer towards Liz and breathed deeply before speaking.

"Okay, Elizabeth, Let's get things straight here, we go to the same school and share some of the same classes but that's it. We're not friends anymore and never will be, I can't believe you have the decency to even come up to me" the smile on her former best friends face fell and filled with a mix of confusion and hurt.

"Wha? What are you talking about?"

"Peter!" she saw a form of realisation fall in the other girls features and Alicia nodded

"I knew he was screwing someone when I was with him, I just never assumed that it would be my own best friend!" she stated and felt her voice breaking. She felt a hand on her shoulder which she knew it was Will's but her eyes remained locked with her former best friends whose eyes were welling up with tears.

"Alicia" her voice broke "We… I... I didn't mean to hurt you, it was never personal, honestly Leesh, we…."

"How long!?" Alicia interrupted "How long have you two been together?"

"We were NEVER together Leesh, we were just sleeping together…"

"Oh and that makes it better?!" Alicia shot back with tears full in her eyes "How long Liz? I deserve to be told the truth" she said this time softer containing the yelling. Liz swallowed tightly and blinked a few of the tears.

"Two months…. The first time was a big mistake honest. Every time we did it we were drunk and it was only three times"

"Only?" Alicia said in disbelief "And have you ONLY made out with him a few times in the staff room or does that not count?" she mocked and realisation once again formed in Liz's features as she grasped the fact that Alicia probably saw them yesterday morning.

"No… yesterday was the first time we actually kissed, really Alicia, you have to believe me. My friendship with you is much more important that ANY guy"

"You were my best friend!" Alicia shot back in anger and felt tears roll down in her cheeks. "Leesh come on, lets go" Will whispered but she shook her head.

"You were my best friend and for TWO months you knew and you didn't say a word. You and that scumbag were sneaking behind my back and I didn't even see it coming. It had to take Peter to get me drunk off vodka and then position myself in sniffing Cocaine to realise how much of an idiot I was for staying with him." Liz's eyes widened in horror as Alicia mentioned Peter feeding her vodka and then her sniffing Cocaine, it was all falling downhill. "And all the while you knew how much of a fool I was but you didn't say anything and instead went and slept with him, I thought I could trust you but clearly I'm not a good judge of character"

"Alicia… You can trust me! You know me better than I know myself and you know I'm telling the truth when I say it didn't mean anything, I told Peter I didn't want anything to do with him and that's the truth. We're over" she stated sternly and Alicia shook her head defeated.

"I don't care anymore" she replied and glanced to the side, suddenly grateful that they were in good distance from any prying ears.

"I just don't care" she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before opening and taking in the mixture of hurt, sadness and determination in her former best friends features.

"It's over Liz" she was about to object but Alicia quietly stopped her. "You can't expect me to trust let alone be friends with you after what you've just done. I know you say it's not personal but I can't help but feel that way. I'm sorry but…. Yea, let's just ignore each other from now on okay?" she started to walk away but slowly turned around to face her former best friend who looked slightly dumfounded. "Oh yeah, and if you see Peter, tell him to go fuck himself, the prick" and with that she walked hastily towards the front entrance clutching her books to her chest with Will following her.

**Will**

"Are you alright?" Will asked her once again as the period of their class was nearly over. She had barely said a word the whole hour or the class before that and he knew it had something to do with the fact that Liz was in both classes. Before she could reply Matt quietly interrupted behind them. "Hey Will, are you coming?" Will glanced at the clock and noted it was 20 minute recess and gazed back up at his best mate.

"No thanks, I think I'll just hang with Alicia, I'll see you guys after school at training" with a quick good bye he watched the boys walk out leaving Will and Alicia alone in the class room amongst the teacher. He turned to face her and she was smirking as she began to pack her belongings.

"You didn't have to do that you know" she grinned and he raised an eyebrow. "You could have went with the boys, I'm fine on my own" she said and he couldn't help but suffer a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're hopeless" he chuckled "I'm not leaving you alone so that you can go to the library or sit on the bleachers by yourself"

"I don't like pity Will" she warned and he shook his head trying to supress the need to roll his eyes

"I'm not pitying you Alicia, I like hanging out with you okay? So can you just shut up and let me stay with you?" he tried his hardest not to laugh as she glared at him until he noticed her sweet smile form and his heart eased.

"Okay" she smiled as she strapped her hand bag and as they walked out into the corridor she locked her arm in with his and he felt his stomach do flip flops. He couldn't help but notice how tired she looked and as she yawned tiredly as they sat under the shelter from the heavy rain he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she tensed slightly before leaning in and closing her eyes. The scent of her hair was pure and strong which smelt like strawberries, he just wonders what her lips taste like.

"You look tired" he noticed and she sighed

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much last night. My parents were arguing for most of the night and I had to sleep with a pillow pressed against my ears" he felt his heart wrench in sorrow for her. He'd only ever heard his parents argue a couple of times a month and they were usually arguments about stupid things.

"I don't ever want to end up like them when I'm an adult" she commented and he squeezed her extra tight.

"You won't" he assured

"You sound certain?" she gazed up to face him and fluttered her eyelashes. He was absolutely mesmerised and if he weren't inebriated from their touch he was sure she wanted him to kiss her. He nodded as he looked into her eyes "I am" he replied and as his eyes fell on her lips he was about to lean forward until they were abruptly interrupted from the teachers coming around the corner. Bad timing.

"You kids better get to class, the bell's going to ring soon" the older woman explained and he heard Alicia sigh before standing up and gesturing her hand out to his in which he takes it gratefully and stands up not wanting to let go from her soft touch. She breaks their touch to retrieve her bag and he does the same except the disappointment is clear in his features. "What time is baseball training?" she asked

"Straight after school, why?"

"Mind if I come watch?" he formed a sly grin at her question and raised an eyebrow.

"Yea okay, are you considering joining? It would sure change the diversity of girls and boys in the group" he explained and she slapped him against the chest

"No Will, I'm not planning on joining and never will. I just want to watch what you guys do" she explained much to his amusement. "I'm going to sit on the side and do homework and remind you how much you suck at everything" she says and once he glares at her she burst into laughter. He tickles her waist from behind and chuckles as she pushes him away. He's come to the knowledge that tickling is one of her many weaknesses. He's sure that scumbags like Peter Florrick don't deserve to know these little things that he relishes in knowing.

**Alicia**

She was currently laying on her stomach with a pencil in her hand while twirling it under her teeth. She couldn't believe Will's baseball coach was letting them practice in the rain and every now and then she'd glance to the side under the shelter and shake her head as she saw Will and his idiotic team members dripping wet from head to toe running around in the mud. She was grateful that she was wearing Will's hoddie that he offered her because it began to get cold and she considered maybe leaving but she promised Will she would drop him off once practice was to finish. She was still trying to wrap her head around what happened during recess, she could tell that he wanted to kiss her and if it weren't for that stupid teacher maybe her and Will would be somewhere else instead of her watching him run around in the rain, granted, she couldn't help but laugh as she watched him practice a home run and then fist pump as he made it to the finish line. She was extremely interested in how competitive he was –it fascinated her- Peter was competitive but not as much as Will and even though she hated comparing the two she couldn't help her thoughts travel there. But that didn't dismiss the fact that earlier on today she had the strong urge and desire to kiss him and now, as she watches him run a hand through his soaked hair she wants more than anything to have their lips connected. She can't believe her thoughts towards Will are already traveling there and she's only been separated from Peter for five days. She couldn't explain it verbally, Will was just one of those rare guys that only came across a girl's life every now and then and she knew that he needed to be valued.

She's brought back to reality as a product of her deep thinking from Will's voice informing her to come forward with his friends cheering behind him and his baseball coach grinning. "Leesh! It's your turn!" he says and she glares at him before shaking her head.

"No way!" she yells but notes him run towards her and she props herself up stepping back.

"Will! Are you crazy? It's pouring with rain and everyone is going to laugh at me!" she glared at him once again and looked at him in horror as he started to laugh and gestured his hand out to her.

"Come on Leesh, you can do this" he took off his baseball cap and threw it on her head before zipping his hoodie tight on her and covering the back of her head with the hood. "Come on Leesh, if you don't do it I'll pick you up myself and drag you out there"

"Will…" she glared at him and noted him pout somewhat falsely making her chuckle. "Fine! But if I fail Will, you owe me big time" she marched towards the middle of the field and could hear him chuckle as he followed her.

"You can do this Alicia, just remember what I taught you. Eye's on the ball and NO matter what, don't let go of the bat until you've hit the ball"

"You know it's pretty hard considering we are in the middle of a storm and I've only played a few times WILLIAM!" she shot back much to his amusement and could hear the cheering and amps coming from the rest of the players. She even heard one saying that she'd never be able to get a home run. She was amped to prove them all wrong.

"I'll be right behind you" she heard Will say but ignored him and instead inhaled deeply before grasping the bat and locking eyes with Matt who was pitching. _Remember Alicia, this isn't an actual game, just practice, if you stuff up you'll have no other choice but to kiss him. You can't let him think you're a complete fool. _

She grasped tightly onto the bat, spread her feet a few metres away from each other and nodded off towards Matt to pitch the ball. It was abrupt but the ball came flying and went straight passed her towards the catcher. "First strike" she heard the coach say and jumped on her tip toes while inhaling deeply.

"You can do this Leesh"

"Shut up Will" she mumbled and could hear giggles coming from the team players. She did exactly what Will said and followed his instructions. _Keep your eyes on the ball. _She bit her lip, grasped onto the bat and remained focused on nothing but the ball in which when Matt finally threw it with much anticipation she hit it hard and watched it fly against the field to the other side. Her jaw dropped and also the bat in her hands fell to the ground in shock as they watched it land on the other end. She could hear voices telling her to run and so without any hesitation she sprinted towards the main goals, with every firm speedy step she took she was grateful that she did athletics as a child because there was no way she could make it back to the finish line without having a heart attack. She ran past the guy who was also sprinting off towards the ball and all the while she kept her gaze on the boy and his hasty steps towards the other end. She smirked as she heard some of the guys screaming at the other guy to get the ball and couldn't help but laugh through her tired breath as she saw Will looking at her in amusement and shock. She didn't know how it happened or how she managed to get there but she hit the pavement just before Matt caught the ball and could hear her and Will's team cheering in glee. She stood up to take a look at _his_ now muddy hoodie and her dirty clothes trying to somewhat tame the mud off her hands until she felt a pair of strong arms lift her into a hug and she chuckled into his shoulder whilst he lifted her feet off the ground. Her breathing was still heavy as she pulled away to look at his face and felt her feet reach the ground but kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders. It felt like a lifetime but even through the pouring rain and feet soaked in mud, in this moment she didn't want to be anywhere else than his arms and as her eyes fell on his lips that's when they both leaned forward into a soft kiss slowly turning passionate as she felt his hands cup her neck and weave through her hair.

* * *

**I had wrote up to here until life got in the way, blah blah blah, so the updates wont be as quick but I would appreciate some reviews! :)**


	7. Will and Alicia

**Hoping that there are readers still reading this! Absolutely sure in where I'm going with this story guys so please stick to it! p.s, I wanna know if my chapters are too long? I feel like I'm over doing it, thanks to those of you who shared your thoughts! They're much appreciated:) **

* * *

**Will**

He woke up to papers and notebooks scattered all over his bed. He had his exam this Friday and had been studying hard which he hoped would pay off. He checked the time and his eyes widened, he had twenty minutes to get ready. He jumped into the shower and afterwards slipped into a pair of well fitted dark jeans with a simple white hoddie that was too bright for Will's liking (perks of having a mother who dry cleans all your clothes). He rushed downstairs just in time to snatch a toast from his sister's plate and kiss his mother's cheek. "Hey!" Sara shot back "Make your own breakfast"

"What are you planning on doing today son?" his mother asked her usual question from a result of Will coming home late after school.

"The usual, classes and then I'll be staying at school afterwards to play some baseball with a friend.."

"Don't even think about coming home looking like you ran down a mud slide like yesterday, you're lucky I haven't rung that school and offered them a piece of my mind" he laughed at her words and wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders from behind and kissed her head. "Don't worry mom, it's not raining today, in fact I think it's probably the sunniest it's ever been, I won't get dirty" he let go and took the paper bag full with healthy sandwiches that his mother arranged and placed them into his bag. He checked the time unsure of why his ride hadn't arrived yet that's until Aubrey came running in the kitchen from the living room.

"Willy! A girl is waiting outside for you, she says she's picking you up for school" All three heads snapped in his direction and before he could even reply both his sisters ran towards the front room standing behind the window whilst his mother slowly followed him from behind and stood behind Sara and Aubrey. Before he could even answer his sisters annoying interrogations he kissed his mother cheek. "Have a nice day mom" he said before moving towards the door and turning his attention towards his girlfriend.

"You too son" he heard her reply but was too focused in walking towards Alicia to have his mind on anything else. She was leaning against her car with that all too familiar smirk and pushed herself off just in time for him to reach her and gently pull her against his chest. "Morning" she smiled and he replied with kissing her against the lips, he was right, she does taste like honey. Yesterday was the best day of his life and what made the situation even better was that their first kiss was in the middle of a baseball field amongst the stormy rain, a guy's best possible dream to come true. He felt her giggle against his lips and pull away. "Will" she warned "I can feel you sister's gaze on us" she pushed him away and he grinned.

"You're such a prude" he replied and noted her deep glare towards him making him pull her close and kiss her again. "I was joking"

"You're digging yourself into a deeper whole Gardner" she pushed him to the side and instructs him to hop in the car. He shakes his head in amusement as he manoeuvres his way towards the passenger seat and can't help but notice how happy he is that they're now together. After their passionate kiss in the rain yesterday afternoon he told her that he _wanted_ her and even if she wasn't ready he was willing to wait because in his words he was willing to wait because he 'liked' her. He considered for a split second in telling her that he was in love with her but changed his mind, after all, the last thing he wanted was more pressure to be added on top of everything else included in her life. Granting, he was going to tell her one day, when he knew that she felt the same way.

As they arrived towards the front of the school car park she moans as she sees all the students surrounding the front area including Peter and his pathetic gang whilst they could both clearly see Liz standing beside her car. "It isn't school if there's no drama right?" he says making her laugh

"We could give them something to talk about?" she tilts her head to the side with that all knowing smirk and he grins like an idiot. "Stay here" he instructs and hops out of the car, moving to the side and opening her door. She shakes her head in amusement and as she stands up he blocks her road holding that familiar smirk. She rolls her eyes before gently pecking his lips and they can both here gasps pending from the others and their shocked faces. While she locks the car he straps on her hand bag and she entwines her fingers with his before they begin to walk through the crowd. He feels Alicia squeeze his hand nervously and he notes Liz eyeing them suspiciously and rubs circles on her palm fairly trying to make her feel at ease.

"I think we're going to be the new gossip for the week" she whispers in his ear

"Definitely" he replies grinning and she laughs

"Yay" she fakes

"We could show them some of your baseball skills instead? I'm sure they'll be thoroughly impressed?" he suggest and she slaps him lightly before grasping his hand.

"Don't even think about it Gardner"

"A guys aloud to dream right?"

"Of course, but I think you dream too big" she grins and he pulls her against his side whilst gently slipping his arm around her shoulder and pecking her forehead with a light kiss.

"Dreams are never TOO big, especially when I have a smart intimidating girlfriend like you" he notes her wide smile and that same glisten in her eyes that he hasn't seen for weeks, until now. He knows he has something to do with it and feels ecstatic for that reason.

**Alicia**

She had been thinking about the kiss all night, his lips tasted like sweet strawberry liquorish and surgery lemon. It was a pleasant mixture of flavours and as she kissed him again the next morning, it tasted the same, like honey but mixed with toast. She felt the same odd tingling sensation when she held his hand and when she wrapped her arm around his waist. He was naturally warm and the fabric of his clothing was smooth making her roam her hands on his chest a little more than usual. They didn't seem to care as they noticed for most of the day suspicious eyes were following them all the time and she could obviously hear sneaky whispers spoken behind her back but didn't care, she was too focused in her study and hanging out with Will to even give one thought to societies opinions. For her whole life she had worked towards living up to everyone's expectations, there was the need to impress her mother when she was kid in which she gave up around the age of 10. There was the obsessive necessity to have a plan because she was afraid of failing but wasn't quite sure in who she was failing, probably her father but she began to realise that he would love her nonetheless. She only just recently came to the realisation that ever since she watched Cinderella when she was a kid she had this idea of being intelligent, nerdy, beautiful, having the perfect family and marrying prince charming who she thought was Peter but she soon learnt (the hard way) that life doesn't work out the way you anticipated it to. It was only the first day of actually being _together_ so that would explain the uneasiness they were both experiencing but it was easy for her and Will to make conversation and then burst in laughter afterwards.

"So you and Will huh?" she was interrupted from staring inside her locker by a girl whose skirt was a little too short and Alicia recognised her as the schools captain cheerleader. Before Alicia could reply the brown head interrupted once again.

"I always wondered why he wouldn't go out with me, I mean I asked him when he first started at this school but he said he wasn't interested and that he had his eye on someone else, I guess I should have seen it coming, I mean everyone's had their eye on the 'Alicia Cavanaugh' for so long; except no one had the guts to ask I guess with Peter and…."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" it came out more harsh than expected but she really wasn't interested in talking with some incompetent girl whose focus was probably on boys and parties instead of university applications and school work and plus she knows Will is waiting for her on the bleachers so she wants to get away from the building as soon as possible.

"Oh yes, sorry, I'm Helena, we were in the same physical education class in third form?"

It took a while but the memory of the girl before her being much chubbier than she is now drifts into Alicia's mind and she raises her eyebrow before eyeing the girl head to toe. "Oh" she smiles hesitantly before strapping her hand bag.

"Yes" Helena giggles and Alicia doesn't really know why she's laughing but takes it anyway. "I was a little chubby back then" Helena explains and Alicia shakes her head.

"We've all had those times in the past" Alicia replies smiling and Helena nods before eyeing Alicia up and down making her feel suddenly self-conscious.

"I've always liked your sense of fashion. Like, one day you're wearing cool neckline short dresses and then the next you're wearing singlet's and those short flower skirts with stockings and chuck tailors, and then it's like, the next day you're wearing jeans with sneakers and hoddies, it's a weird combination and also odd, I don't know how you can wear jeans but overall it's cool" Alicia can't help but notice how the girl likes to rant and supresses the need to roll her eyes even if the idea of her dressing weird will probably remain in her head for days.

"Well, it was nice to meet… I mean see you again Helena" she waves indiscreetly with a fake smile and leaves the girl standing there ranting something about a goodbye and saying hi to Will for her which makes Alicia roll her eyes as she walks out.

She can see from a far her _boyfriend –_she'll never get tired of saying that-sitting in their usual spot on top of the bleachers set and as she makes her way towards him she meets a few of her friends from her biology class from last year. She always felt sorry for them because they used to get bullied a lot by pricks like Peter which made her feel slightly sad for them, she felt lucky because she always had the support system from bullies avoiding her due to being friends with Liz except now she doesn't have Liz and instead has Will which, in all honesty she's perfectly fine with. "Hi Alicia" the boys wave to her as she slowly makes her way up the bleachers steps and she beams towards them making them both blush. "Hey guys!"

She notes from the corner of her eye Will shaking his head and smirking and she raises an eyebrow as she moves towards him. "You're like the goddess to the nerds around here" he comments and she slaps him against the shoulder before sitting down in the seat in front of him

"They're not nerds Will! They're my friends" she says and he smiles warmly before setting his legs beside her from behind and wrapping his arms around her shoulders and she feels his chin set on the crown of her head. She sighs and leans against his chest and feels him rub the tip of his nose against her shoulder.

"Do you think I dress weird?"

Her question obviously takes him off guard as he leans back and she turns her head to the side taking in his confused and perplexed expression. "What?"

"My fashion sense, do you think I dress weird? And you have to tell me the truth" she states sternly and pulls her eyebrows together confused as he chuckles

"You're kidding right?" his face falls as he realises she's serious and she feels like kicking herself for even asking.

"No!" he states somewhat offended "I love the way you dress" she smiles at his words and pulls him from his shirt gaining a chaste kiss before leaning against his chest.

"What made you think that?" he asked and she just shrugs.

"I don't know, someone mentioned it and the idea just stuck in my head" she felt him shake his head and then wrap his arms this time around her waist.

"Whoever said that is an idiot. There's nothing wrong with the way you dress, in fact I think it's one of the best styles a guy could ask for in his girlfriend" –he grinned before explaining further. "When I first saw you I had this crazy idea that tight jeans with sneakers were created just for you and then I saw you in a dress and I thought the same thing. Then one day you came to school with those brown boots with a short skirt and a simple white singlet and it was then I realised that you're not only the most beautiful girl but you have a good fashion sense." He finally finished and she couldn't even put into words what she was feeling from a result of his words. She turned around fully to stare at him in full shock and noted the smirk form on his features. "You really think that?" she asked perplexed and he nodded.

"So let me get this right, I met you in May, that was two months ago and all this time you've had this crazy idea of me being the 'most beautiful girl' and you didn't say anything?" she said and he just shrugged. "Yea, but it wasn't like I could tell you that Leesh, have you ever heard of a guy telling a girl that he thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"Shakespeare?" she grinned and he smiled. "And just to correct you, I wouldn't say 'the most beautiful girl in the WORLD" she said and he shook his head whilst capturing a chaste kiss against her lips. "Shut up, you are the most beautiful girl in this whole entire universe" she felt her heart and stomach do flip flops in happiness. There was no boy in her entire lifetime who had ever said anything even close to that element and she smiled tenderly before kissing him, this time more passionate. "Except for Elizabeth Taylor" –he added and she slapped him against the chest whilst grinning. "Elizabeth Taylor is old enough to be your mother"

"She's still hot"

"You're funny William" she mocked and turned around so that she was leaning against his chest and pulled his arms in with hers. She loved his warmth.

"You know how much I hate it when you call me William, it reminds me of my mother"

"And you know how much I hate it when you call me a nerd but nevertheless, you still call me it from time to time"

"Well if it means anything, you're the hottest nerd I've seen" she couldn't help but burst into laughter from his words and felt him grinning against her shoulder. As they regained themselves from laughing she sighed in bliss and clashed the side of her head with his as they stared out into the view of the school field and Matt with the rest of them running around like idiots. "This is nice" she said and felt him inhale deeply before replying. "Yea, it is"

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. 2 months later

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Keep them coming. I wrote this all in the base of a couple of hours so I apologize for the spelling mistakes but I had to get it written or else it would have clouded over my mind and interfered with my studies haha. And also, I just had to mention Julianna Margulies emmy win last night! best news ever!**

* * *

2 months later

**Alicia**

His team weren't doing so well, it was the championships and the team opposite were winning by only three points in which Will needed to score a home run in order to win the event. She knew that her boyfriend was capable of it but it was obvious from the sweat beading on his forehead that he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "He's not going to get it" she heard Aubrey comment and chuckled.

"Yes he is, we have to have faith in him, he's going to get it" she reassured her by a pat on the shoulder and smiled as Aubrey started to giggle.

"You have to say that, you're his girlfriend and he's crazy about you and you love each other" Alicia smiled at her words before slipping her arm around her shoulder, she had grown to love his sisters including Sara the eldest who spent most of her time at college, she had a great relationship with both of them even if they were annoying. They reminded her of Owen except in Alicia's eyes Owen was ten times worse. She and Aubrey watched as the coach called Will on towards their last chance and she monitored his pause in middle of the field searching through the crowd with a hesitant smile forming on his features as he made eye contact with her. She beamed like an idiot and waved in which he blew a kiss and she could here giggling from other girls surrounding her assuming that he was motioning towards them causing heat to pool in her cheeks.

She watched as the opposition pitched and then Will hit the ball in which he hit it perfectly towards the other side of the field. Everyone cheered in their seats as they all watched him run like the wind but she kept still and rubbed her fingers nervously until she caught him reaching the finish line and slapped the pavement a split second before the pitcher caught the ball and she jumped from her seat with the rest of them as he scored their last home run winning their final game. As they clapped she slowly made her way down towards the field and as she reached the ground she ran quickly towards him. She watched as he turned towards the crowd searching for her until he caught her running towards him just in time for him to catch her as she flew in to his arms. He lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she weaved her arms around his shoulders. They could vaguely here teams members cheering and jumping up and down but were to focused in kissing to even care about the new success. "I knew you'd do it" she mumbled against his lips and felt him chuckle against hers.

"I told you that you were my good luck charm" –he grinned and she squeezed his shoulders extra tight cherishing the moment before kissing him further passionate. He gently set her on the ground as they finally let go and he wrapped his arm around her waist whilst she rubbed circles on his cheek gazing into his eyes. She never loved someone as much as she loved him in which she recognised that the first time he informed her of his true feelings for her some weeks ago. "This cause for celebration" she smirked

"Swim at the waterfall?" he asked and she shook her head

"Will, its fifteen degrees, will get sick and plus, your mom put us in charge of looking after Aubrey"

"Babe, Aubrey is old enough to look after herself, will drop her off at my house and then go for a quick swim, it'll be fun" he aimed even if he knew it was hopeless.

"No" she stated sternly before entwining her fingers with his and pulling him towards the other players. "Congrats guys, it was a good game"

"Thanks to Willy boy over here" Matt said as he slipped an arm around Will's shoulder.

"Nah, it was all her" Will pointed towards Alicia and she rolled her eyes grinning before pulling him in for a chaste kiss. "You guys a gross" Matt mumbled much to their amusement.

"You guys are coming to the party tonight right?" Matt asked and Alicia nodded

"will try and make it" she replied before she felt Will pull her by the waist and kiss her forehead. They both waved goodbye to their friends before Will grabbed his strap bag and she wrapped her arm around his waist as they made their way towards his sister who was currently looking deeply bored, miserable and unhappy as she sat on the bleachers alone.

"You know… We could do our own thing tonight instead of going to Matt's party" he smirked and she rolled her eyes

"Nice try Gardner" she pushed him away much to his disappointment and sat next to Aubrey wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"What do you wanna do now that the game's finished?" she asked and the ten year old beamed.

"Can we get some popcorn and go home and watch movies?"

"Of course we can" she replied and stood up only to hear Will groan in annoyance making her slap his shoulder. They walked hand in hand towards her mother's car which she 'borrowed' and once Aubrey was in Alicia assisted Will in packing his baseball gear into the boot when he pulled her attention by wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her shoulder.

"Thanks for looking after my sister this morning, you're a life saver" he whispered and she chuckled lightly before turning around.

"Will, you don't have to thank me. I love Aubrey, sometimes more than I love you" she turned her head to shut the boot and when her movements faced back she took in his features of slight worry and shock making her laugh. "Just kidding, I love you equally" she teased making him shake his head in amusement.

**Will**

He couldn't really describe what the last two and a half months felt like but if he had to place it in one word it would be happy. They were _crazy_ in love with each other and he knew it was real, just by the way she looked at him or the way she would hold his hand and rub circles on his palm, it was a kind of tenderness that he would cherish for the rest of his existence. They had their ups and downs in the last eight weeks just like every other couple but they always ended in the same place; kissing, apologizing and making up. Both their parents thought they were sleeping together but they hadn't gotten to that step yet even if Will wanted to and he_ really_ wanted to but he understood her willing to be patient. She wanted their first time to be special considering their _actual _first time existed someplace else and he understood that. But as a result he had to sit through a very awkward conversation with his father on the topic of sex and apparently so did she with her mother. It was one of the most awkward moments in their teenage years and also the funniest as they both privately erupted in laughter afterwards.

As soon as they arrived home he jumped into the shower, washing the dirt and grime off a good and challenging baseball game and as he came out Aubrey was already curled up on the couch with popcorn and chocolate whilst Alicia was nowhere in sight. He glanced through the kitchen window to the patio and saw her sitting on the deck whilst looking out into space as if she were lost in thought. She hadn't even heard his footsteps approaching and as he sat down next to her she was still gazing down towards the ground with her chin in her hands. He had noticed that ever since he saw her this morning she had been quite distant, replying with short answers and looking like she was lost in her own mind. He knew that when Alicia was in deep thought it was best to stay away but that didn't stop his mouth forming his curiosity. "Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly careful not to disturb her mind and she glanced in his direction before nodding her head and sighing deeply. "We have three months left of school" she started off and he wasn't quite sure where she was going with this but nodded anyway.

"You know how a few months ago Georgetown sent me an applicant to apply for scholarships?" she asked and he nodded once again unsure of where she was going with this but he had an idea.

"Well" –she paused "About four weeks ago, I sent it back in and I received a letter last night with the results" he widened his eyes in shock and slight excitement before moving closer trying to gain eye contact but it was hopeless as she kept her gaze towards the ground.

"I got it Will" she finally replied and turned to face him in which he noticed for the first time the tears welling up in her eyes. "I got accepted and I gained a scholarship for the first two years."

His jaw dropped and a wide smile spread across his face before he jumped and pulled her into his arms. "Oh my god Leesh" he squeezed her with much anticipation and felt her chuckle against his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his waist. "That's fantastic! That's more than fantastic! That's amazing babe, I knew you would get it!" he pulled back only to see small tears fall down her cheek and a wide smile spread across her beautiful face. He took it as happy tears and tried to wipe them away before cupping her face.

"Okay, I know you should be excited but crying is a bit extreme don't you think?" he joked but she didn't laugh and instead her face fell and she gazed down towards the ground.

"You're going to Harvard" her voice broke and his face fell as he witnessed more tears flow down her cheeks.

"Well no" he started "I haven't gotten accepted yet" –that clearly didn't help the situation as she slapped him hard against the chest and sat back down running her hands though her hair. He sighed before sitting next to her and entwining his hands together before analysing his next words, he really wanted to try and somewhat comfort her, tell her her biggest hopes but ultimately he knows it's worthless.

"If I get good results from Georgetown then I'm coming to Georgetown with you, hands down" he states resolutely

"But you said so yourself, you don't think you'll get it and plus, you're father wants you to go to Harvard"

"I don't care what my father wants!" –It came out a little harsh than expected but he knew she understood.

"Maybe if I get a response from Harvard, I can…"

"NO" –he states resolutely "Don't even think about it Alicia, Georgetown has been your dream ever since you were a kid and you can't turn down an opportunity like this. Do you know how rare a scholarship for law school is? You won't get another opportunity like this and I won't let you turn it down"

"But.."

-"No but's" he says sternly "You're going to Georgetown"

"And you're going to Harvard" she adds and he sighs before running his hands through his hair.

"I don't even know that yet Alicia"

"But you're not sure about Georgetown so where else are you going Will? Yale? Chicago?"

"I don't know!" he replies frustrated "I don't know where I'm going Alicia but I know that I'm not coming to Georgetown" he avoids eye contact because he can feel her pain slice through her features as she takes in his words.

"What?"

He sighs deeply and decides to just confess it. He moves closer and takes both her hands in his. "I received the letter back from Washington, I didn't get accepted Leesh"

"Whaa? Why? That can't be true, you worked just as hard as I have and…."

-"They said it was because other students had higher grades and more experience than me but that's alright because I have an eighty percent chance of getting into Harvard." He explained and watched her shake her head with anger slicing through her disappointment.

"What about us Will? Harvard is in New York and Georgetown is in Washington. We won't have time to see each other. I want to go to college with you, not by myself" she said sternly and he was completely dumfounded. He stared at her for a good thirty seconds before she sighed, shook her head and leant her head down in frustration. It wasn't his intention to take long to respond but her words cut him like a knife as he realised that there was a possibility where they could both move away and she'd meet new people and maybe fall in love with someone else. All those things that were included in what was only described as Will's worst nightmare.

"Alicia" he waited for her to make eye contact but instead she kept her head down so he wrapped an arm around her and leaned his face against her shoulder staring at her long eyelashes from the side. "Babe I'm sorry. I haven't used the right words; I honestly have no idea what we're going to do next year but all I know is that I love you and I want you in my life. Please look at me" he begged and as she gently turned he gazed into her beautiful green eyes and for a moment he thought he could see his soul through it. He cupped her cheeks brushing the stained tears and softly kissed her lips.

"You mean everything to me Alicia, everything" he whispered as their foreheads clashed and she smiled hesitantly.

"You mean everything to me too Will and I love you" he chuckled at her words and clashed his forehead with her; their noses clashing. He pulled her against his chest and she rested her head on his shoulder while rubbing circles above his heart.

"She'll we just see where everything goes with college? Take things slow" he suggest and feels her nod against his shoulder. "Okay" She replies and he turns to make eye contact and smiles at how beautiful she is even if her face is flushed red with dried tears and her hair is shadowing her face. He brushes strands of her hair behind her ears and kisses her forehead.

"It's been an emotional day" she states and he chuckles lightly before staring out into the view of his backyard.

"Yea, tell me about it"

They sit there for a good ten minutes before she gathers herself, standing up and gesturing her hand out to his in which he takes it and as he meets her face he pecks her lips with a soft kiss. "You alright?" she nods hesitantly before looking over his shoulder and then back to his face.

"I'm going to head home and get changed before the party tonight. You're gonna pick me up right?"

"Yep, I'll be there. We're only going to be at Matts for a while right? And then movies" he adds and she nods grinning.

"I hope we don't get kicked out of the movie theatre for making out like last time" she states making him laugh as they walk towards the inside of the house.

"Well if we want to actually watch the movie will have to retrain ourselves" he smirks and she rolls her eyes as a response before quickly waving goodbye Aubrey and pulling him with her outside. He hugs her tightly beside the car and she rests her forehead against his. "I hate fighting with you" she whispers making his heart fall.

"Me too"

"Get some rest, you've been running around all morning" she states sternly before slipping in the car and he leans in the window snatching a kiss. "We're okay right?"

She laughs lightly at his words before cupping his cheek gaining another kiss. "Yes, of course. I love you" he smiled tenderly and sighed in gratitude whilst stepping back.

"Love you too"

**Alicia**

She parked her mother's car outside her house and made her way inside. Sighing as she hung her coat on the coat hanger. It had been a long day of holding important information in which she didn't think she'd be able to tell him. She assumed that he would be mad at her but it turned out to be the complete opposite, he seemed more excited than she was for herself. Granted, she hugged both her parents enthusiastically the night before and she knew that all the hard work, tears and study paid off in the end. The first sight that struck her as she walked through the timber wood of the house was three suitcases packed beside the door. She walked through the dining room towards the living room and greeted her family gathered around the sofa staring expectantly with her parents arms wrapped around Owen whose eyes were red.

"What's going on?"

"Sweetheart, take a seat" her father said and she felt a sudden wave of agony hit her in the stomach as she had an idea of what this could be about. She moved slowly and sat opposite staring suspiciously, she made eye contact with Owen watching him shake his head in disappointment.

"First of all, we love you both very much and none of this is your fault but we can't do this anymore"

-"Mom, what are you talking about?" Alicia cut in and watched her mother sigh before glancing over at her husband who moved closer taking Alicia's hand in with his.

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce"


	9. Their first time

**Thanks so much for all your responses to this as well as my other stories. Life has just been hectic lately and I have no idea how I even managed to write this under such a small space but I hate being late on updates. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter!**

* * *

**Will**

He had rushed when he got her phone call and left his mother and Aubrey to watch the rest of the movie whilst he drove to Alicia's house. He had been waiting outside her house for at least a couple of minutes when he saw her come out through the front door, slamming it rather loudly and running towards him. As she got closer he could clearly see her red cried out eyes and he immediately opened his arms taking her in. He placed soft kisses on her forehead and rubbed her arms up and down in a soothing manner trying to calm her down but his heart broke as she cried against his chest. He kept trying to tame it but it was hopeless so he just held her all the more tight halting her from the will to fall to the ground until she finally was able to breathe calmly and as she looked up to meet his gaze his face fell from the sight of her eyes. He wiped away the remaining of her tears and rocked her calmly while she rested the side of her head against his chest.

"Can we go somewhere" she finally said and he tilted his head to the side grasping eye contact.

"Are we aloud to?"

She shrugged "My parents wouldn't care anyway, my father left twenty minutes ago and my mom is…. Well you know how she is" he nodded before grasping in her first words.

"Where's your dad gone?"

"To a motel, as soon as he gets his own place I'm going to stay with him. I AM NOT staying here with her"

"Leesh, don't be like that. I know you and your mother have your differences but she loves you"

"Please Will, I can't deal with this right now. My mind is just spinning and I don't know what to do" her voice broke and more tears started to well up in her eyes. He pulled her against his chest and kissed the crown of her head.

"I know, I'm sorry you have to go through all of this but I'm right here" he said tenderly and felt her grip his t-shirt tighter. "I don't know what to do Will, I can't believe this is happening right now"

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked and felt her shrug

"Anywhere but this shit hole" -he had to laugh at her words.

"I know someplace where it's quiet so you can tell me everything. You should go tell your mom that your leaving or at least tell Owen" she nods before pulling away and throwing him a grateful smile and running off inside.

He waits beside the car for several minutes until he hears what sounds like arguing and then his girlfriend walk out with Veronica following closely behind her. "Don't follow me!"

"Listen young lady, I know you're going through a hard time but that does not give you the right to speak to me in that tone"

She scoffs in fake laughter before brushing past Will in which he stands in the middle of their little tirade dumfounded. "I am serious Alicia, if you leave you're grounded for two weeks"

"Since when did you care about where I go? God knows I could probably walk out for a week and you wouldn't know I had left in the first place"

"That it ridiculous. Come back inside now"

"No!" she yells and he stares sympathetically towards his girlfriend before moving his gaze towards his mother in law. "I'll take care of it, she'll be alright and I'll bring her back home as soon possible"

-"I'm not coming back!"

"Leesh will you just shut up?" he says as soft as he can and turns his attention back to a smirking satisfied Veronica. "I'll get her to change her mind, trust me"

"Thank you Will" she smiles warmly before making her way inside in which he jumps in the car and notices Alicia keep her distance as she gazes outside the window looking pissed.

"Oh come on Alicia, we both know you can never be mad at me for long" he smirks as he notices her unwillingness to smile until he catches her mouth form into a slight grin and she reaches over to the side to slap his shoulder making him laugh.

"Where are we going?" she asked halfway through the drive

"My parent's lake house, it's not far from here" he explained and she nodded off before falling quiet as she day dreamed out the window. He grasps her hand and entwines it with her, rubbing small circles along the veins of her hand; a concept that she is all to familiar with and every now and then she squeezes back for comfort.

When they arrive on the private property she jumps out of the truck avoiding the house and heads straight for the side of the lake. He notes the chilly weather and takes in that it's probably going to rain sometime that weekend so he heads for the front porch of his family's lake house grasping the key under the pot plant and grabs a blanket before making his way towards her as she sits above the grass taking in the view of the small shiny lake. He wraps the red blanket around her shoulders before sitting down and wrapping his arm around her waist. "What happened?"

She sighs deeply and he admires as her eyelashes flutter and shine through the reflections of the sun alongside the shiny waters of the lake. "I got home and they were all in the living room with Owen, I could tell that he was crying. Long story short they told me they were getting a divorce. My mind started to spin and they were talking to me but I couldn't understand anything they were saying, my head started to zone out but then he stood up and walked towards his bags. Owen ran upstairs and my mother followed him, that's when I tried talking to my father but he wouldn't listen. He ignored me the whole time Will" her eyes glistened with tears and he felt his temperature go below zero.

"I was practically begging him to stay or at letting him take Owen and I with him but he just refused and left. He just left." She finishes and digs her head into the tip of her knees wrapping her arms tighter around them. "Why is it that when something good happens another shoe has to drop triggering something awful, someone always has to hurt me"

"Leesh" he pats her shoulder and squeezes her form tighter. "I'm sorry you're going through a tough time, I really am and you know I'm always going to be here. You don't have to go through this alone"

"I know" she whispers and shifts to rest her head against his shoulder softly stroking his chest. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. I'd probably be lying in some ditch somewhere" –her accusation sends him laughing.

"Nah, you'd probably be in some other guy's arms" he jokes and can easily imagine her rolling her eyes. She lifts her head to kiss his jaw and then shifts her head above his heart listening to the rhythm of its slow pounding.

"How's Owen handling all of this?" He asked and feels her sigh.

"He's alright, I talked to him after dad left, it was kind of like he was expecting it except I was the complete opposite. I hadn't even seen it coming." She threw in and he feels his defences, her defences breaking down all around them so he squeezes her tighter. The house of cards that Alicia has built herself in and the stability of her everyday life has suddenly collided into an enormous mess and will likely be this way for the remaining of her parents' marriage.

"Your parents love you Alicia.." –is all he's able to say because even through his façade, he really has no idea what to say, this concept is beyond foreign to him, he's never been through something like this and wishes to never experience the moment of arriving home to your parents telling you they're divorcing. For as long as he's known he's lived in a loving, wonderful home and family. They have their faults like all families but he's always wanted to inherit his parents love into his own persona, he's just never met the right girl, until now.

"I know they do" –she adds "But I'm hurting, Owens hurting and they can't even see that. It's like they were expecting the both of us to presume after all the arguments and awkward moments that they were actually going to divorce" –her voice breaks but she shakes the tears away and he admires how strong she is. "What I don't understand is why they can't just work it out? Why they can't take couples counselling or why the both of them are unable to have a decent conversation with their own children explaining the real reasons of their separation."

"Maybe" –he says softly and pauses. "Maybe we can find all that out sometime tomorrow when you've slept and eaten something. Maybe we can get your mother to talk things out, thoroughly with you and Owen" he throws in the 'we' because he's now, finally grasped onto the fact that when she's hurt he's hurt which means they're in this together. She tilts her head up to kiss his jaw and then gently lays down taking him with her as they lay against the green grass with her head rested on his shoulder.

"This morning when I told you about Georgetown I thought that would be the highlight of my emotional day, turns out, unfortunately I was wrong" she chuckles lightly and he smiles hesitantly before entwining his hand with hers and bringing it up towards the sky.

"So what did your mom say?" he asked and feels her sigh whilst playing with their fingers.

"My father was the one who dropped the ball, then my mother jumped in. She explained that they had both been thinking about it for weeks and that it was what she wanted, you know how she is, when she wants something she'll go for it without giving one thought towards anyone else. She chooses her own happiness before anyone else's"

"You know, if I have to be honest here babe, I think you're being a bit harsh on her, she is your mother and regardless of what you think, she loves you and she's beyond proud of you. I've seen it, the way she helps you with homework or when you told me that she was always there when you had bad dreams as a kid. In retrospect she's probably stuffed half your childhood up but despite you're probably the one that she's most proud of, -no offence to Owen"

"You're supposed to be on my side"

"I am on your side, I'm just trying to have perspective" he replies softly and feels her sigh exhaustedly.

"Do you think they even tried? To make the marriage work" she asked curiously and he shrugs

"Probably, I mean, doesn't all couples at least try and make an effort?"

"Owens gay" she goes completely off topic and her words throw him off the railway track.

"What?"

"My brother. He's gay, he's known ever since last year. He told me and I think my mom knows but my dad doesn't. What do you think he'll do?" she asked

"Your father?" –she nods "I don't know, what do you think he'll do?" he says softly and feels her prop herself on her elbow to make eye contact.

"I have no idea but do you think it's weird? That he's gay" he furrows his brows somewhat offended and shocked immediately shaking his head.

"No, do you?"

"Not really" she shrugs and he smiles through his eyes before pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've always kind of known it, I mean he used to talk about boys a lot so that gave me somewhat of a hint" she explains

"I think in today's generation society is going to have their own opinions about it regardless, maybe even your father but judging from Owen's type of character he doesn't care what society thinks?" he giggles and Alicia smiles at his words.

"Thank you" she said softly sending a plate of confusion spread across his face. She snuggles once again in the warmth of his chest.

"For what?"

"For not…. Judging, for not acting like the rest of them"

"Alicia, I like Owen, even if he can sometimes tend to be annoying, it's obvious he idolises you and you're probably his favourite person on earth"

"I love you" she grins before placing a soft kiss on his lips and resting her head back in the curve of his shoulder. A crafty smile spreads across his face as he replays her words over and over again.

They lay there for what seems like hours talking, whispering, comforting, laughing. She tells him about the day she came home at the age of eight years old where she found her mother throwing a surprise party just for her. She said it wasn't her birthday but Veronica had replied with "Every day is your birthday sweetheart". It was every child's greatest dream to arrive home to a big chocolate cake every Friday afternoon but Veronica had stopped doing it when Alicia was fourteen when the teenager had complained that it produced too much calories. Alicia had to tip her off with that one, her mother may have had her faults including forcing Alicia to drink a glass of wine on her sixteenth birthday but overall she did her best to try and raise two very stubborn kids and a moody teenage girl. A concept that Will had noticed as he carefully listens to her words and tries to picture the scene of a five year old brunette girl and her mother forcing her into doing ballet.

It wasn't until the sun was setting down that they both found themselves in a position where their lips were connected and their teen bodies were craving to be together. They had been kissing for a good thirty minutes until one thing led to another and he gently pulled away. "I think we're getting a little out of hand" he giggled and watched her blow air between her mouth before pulling his face forcing a deep kiss.

"Alicia.." he sighed before pulling away and sitting up taking in the magnificent view of the suns reflections setting on the waters. He felt her sit up beside him and caught her out of the corner of his eye stare at him quizzically.

"I didn't come here for that"

"I didn't think you were" she replied and grabbed his hand grasping his attention.

"I thought you wanted to do this?" she asked somewhat unhappy making him chuckle.

"I did, but that's until you said you weren't ready"

"Will. I said I wasn't ready weeks ago"

"Exactly, so what's changed?" he asked and watched her sigh before moving closer grabbing his full attention.

"Nothing's changed, I still feel the same about you since a month ago when I told you I loved you or two weeks ago when we were on the verge of hooking up in your car" –she smirked "But I just want this, now, I'm ready" she simply replied alerting his mind into what could only be described as a rush. He stared at her summarising his entire feelings and curiosity causing her to giggle before leaning over for a chaste kiss. "Please Will" he feels her press soft kisses along his neck and sighs as he feels her soft lips along his shoulder, her eyes turning hazel through the sun's deep rays. He closes his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and taking in the sweet smile displayed across her features, who was he kidding? He'd never be able to resist that smile.

**Alicia**

She didn't know how they had gotten to this place of utter bliss filled with nerves and stolen whispers. She had practically begged him before making her way inside the house resulting in Will, finally following her previous footsteps. A few hours ago she was completely heartbroken by her parent's latest announcement and now she had practically forgotten all about it; it was amazing to see what a little conversation with Will Gardnner could do towards her senses. She had to admit she was nervous, they had been dating over two months and within those two months she came to fall in love with him even with some of his flaws. Some people would say it was stupid to be dating someone for only two months and were now sharing a bed but she knew it was different with Will; she had known him for at least two months earlier in which he wasn't just some guy she picked off the backburner.

They reached the living room floor where he carefully laid out cushions and blankets which she found adorable. It was when she delved her tongue into his mouth that all cautiousness ran out and were replaced with eagerness. They slowly undid each other's clothes giggling as he tickled her before falling under the blankets and finding each other's lips once again. She ran her hands through his hair countless times and it was then she recognised this as basically their first actual time, even if that weren't partly true; it was their first time making love to somebody that they actually both deeply loved and cared about.

She admired the fact that he was taking everything slow and letting them both take control while making sure that he had protection and that she felt safe. He kissed her neck numerous times whilst entwining her hands and pinning them above her head and it was when he carefully slid inside her that she expressed a deep moan in his mouth. Each time she opened her eyes he was either gazing down at her or his head was nestled in the curve of her neck and she felt a sudden urge to just squeeze him and not let him go; she wanted this moment to last forever.

"That was…." She paused grasping towards the ceiling

-"Amazing" Will finished and she chuckled before propping up and leaning against his chest with a sheet wrapped around her body.

"Let's stay here" she gestured but knew it was hopeless as he bursted into laughter.

"I'm serious Will, I want to make the most out of this and plus, I'm too comfortable to move" she smirked and he gently shook his head.

"Nice try love, but I promised your mom I'd bring you home and it's getting quite late" he replied and she sighed before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I knew it was hopeless anyway" she murmured much too his amusement

"Will come back again, one day"

"Promise?" she asked and felt him nod

"I promise, sometime in the future anyway" he explained

"And what is that future going to look like Gardner?" she smirked and propped herself up so that she was leaning on his side. She faced him expectantly making him laugh.

"We're going to have our own firm, Gardner, Cavanaugh and associates" –that sent her grinning. "We're going to live someplace out of the city and in the weekends were going to come here without work and go fishing, swimming, cooking…" he trailed off and she giggled at his words.

"What about me? Do I get a say in what's going to happen?" she smirked and he nodded gesturing for her to continue.

"You're going to graduate top of the class" –she started off "You're going to be one of the best attorneys in Chicago and you're going to do probono cases, help the public, -all that stuff. And you're going to work at one of the best law firms in Chicago"

"And you?" he grins

"I'll probably be walking in flats with chubby feet pregnant with your child" her statement sends him exploding in laughter and she joins him leaning her head on his chest in a fit of giggles.

"You're so funny" he jokes much to her amusement. "Okay" he replies once containing himself. "I'll be the best lawyer in this town"

"Promise?" she grins

"Promise"

They do finally gather themselves and dress to some extent looking normal, hair slightly ruffled. He locks the place up and on the way home she sits next to him with her head rested on his shoulder with the both of them unable to contain their wide smiles. "That's my father's car" she said as they pulled up towards her house and felt him tense.

"That car is my mother's" he pointed towards the other one outside the house and she felt worry hollow through her features. She grasped his hand as they walked towards the front door and as she opened the door she was met with her parents and Will's mother sitting in the kitchen worry circulating their heads. She watched Veronica poke her head around the corner and anger fill in her mother's features.

"Where have you been?"

* * *

**Is everyone okay with mratings? if not, let me know so I am warned! :P **

**P.s, this is in a different century guys, so Facebook is deducted. -In reply to that special lovely guest reviewer;) **


	10. A break

**A/N: Again, thanks for the lovely reviews, please keep them coming!**

* * *

"Where have you been?"

She glanced over at Will and then back towards the clock. It was 8.30 at night to which bearing in mind wasn't that late.

"Out" she simply replied and glanced over at her father who wore a look of disappointment. _How ironic, _she thought to herself.

"Alicia, we've been worried sick about you two" her father spoke up and she tried her best not to scoff into laughter. She held it in considering one of her favourites was accompanying them in the room, Will's mother, but that didn't stop the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Well, hello father, did you forget something….. like apologizing to your own children for abandoning them?" she noted her mother's urge to respond but both Veronica and her father kept quiet. She noted Nora, Will's mother make her way towards her with open arms and she finally let go of Will's hand and dug her face into the crook of the older woman's neck. "I heard what happend, I'm so sorry sweetheart" she whispered into Alicia's ear and she nodded before pulling away. "If you need anything, we're always here"

"Thank you" she replied sweetly and watched her make eye contact with her son.

"Where the hell have you two been anyway? We've been worried" Nora's tone of voice switched back to concern and both teenagers paused briefly.

"We went out and had dinner and just lost track of time. I'm really sorry Mrs and Mr Cavanaugh, it won't happen again" Will apologized whilst Alicia glared at her parents praying that they wouldn't make some snarky remark but as always her father kept quiet with a faint nod whilst her mother smiled sweetly.

"That's okay Will, thank you for bringing her home anyway, we know how Alicia can be stubborn" she grinned and Alicia opened her mouth to defend herself until Nora interrupted.

"Well, I'm glad you two are alright but I think we should go now" –she made eye contact with Will. "Give Alicia and her parents some space" she explained and with a brief goodbye to the others she watched her mother in law make her way outside and followed Will outside to his car. She squeezed him tight as they hugged "Tonight was amazing, I don't regret a thing" she whispered in his ear and he pulled back kissing her lips tenderly.

"Me too" he softly replied and eventually let go before she made her way inside towards the warfare of her parents.

"We need to talk" she heard her father say and for a brief second she was alarmed, her father never spoke in that tone, it was usually her mother who handled the conflict but as she made eye contact with Veronica, as expected her mother looked exhausted, over it.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, truthfully. "Honestly, I lost track of time and if it wasn't for Will I probably wouldn't be here. He was the one that dragged me home"

"That doesn't give you the right to just disappear Alicia, we were worried sick about you" her father replied and she felt anger as well as tears spring in her form.

"Are you serious? You cannot talk, I was practically begging you to stay and not leave but you ignored me the whole time! As if I wasn't there, were you even listening to me?.. No wait, of course not, you were probably thrilled with the idea of getting out of here"

"Don't be ridiculous sweetheart, of course I wanted to stay, I just wanted to give you and your mother some time to talk. You know how much I love and care about you and your brother"

She took in his words and sat against the couch sighing whilst covering her face. She felt her father's soft hands touch her forearm grasping her attention. "We are truly sorry that you are going through this"

"That doesn't help the situation" she adds

"I know" he simply replies and as she gazes into his compassionate and concerned facial expression she realises she's already forgiven him, how could she not?

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and whimpers into his shoulder. "I'm sorry"

"No sweetheart, I'm sorry. I am so proud of you" he says and holds her before eventually pulling away and even the sorrow in her eyes isn't enough for him to stay. "I love you"

"If you love me you'd stay" she whispers and even if she knows inside he's trembling, his strong fatigue on the outside suggest otherwise.

"I do love you, always will and you know it so stop being ridiculous okay? I'm moving into my apartment Monday afternoon, do you want to come over and have a look? Maybe give me a hand with some of the furniture, your brother is planning on coming over after all"

_So that's it, it's really happening. _She speaks before the tears can reach her voice. "Sure" she mumbles and quietly excuses herself running upstairs. It isn't planned but she jumps straight in the shower because there's a side of her that feels unclean and there's also the concept of just wanting to break down, granted, that's what she does and it isn't until she's dried and pampered herself she yearns to be in Will's arms so that's when she does the only thing she's ever really known to do whilst depressed. Working.

She's spread out on her bedroom floor in her pyjamas, her hair tied up with homework books and papers spread around her figure. She managed to complete this month's assignment and half of next month's when she finds herself completely exhausted. She lays on the floor and her thoughts start to drift off to four hours ago when her and Will were in their own little bubble. She never expected it to be quite amazing as it was, then again she never once thought that she would be so in love with someone before. She was disturbed by a light knock on the door and knew exactly who it was so she kept her eyes closed. She heard her mother chuckle at the sight of her "Alicia?" –she kept quiet. She felt Veronica's footsteps walk towards her and then felt her mother's soft touch.

"Come on sweetie, get in bed and get some sleep" she opened her eyes briefly and climbed in bed with the assistance of her mother in which she ignored whatever Veronica had to say. There was no way she was going to forgive her for the incidents of the past day. She dug her face into the pillow and felt her mother kiss her on the forehead followed by a brief pause as if she were staring down at her. "I love you, sweet dreams"

As she heard Veronica shut the door she opened her eyes and felt tears spring in them; she felt like she was being a complete spoilt brat, her mother was trying to reach out to her and she kept pushing her away. She often thought if it were the other way around and she had a teenage daughter the last thing she'd be doing is letting her go out with her boyfriend but that was a conversation needed for when the day came. She laid there for another fifteen minutes until she decided to gather her baring's and made her way down the hall towards her parents room. She knocked lightly on the door and opened to find her mother reading a book in bed, she noted Veronica's curiosity and instead climbed inside the bed and snuggled up to her side in which she opened her arm and let Alicia rest her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry" she whispered and closed her eyes as she felt the soothing gesture of her mother's hands rubbing her arms. It was an odd feeling, her and Veronica were never as close as she was with her father but then again; she's recently learnt that her father is not all that she thought he was.

They lay there for a while in the awkward silence whilst she feels her mother's lips placed on her forehead. "Will and I had sex" it comes out abrupt as if she's been contemplating it for the past several minutes and feels her mother tilt her head to make eye contact.

"What?"

"Me… and Will, we had sex"

"When?"

"Today" she simply replies and hears the older woman sigh

"And it was your first time?" her question is expectant and Alicia lightly shakes her head.

"No"

"What?!" her questions comes out more abrupt then the first one and she suddenly feels like sinking into a whole.

"It was me and Will's first time together but not necessarily….you know, our _first_ time"

"So you're telling me that you've already lost your virginity, but not to the guy you love?"

"Yes" she replies quietly and feels Veronica sigh.

"When did you lose it and with you?" this time she asks softly, more calm and it makes Alicia feel ten times better.

"Peter, and around the beginning of the year but we only did it once and I regret it"

"Why do you regret it?" she asked and evidently Alicia didn't expect that question and shrugged

"Because I guess I wanted my first time to be with Will but it's okay because this time it just felt right and I don't regret anything. And we were safe and everything if you were wondering…"

"Well you better have been safe, I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet" she says making her giggle before falling back into a comfortable silence.

"Did you tell him about Georgetown?" her mother's question takes her off guard mainly because she's never had much interest in her and Will's future.

"Yea, he was really _really _happy for me"

"But you don't sound so happy for yourself" she adds causing Alicia to sigh and shrug

"Will's not coming to Georgetown, he didn't get accepted"

"Well that's a bummer"

"No kidding."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" she replies and feels tears well up in her eyes.

"You two are going to figure it out, you always do. Even with those little arguments you have, you always end up making up" her statement sends a broad smile spread across Alicia's face as she recalls the memories and apparently, so does her mother.

"I remember that night you came home and slammed the door in Will's face in which he was arguing with you over the door the whole time. He sat outside on the front porch for what seemed like hours; wouldn't even accept your fathers invitation of waiting inside.."

-And Owen sat outside with him" –she interrupted and continued "I finally came outside in my warm clothes and caught my brother and Will sitting in the cold drinking hot chocolates." She giggled "I was being such a bitch that night"

"You've always been.." her mother paused and Alicia propped herself up raising her eyebrow. "I've always been what?"

"Don't get me wrong sweetheart, you're beautiful and have an amazing nature but you can sometimes be a little brat, I think you get it from your father characteristics, no offence to him"

"How nice of you to say mom, at such an appropriate time" she mumbled and sloped back on the bed. She felt her mother shrug before moving over and pushing a strand behind Alicia's ear. It was similar to the motion she was all too familiar with which came from her boyfriend. It was when she felt her mother pinch her on the shoulder that she pulled away and stared at her in shock. "Ow!"

All Veronica could do was giggle, "Remember that? I used to do it to you when you were five years old" she giggled

"I know, and I didn't understand then!" they both lightly chuckled before falling into a comfortable silence until Alicia finally spoke up.

"You know what I don't understand about you?" she asked softly, barely a whisper

"Why I'm divorcing you father" she guessed and Alicia contemplated on that for a moment.

"No, well yeah… But will save that for another time." She finished and glanced over at her mother who was staring at her expectantly. "You never liked me as a kid" she stated "I mean you like me now, but you never _really_ liked me"

"I liked you" she said clearly shocked but Alicia could recognise that she was evidently right.

"No" she states honestly "We never did anything together. I think you liked Owen, and I was a likeable kid. People liked me" she said sadly and heard her mother sigh deeply.

"If we could do it, all over again" she threw her hands up in the air and Alicia smirked as she could distinctively smell the aftertaste of martini on her mother's lips. She wasn't all that surprised, her mother liked to drink now and again.

"It doesn't matter anymore" she replied honestly and moved to the side in which her mother wraps her arms around her form.

"I probably have no right to say this, considering you're too stubborn to listen to me" –her mother giggled "And I've never paid much attention to your personal life but I don't want you having sex until you graduate. I know you're eighteen and all that crap but I want you focusing on school"

"Okay" she yawns tiredly

"Okay?" she said clearly shocked and Alicia nods "Okay"

**Will**

He walked inside his house with his mother following him from behind and was met with his father sitting expectantly in the living room.

"Will, son, we need to talk" –that never sounded good.

He felt his mother sigh before sitting next to her husband and gesturing for her son to take a seat. He sat opposite staring suspiciously. "This relationship, with the Cavanaugh girl"

-"Her name's Alicia" he cut in more sharp than necessary.

"Right, Alicia. She's a great girl isn't she?" his father said and he furrowed his brows suspiciously. He didn't know what this could possibly be about but he figured it wasn't the sex talk, after all he already endured that experience. He nodded his head with a smile forming on his lips.

"She's a _great_ girl" he replied.

"I agree, and I heard she got accepted into Georgetown?"

"Yea she did, fantastic isn't it?"

"Yep, that is fantastic, I'm happy for her" he said hesitantly making Will raise an eyebrow; he really had no idea where this was going.

"But I think you two need to take a break. Your grades aren't high enough and I believe you're not focused enough, Harvard is currently looking into your grades and your acceptance into that college should be your main priority. I'm not lecturing you Will, and it doesn't have to be for long, just a little break"

"A break? As in break up with her?"

"Yes, just for a while son, she'll understand, school for you right now, is important" his mother said and he shook his head dumfounded. "What? I thought you like Alicia?"

"I DO like Alicia, I love her. She's a great girl, I just think you're a bit distracted at the moment"

"You think that or dad thinks that?" he asked sharply and watched his father sigh.

"Will, you're not listening properly. We're not asking you to stop the relationship completely, just for a month or so, think about it, it could be good for the both of you" his father replies and he tries his best not to scoff in mock laughter.

"No way. I'm not breaking up with her and by the way, this just looks like you're the only one who wants this not mom" he states and watches his mother sigh while shaking her head.

Before she can reply his father speaks up and gathers his bearings in that intimidating way Will hates. "I don't think you have a choice William. We are telling you to DO this"

"No, NO, you ARE telling me, don't bring mom into this, I know you. You're selfish, you'd prefer me to squash Alicia down in order to climb higher, that's just who you are" he stands up and begins to walk out until he catches his father's next words from behind his back.

"Your mother and I are talking to you, you haven't been excused"

"I am not dumping _her _because you think I need to focus more on school. If you just had a little faith in me than maybe I would have gotten accepted into Georgetown; instead of making me apply for every damn law school there is out there. I am not breaking up with her, I LOVE her!"

-"You don't know what love is!" his father shouts back and he shakes his head ready to start yet another argument, except this one is probably where the other shoe drops. His mother sternly interrupts their little tirade.

"That's enough!" she shouted and shook her head in frustration. "I am over the both of you! Will, go to your bedroom, now."

He could hear them arguing downstairs even among his shower and then as he got out he sighed in frustration and shook his head in anger. He felt like punching a hole into the wall. His parents –mainly his father- had gotten to his head. He heard them arguing for over 30 minutes but couldn't find the heart to care anymore. He plugged his earphones and Walkman in and blasted the music. There was just no way he was going to break up with her, even if his father had ultimately, gotten to his head, as always.


	11. The Ring

Alicia

She walked towards the bleachers set totally content with herself as she saw Will sitting down and reading a book. She had his hoddie on with her skinny jeans and chuck tailors in which she knew it was his favourite outfit of hers. They hadn't seen each other since that night and as he looked up to see her walking towards him she took in his wide smile. She watched him stand up and pull her onto the steps before carefully pulling her against his chest, making sure that she wouldn't fall over, he hugged her tightly. She felt awkward in his embrace especially because it wasn't the most comfortable but nonetheless hugged him back equally tightly.

"Hey" she whispered as they pulled away and made eye contact

"Hey" he beamed and sat down, she did as usual and placed her folders and backpack on the seat before sitting behind him and slipping her arms around his waist while resting her chin on his shoulder and staring out into the field, laughing as Will's baseball friends goofed around.

"How was your weakened?" she asked and felt him sigh

"Other than my time with you, it was horrible" he threw his hands up in the air and she furrowed her brows worriedly.

"Why?" he sighed before throwing his head down and running his hands through his hair which made her worry even more.

"What is it Will? Did you have an argument with your father again?"

"Yea, something like that"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly and he chuckled lightly before entwining his hands with hers.

"I'm so pissed off at him, I can't stand to be around him anymore, he just gets under my skin about everything. You know what he said to me Saturday night? He said that he thought it was best that we break up, because of some bullshit about not focusing on my studies hard enough" he turned around to face her and she tensed as she took in his last words.

"He said that? What did he say exactly?"

"That he likes you, I mean really likes you but that you're some kind of distraction, I don't even know what that means? Honestly, he's just looking for a reason to keep me home, miserable and studying all night. I told him that my grades are doing well compared to the others in our class and that I was working twice as hard but he still seems to believe, judging from the rejection from Georgetown that I'm not working hard enough and I need to quote; focus more. God I hate him" he shook his head frustratingly causing Alicia to shake her head sternly.

"Will, don't say that. You don't mean that, now take it back"

-"But.."

"Take it back" she eyed him sternly and he sighed defeated

"Okay, I take it back" he rolled his eyes half-heartedly with a smile playing on his lips. She pecked his forehead before falling into silence, over analysing his words. She was the main cause of his distraction, of course she was.

"You know it doesn't mean anything right?" he asked pulling her out of her haze, back to the present.

"What?"

"What my father's saying about us, he's wrong, you're not a distraction, if anything, you're my biggest encouragement. He can lock me up in prison for all I care, it doesn't change the way I feel about you"

She smiled contently at his words and tries her best not to laugh but to no avail, chuckles softly before placing her hands on his shoulders. "I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me" she smirked making him laugh.

"I'm serious though" he says firmly and she nods her head understandably

"I know you are." She replied before kissing him passionately until he pulled away and grasped her left hand. She watched him pull something out of his pocket and stared at him suspiciously until he revealed its content. A simple silver ring that had love engraved on the front. She widened her eyes in shock etched with concern eyeing him suspiciously causing him to chuckle and shake his head. "It's not what you think"

He paused before slipping the ring on her finger in which it fitted perfectly. "I got it last week, it reminded me of you when I first saw it and I want you to know, that no matter what happens next year, even if you move to Georgetown, meet new people or maybe even a guy" –she shook her head but he still continues. "I don't want you to regret or question anything we had because all that matters is that you know it was real."

"I love it Will, thank you"

"You're welcome" he smiled warmly before pulling her in for a kiss one in which she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and basically straddled his lap before reluctantly pulling away and laughing at their intolerableness to let go of each other.

"Now I remember the passion of Saturday night" she said and witnessed him burst into laughter.

"I'm offended Cavanaugh. Did you forget already?" he joked, she slapped him against the chest before sitting comfortably beside him and staring down at what she now had the privilege of calling _the ring. _

"How's everything at home?" he asked bringing her back to her senses and reality.

"Hmm?" she hummed in bliss

"At home, your parents? Owen? They alright?"

"Uhh" –she paused and giggled "I wouldn't call it alright but it's slowing down into a steady pace. I think they're actually serious this time"

"Serious about what?"

"Splitting up" –she shrugged "Getting a divorce, I remember them talking about it when I was younger but I always thought they were fooling around. I haven't spoken to my father since Saturday and I intend on keeping my distance from now on" she even said it with anger clear in her features and watched him shake his head.

"If I know you as well as I think I do, I know that you can't hold grudges for too long" he giggled and she rolled her eyes amusingly.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't know me as well as you do"

"I could say the same about you." He replied and she hummed in conformation

"You should come over tonight, Aubrey says she misses you and my father's out of town so we don't have to deal with him" he suggested making her chuckle and then falling in silence.

"Sorry, I can't, I have to go home and help Owen with his homework. He's falling behind in school work" she explained.

He nodded understandably "Okay" he squeezed her hands tight and pecked them softly.

"Actually that reminds me, I have to go see Mrs Robinson for my assignment. I'll see you later" –she stood up abruptly and gathered her belongings.

"Well, I'll come with you"

-"No" she cut him off and felt extremely guilty for leaving him so suddenly but her mind was racing. "Stay here, have a game with your friends. I'll see you soon okay?" she slipped her arms around his shoulder and leant her body into his while cupping his face.

"Okay" he replied reluctantly and she kissed him lovingly. "I love you" –she said and with that let go and rushed down the steps. She could feel his gaze on her from behind and she felt tears spring in her eyes. He had basically poured himself out to her including giving her a ring which she thought was the most adorable thing anyone had ever done for her but that didn't stop her mind running wild. She didn't want him to blame her presence for not getting accepted into Georgetown or Harvard or even Chicago Uni. It was obvious that on some level she agreed with his father's words but that didn't mean she wanted to break up with him. She just wanted the best for him, but she also wanted him in her life completely, not halfway across the country, as selfish as that might be, it was the truth. She couldn't imagine going to a different college than him and living separately but maintaining a relationship, the sudden realisation of their future together hit her hard.

She walked into the girl's bathroom and was met with something like whimpering and sniffing. The bathroom door was wide open and as she glanced into the stall the sight she was met with made her stomach clench. It wasn't like she had the authority to feel sorry for her but they had shared so much over the past few years that she still cared for her. "Liz?" she asked perplexed and the girls face popped up before trying to cultivate the tears off her face.

"Oh, sorry" she stood up abruptly covering her stomach and brushed past towards the sink placing water over her face.

"Are you alright?" Alicia asked worriedly and noticed the girl flinch before wiping her face with a paper towel and nodding through the mirror.

"Yea, fine thanks" she smiled hesitantly before walking out hurriedly. Her heels clicking with her movements.

Alicia stood there puzzled for a few minutes before deciding to drop everything and just follow her former best friend. She walked towards the common room and found Liz sitting alone in the room on the sofa with her head in her hands. She gently walked over, careful not to disturb the piece and sat beside her awkwardly before placing a hand on her back. She felt Liz flinch and then she must have recognised Alicia's familiar touch and smell as she kept still and remained with her head faced down.

"What happened?" she asked softly and heard Liz sigh

"I think I've really fucked up now"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should go Leesh, you really don't have to listen to my problems" she recommended making Alicia shake her head sternly.

"No, I'm staying here" she said firm and witnessed Liz sigh before creating a long silence.

"God my parents are going to kill me" Liz mumbled under her breath.

"Liz, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant"

Alicia jaw dropped instinctively and her eyes widened in shock. She seemed speechless for a few minutes before taking in the situation and the fact that Liz looked absolutely miserable and she felt truly sorry for her. Liz came from a wealthy family but her mother was as distant as ever and her father was never home. Her parents were stern in maintaining a good reputation in their family and for their only child to get pregnant, was set to be a ticking time bomb.

"What are you going to do?" she finally asked through the long silence

"I don't know" Liz mumbled and as warm as Alicia was, she shifted closer to her former friend and wrapped an arm around her in which after a tense moment, Liz fell into her arms and covered her face bursting into a pool of silent tears. She rubbed Liz's back up and down in sooth motions.

"Who's the father?" she finally asked the question she had been dreading for the past five minutes. She was just _praying _that it wasn't Peter's; not because he was her ex but because he was too young an immature to be raising a child.

"Chris" she replied causing Alicia to sigh in relief.

"But he can't know" –and suddenly Liz's face popped up revealing the tears among her face. "You can't tell anyone Leesh, please, no one can know" she was begging and it was evident. Alicia lightly shook her head "I won't tell anyone Liz, you have my word"

She nodded indifferently forming a grateful smile before falling into her glum state. "Why don't you want to tell Chris?" –she asked softly and carried on as Liz shrugged. "If you think that he won't want anything to do with the baby, I think you're wrong. He loves you Liz, I've seen him when he's around you, he's crazy about you and he's really good with children. I used to babysit his little sister…"

-"No" –she interrupted, her voice hoarse and broken. "He doesn't want anything to do with me Leesh" –her voice broke "He found out about….. Peter and he just lost it, he was completely heartbroken and he told me that he didn't want anything to do with me and now he's dating that whore Helena and it's just over"

"He deserves to know Liz" –she said softly and rubbed small circles on her back.

"I don't even know if I'm going to keep the baby" –that made Alicia cringe. "I don't want my child to grow up with me as a mother. I was thinking about adoption, but I don't want to give her away"

"Her?" Alicia's eyes widened in slight excitement.

"I don't know" she chuckled "I just feel like it's a girl you know?" she said and glanced down towards her stomach. Alicia noticed for the first time in her entire lifetime of knowing Liz, her eyes shine with a small glimmer of hope and a huge amount of love. Alicia felt a smile spread across her features.

"When did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"About four days ago" –she said and Alicia's eyes widened.

"You've been holding this in for that long?" She asked in shock and Liz nodded indifferently.

"I'm three weeks late. I hadn't even noticed with all the stress about school work and stuff but on Thursday night I was cleaning my bathroom and I found some of our stuff" –she smiled. "You remember that night we had that girls night in thing and painted our nails and danced and sung until my mom told us to go to sleep?" she said making Alicia laugh.

"Yea, I remember. How could I not, that was the best night of my life" _other than this past Saturday. _–she thought to herself.

"Well anyway, I found that box of nail polish and pampering stuff when I came across a pack of tampons and that's when I realised I hadn't gotten my period in well over a month. I brought like, five pregnancy test which were all positive"

"Well I'm sure at least one of them were right" –she grinned causing to Liz chuckle before falling back into her glum state once again.

"What am I going to do?" her voice broke and her eyes were pleading Alicia to give her a simple answer but as Alicia recently learnt, life isn't always simple. "I have no one, my parents are probably going to want me to give the baby away and the father to my child wants nothing to do with me"

"You have me" Alicia simply replied and watched Liz's eyes widen in surprise.

"Leesh, you don't have t…"

-"Elizabeth Walker. I'm not going anywhere, even if you try and kick me out" she threw in her first name much to the other girl's amusement. "I know the past couple of months we haven't necessarily talked but just in case you wanted to know, I've forgiven you for all that crap that went down all those months ago. That's all in the past now and we should probably go see a doctor or something" she gestured and watched as a delicate smile spread across her best friends features.

"You're the best Leesh" she smiled making Alicia laugh. She shifted over with her arm still slipped around her shoulder and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for being a bitch" Alicia mumbled and Liz laughed.

"I'm sorry for screwing everything up." She replied and together they sat there staring towards the ground with Alicia's head on her shoulder.

"I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon, will you come with me?"

"Of course"

**Will**

He was packing his bags into his truck when he saw her familiar silhouette walking towards her car with what looked like Liz beside her. He furrowed his brows confused, they looked closer than usual and he wondered what the hell was going on. He made eye contact with her and watched her say something to Liz before jogging towards him. "Hey" she smiled brightly and it always seemed to take his breath away.

"Hey" he replied hesitantly

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly

"Yea, I'm fine" he took her hand and leant in to kiss her passionately. He could feel the hesitancy in her body language and slowly pulled back and looked at her curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

"No" she replied indifferently. "Have you done all your homework?" she asked out of the blue causing him to chuckle.

"No" –he laughed "Why's that?"

"Maybe you should" she replied hesitantly "I can help you if you want?" she asked and he gently shook his head.

"Alicia, what's going on?" he pulled her out of her haze and she stared at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"You've been acting weird, ever since lunch you've been off, did I do something wrong?" he watched her face falter and she sternly shook her head before moving closer and grasping his forearms.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just a bit lost right now Will" –she wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know" –she chuckled "I love you Will"

"I love you too" they stood for a couple of minutes before she eventually pulled away and glanced back to Liz who was sitting patiently in the car.

"Since when are you and Liz friends again?" he grinned

"It's a long story. I'll see you tomorrow morning" she smiled before pecking his lips and walking away.

"Yea, see you tomorrow" he said and watched her walk away.

He arrived home earlier than expected and as he opened the front door and walked towards the kitchen area he was met with his mother and father sitting at the kitchen counter looking rather nervous and expectant.

"What is it?" he asked as he noticed their hesitancy and moved towards the counter.

"Harvard sent your results in" his father said and he eyed them quizzically before following their gaze towards the large envelope set on the table.

He grasped the envelope immediately and oddly there was a part of him that was hoping it wouldn't be the answer that he was anticipating mostly because New York was the furthest from Washington where Georgetown was and he wanted to be as close as possible to her except that was no longer an option as he was greeted with a big 'Congratulations' sign with capital letters.

"I got in."

* * *

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, hope you are all enjoying this. Please review ya'll thoughts.


	12. Relationships

**I know I'm accomplishing fast updates with this story but I'm trying to get to where the story really picks up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alicia **

It had been a slow couple of weeks ever since Will told her that he got accepted into Harvard which, of course she was ecstatic about. But that didn't remove the anxiety the two were sharing, they both knew that in the next two months, school would be over, holidays would be over and they would be soon packing for their respective residences that will most likely be called their homes for the next seven years which was absolutely frightening to Alicia. She and her parents had been preparing for this moment for what seemed like her whole life only for the actual time to come and she still felt like she wasn't ready. Deep down she knew her relationship with Will had something to do with it.

They were still, stubbornly, avoiding the topic, whenever somebody mentioned it they would intentionally change the conversation to a more mutual one. They hung out as much as possible, (and kissed as much as possible) but with school and exams coming up they were both induced into working hard and Alicia was already packed with spending most of her spear time with Liz. Liz had informed her parents of her 'situation' and as expected they weren't exactly pleased with the situation but ultimately, -they came around to it.

She made her way downstairs from her bedroom, it was a Saturday and she and Will had been planning on spending this day alone, in the private space of his home alongside his younger sister Aubrey. His parents had left town for a work trip and also to visit Sarah at college so Will had the obligation of looking after his younger sister for the whole weekend much to his dissatisfaction.

As she made her way towards the kitchen she was met with her mother sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper with a coffee mug in her hands. It always amazed her to see how content Veronica was at such a time like this, it was like she had been anticipating the divorce for so long. Both Owen and Alicia hadn't seen their father ever since two weeks ago during the time Alicia came home to find both her parents and Will's mother sitting in the kitchen with worry etched all over their faces. It was the longest time Alicia had ever been so distant with her father and her heart broke each time the front door opened and she turned to see who it was but to no avail it was never him. He had called a few times over the past couple of weeks and Alicia spoke briefly to him but never to the extent compared to her long calls with Will.

Alicia had started to recognise over the course of the past couple of weeks that her father wasn't all that had turned out to be, yes, he was an amazing loving parent but what sort of parent abandons their family at a period when there is so little time left to spend with the eldest who happens to be moving away for half a decade.

"Morning darling" her mother exclaimed and she smiled hesitantly. She and Veronica had grown somewhat of attached to each other in the last couple of weeks. If you can describe 'attached' to crying yourself to sleep in your mother's arms while you explain to her that the love of your life is about to get as distant as ever, then yeah, attached would be a prefect description of their relationship.

"Hey mom" she kissed the side of her cheek before moving to the table a grasping a piece of toast.

"You still going out today?"

"Yeah, we're just gonna hang out at Will's, watch movies and stuff.." she shrugged

"And stuff?" Veronica questioned, a sly smile forming on her features.

"Ew mom! I told you, it's not like that, and even if it was I think Will and I would have the decency to do it someplace else other than his parents' house!" she gaped and watched her mother roll her eyes grinning.

"I like it when you get all worked up, you're going to be one fantastic lawyer you know"

"Sometimes I think you get me all worked up on purpose" she watched her mother laugh before setting the newspaper down and flipping her reading glasses off.

"Speaking of all worked up, your father called this morning…." Alicia stood up to gather her coat.

"I don't want to talk about him, I gotta go anyway"

"Alicia" her mother sighed

" . . .him." she states sternly catching her mother's deep gaze before moving towards her and pecking her cheek with a quick kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you later on mom, I'm having dinner at Will's by the way, his sister has the flu so he asked me if I know how to make soup. What kind of person doesn't know how to make soup?" she giggles causing her mother to laugh.

"Okay, don't be too late, your father might be dropping in this afternoon" she explains briefly causing Alicia to suppress the need to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I doubt it" she mumbles on her way out. She slips into her long purple coat before running out towards her car and as she reaches Will's house a smile appears on her features as she takes in the house from a far. Ever since the first night she stayed over (Which Will had to sleep on the couch) she had fallen in love with it. It wasn't too old but wasn't too modernised as well, it had a sense of lovingness towards it, and it held what Alicia had needed most at the moment, emotional support.

She could hear bickering as she met the front door, taking in the muffling, angry voices as she removed her coat. "All I'm asking for Aubrey is that you clean your room, mom and dad are going to push the blame on me and I want to keep the house as clean as possible"

"It's not my fault you're obsessed in keeping things clean Will, seriously, you need to see a shrink, you have O.C.D"

"O.C.D? Since when did you learn what that means? And how the hell do you even know what a shrink is? Oh hey there…" Will said as he caught his girlfriend standing inside the hallway smirking.

"I'm twelve years old Will, not five…. Lessha!" she jumped as she encountered the older girl in which Alicia took her in a tight hug. She giggled lightly as she pulled away and held the brown paper bag.

"I thought you'd need something to cool down that saw throat" Aubrey took the bag in her hands peeking inside, her eyes widening in shock followed by a wide smile and an abrupt hug.

"Yus! This is exactly what I needed, not that stupid stuff Will got me last night, thanks Leesh, you're the best" Once Aubrey was out of the hallway Will took Alicia's coat.

"You didn't have to" he whispered

"I know, but I figured, because you are a boy, that you would have gotten her the wrong medicine" she grins

"Well, thank you" he says before pressing a soft kiss on her lips. "You're a saint"

**Will **

He watches her accompany Aubrey on the couch and admires it from a far as he puts the tomato soup together under Alicia's instructions. Apparently the packet soup is much better than searching for the factual ingredients so she's ordered him to place all contents of the tomato soup packet into the pot while adding a few other ingredients. He's not all that surprised in the fact that his family seems to be besotted with her, Alicia was like no other.

He had changed a considerable amount in the last five months since he started at capstone high school. Not just appearance wise but personality wise. As his mother said the other day 'You have grown into a _real _man'. His heart swelled as she said it, mostly because she mentioned it after she had cooked dinner and he had informed her to relax whilst he did the dishes which was a genuine order and that's when he recognised it, he had changed. There wasn't a moment where he could recall instructing his mother to relax whilst he cleaned the house, that's until he met Alicia and watched her clean her room or made sure that Owen had completed his homework. He'd never seen anything like it before, not from any girl he met anyway.

He felt a pair of long warm arms slip around him from behind as he stirred the soup on the stove and felt a kiss being placed on his shoulder. "Hmmm, smells delicious" she hummed making him chuckle.

"Wanna taste?" he asked and she nodded before slipping around and leaning against the counter. She opened her mouth wide only for him to stick the large spoon in her mouth. He watched her close her eyes and take in its aftertaste before nodding her head proudly with that familiar smirk. "I taught you well Gardner"

He couldn't help but laugh at her words before stealing a quick kiss from her lips and turning his attention back to the pot. When he turned back a few minutes later he caught her circling the grand piano in the far corner of the room. She had told him months ago when he first brought her to the house that she knew how to play, her father and mother had stuck her into piano lessons when she was only eight, her mother had said something like she needed to do something productive, instead of reading books or going to the museum every week, her mother had told her that it was weird and that she needed to be a normal kid. Granted, becoming a skilled pianist at the age of eight wasn't exactly normal for a kid. Will thought to himself.

He made his way over to her and watched her carefully open the lid of the piano before sitting down on the stool and slowly running her fingers along it without pressing or producing a sound. He took in for the first time her eyes glimmer and a small smile play on her lips, it was in that moment that he wanted her to play, he just didn't know if she'd accept.

"Play something" he said careful not to disturb the piece and watched her eyes flicker to his and then back.

"I can't even remember the last time I played" she ran her hands along it once again, he shuffled closer onto the stool sitting next to her while facing her side.

"Just, play anything" he gestured and watched her scoff into laughter before capturing her eyes.

"I think maybe I'd stuff up"

"You can never 'stuff' up" he mimicked before placing a soft kiss against her cheek. She blushed lightly before eventually nodding her head and gathering her posture and body language. He watched her as she tied her hair into a sleek pony tail while pushing strands of it behind her ears and then clearing up her sleeves. He watched intently as she closed her eyes briefly before taking a deep breath and pressing the first key. His eyes followed her every finger and he noticed for the first time the ring he gave her 3 weeks ago appealing with her slow movements. She started off with a slow opening, then moved into a more mutual base. Fast but slow and overwhelmingly beautiful to Will's ears. He's sure that when she mentioned she couldn't remember the last time she played, it was solidly a myth. It was like she had been playing every day for her entire lifetime and he couldn't help his gaze wonder along her extremely concentrated face. In this moment he thought she was just breathtakingly beautiful. His heart skipped a beat.

The piece wasn't long but by the end of it Alicia's fingers looked genuinely warned out and he couldn't help but notice the wide smile that spread across her features as she finished and gazed down at her hands bringing them up as if she saw something through them. He was still staring at her speechless until she turned her head to face his and blushed lightly.

"I told you I haven't played in a long time" she shrugged

"It was amazing"

"I was crap, I missed some of the keys and it was an absolute mess, my piano tutor would be so disappointed.." he quietens her by leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"There was nothing wrong with it, you were perfect" he watched her ponder on his words with that familiar smirk before shrugging and leaning forward for another kiss.

"I'll take your word for it" she grins and he chuckles against her lips. He feels her tongue clash with his and with each time it always amazes him how her lips always taste like strawberry's or candy.

"Ugh, you guys are gross" they hadn't realised Aubrey walked in until they heard her voice complaining and she quickly pulled away much to Will's dissatisfaction and gently stood up.

"You'll understand one day sweetie" she said softly to the twelve year old and laughed as Aubrey furrowed her face in disgust.

"Yeah well, I only hope that one day I understand what the hell you see in my brother"

-"Hey!" Will shot back in shock making Aubrey and Alicia giggle.

"I'm joking Will! You're my favourite person in the world" she grinned as she walked towards him and pecked his cheek.

"Yeah, I better be."

**Alicia**

They had lunch together, which Will's soup had turned out to be quite delicious. Aubrey was snuggled into the couch, with tissues surrounding her and Alicia and Will had made their way upstairs into his bedroom. They had promised each other that nothing would happen until school was over but that didn't mean they regretted their first night making love all those weeks ago. They climbed on to the bed, exhausted but none anticipating to fall asleep. The past few weeks had been daunting on Alicia to say the least but she knew this conversation had to take place and what better for it to occur in the privacy of his own bedroom where there were no distractions and bad timing interrupting. She knew that he had been trying to avoid the topic but it had to come out some time right?

"Will, I think we should talk"

"Okay, what about?" the smirk on his features clarified the fact that he was enjoying the comfortableness that surrounded them as they laid curled up on his bed.

"About college" she said and witnessed his face falter before sighing and staring towards the ceiling.

"Alicia.."

-"No Will, listen, we can't keep avoiding the topic, it's going to happen whether you like it or not"

He exhaled deeply once again before propping himself up and sitting against the headboard. She sat up straight and turned so that she was facing him and folded her legs.

"I know you're scared, and so am I but the reality is, in a few months we're both going to be leaving Chicago, our homes and could possibly never see each other again so.."

"Alicia" –he sighed and shook his head. "Do we really have to do this, now?"

"Yes we do!" she gaped in shock. "Why are you so persistent in avoiding this? It's like you don't even care"

"I do care, I just think that we should make the most out of the time that we have together, instead of worrying about what might happen next. You're moving away, and so am I, and we're going to change. YOU"RE going to change, you're going to meet new people and drift apart. That's just the reality of all this mess"

She hadn't shown it but deep down his words had hit her, hard. She hadn't known the true reasons of why he would always flinch when somebody mentioned the fact that they were heading to different colleges but now, she's come to the realisation that his true worries are not the concept of moving but rather the alternative of forgetting about them and what they had, which was an idea that didn't make sense at all.

She shook her head and sighed defeated. "So that's what this is about? You think we're going to drift apart?"

He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, this is just giving me a migraine"

"Will" she paused and grasped through her muddled up brain that was running wild. "I'm not going to forget you if that's what you're worried about? And who says we're going to drift apart? We can still be together, will see each other in the holidays and…"

"Alicia" he shook his head and exhaled loudly. "That's not going to work, we both know that. That's exactly why I wanted to just make the most out of the next couple of months"

"What does that mean? You want to wait till the year is over to break up with me?" she said in shock and watched him sigh before looking up towards the ceiling searching for some sign of encouragement. "We have no choice Leesh"

"Bullshit" she shuffled off the bed and grabbed her coat before hastily walking out. She could hear his footsteps behind her and felt her blood boil, suddenly feeling the adrenaline rush of escaping and running away.

"Where are you going!?" he said as he ran down stairs after her.

She whipped her head around, glancing to the side careful not to wake Aubrey who was knocked out on the couch in front of the fire place with blankets covered around her. Alicia almost smiled at the sight before she remembered that Will was staring at her expectantly.

"Home!" she shot back in anger but made sure it was only audible to Will's ears.

"Come on Alicia, don't do this" she ignored him and slipped into her boots before making her way outside.

"So that's it!? You're not even going to talk about it with me?" he gaped making her scoff in short laughter. She stood under the front porch and faced him.

"Now you want to talk about it? What happened to leaving it for another time?"

"God Alicia, will you just calm down! I didn't think it was a big deal, you have to face the reality of all of this, we're already drifting apart!"

"I have to face the reality of all of this?" She gaped "I could say the same about you Will, you just blatantly explained to me that you don't think WE'RE going to last so you want to make the most out of the next couple of months before you can grasp the opportunity to leave me"

The shock was clear as anything through his features and she felt slightly bad for witnessing the hurt that seemed to circulate through him. "Leave you?" he said in shock. "Alicia, that's the last thing I want, and if you seriously think that I would want such a thing than you're crazy. I want what's best for you, which is to just let you go, we can't keep living in false hope like we are now"

"False hope? You've given me nothing but false hope!" she gaped in shock. "Everything we've been through Will, what was your intention with it? To have a little fun? Enjoy the summer? If you had known at the end of the year we were going to separate would you have kissed me on the field that day? Would you have asked me on a friking date?"

-"I don't know!" he said and shook his head, trying to figure out all her evasive questions at once which it was obvious to her that he was having a hard time in processing it all.

"I didn't expect us to end up like this Alicia, and for the record, I'm not physic, I can't read the future Leesh, if I had known what was going to happen I would have avoided Harvard and worked hard to get into Georgetown but that just isn't the reality anymore in this circumstance." She took in his words and watched him sigh once again before sitting against the balcony and rubbing his head in exhaustion.

They both stood there for a good five minutes thinking deeply, under the shelter amongst the pouring rain that was surrounding them when Will finally gathered his baring's and she caught him stand up from the corner of her eye. She was trying her best to avoid his gaze but at the moment she knew her deepest desire was to learn what he was thinking.

"We don't need to figure this all out tonight" he said and she turned facing him expectantly, wondering where the hell he was going with this. "Will finish off the years exams and then see where it goes from there"

"What are you saying Will?" as she gazed into him she noticed that he looked like he was fighting some internal war and her stomach started to ache as she witnessed him avoid her gaze purposely and stare off towards the street.

"I'm saying we take a break"

"A break?"

"Yeah" he nodded indifferently still avoiding eye contact and she felt her heart plainly drop to the ground. "I just, I think we need time, to figure out what we want in terms of our relationship"

"Is that what you want?" she watched him finally make eye contact with hers and thought she saw something as sorrow in his eyes as he met hers but instead her gaze focused on the façade that he was performing. He shrugged his shoulders before moving towards the front door, brushing past her as if she weren't there.

"It's best for everyone Alicia" he replied, his voice hoarse and the way he said her name, it was as if that one word didn't mean anything to his vocabulary which was the ultimate breaking point for her.

"Fine" she said through her broken voice. "If that's what you want Will, then you got it" she threw her hands up in the air exaggeratingly before eyeing him up and down, praying for some ounce of regret but instead he just stood there, with his head against the door and his eyes closed as if he were just wishing for this to all go away.

"It's over Will" marching off towards her mother's car and feeling the tears spring in her eyes as she slipped into the car before reversing back and driving off. She took one glance towards the rear view mirror and noticed that he had already walked inside, giving up on her already.

* * *

**Sorry :/ But we all know that this wouldn't be a Willicia story without a little drama or bad timing right? Review please**


	13. Problematic

**Like I said, there is no willicia story without a little bad timing amongst that happily ever after... It's the hard times that strengthens a relationship and I am sorry :/**

* * *

**Alicia**

She had expected him to drop by the next day, apologize and then eventually make up but there was no sign of him whatsoever which was the ultimate breaking point for her. She had a feeling that this was different, they had their fair share of arguments in the past as well as small snippets of break ups but this was different. It was like they hadn't even known each other, it had been 2 weeks, 5 days and 13 hours since the argument, not that she was counting. And they had been stubbornly avoiding each other, talking when necessary, switching study partners, dodging the football field and bleachers set as much as possible. It was absolutely absurd and it was shortly after that she realised she missed him. Just being held in his arms was enough, it calmed her, it made her feel like there were no worries in the world including what type of future would transpire in her life. She wasn't sure if he was missing her as well but of course there was a huge part of her that hoped he was also longing to be in her embrace. She was still madly in love with him, she often thought that there wasn't a moment where she doubted it, and then the fight happened and she suddenly grasped some insane idea that he doesn't really love her anymore. It was stupid, she knew he cared for her but that didn't change the fact that he was the one who broke it off and let her go without looking back, it broke her heart.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by someone calling out her name, it was the end of the school hours and she was just getting ready to head to Liz's house for a brief on how her best friend's first ultrasound went. She turned to see Chris running towards her, the first sight she took in was his flustered face, as if he had just had a heart attack and she had an idea of what this could be about. Liz still hadn't told her ex-boyfriend that he was the father to the being that was currently growing inside her, she hadn't told anyone in fact, just her parents and Alicia so by fault Alicia had to keep her mouth zipped as well, including from Will which when she pondered on it, she was sure he wouldn't even care.

"Alicia!" Chris yelled out to her as she stood in the middle of the car park and she took a deep breath. Her eyes landed on a familiar figure slowly walking behind Chris in which Will was completely oblivious to what was going on as he walked towards his vehicle. _Great, _she thought to herself.

"Yes?" she tried to act surprised at his rush towards her but by then she had fully grasped the fact that he knew.

"Is it true?" he said, almost in anger and as he got closer she noticed for the first time the slight tears in his eyes.

"Is what true?"

"Don't play dumb with me Alicia. I knew something was going on with _her_, and I know for a fact that you are aware of it. You two wouldn't be friends again if it wasn't true. So tell me, is she pregnant and having my baby!?"

She sighed and stared out into the sky before making full eye contact with him. "First of all Chris, Liz and I would have made up in the end, regardless of her situation and yes, she is going to be a mother and whether she allows you into the child's life, you're going to be father regardless. But I think you really need to talk about this with her, and could you be pleasant to her from now on, I've seen the way you talk to her, she's going through enough already"

"Wha? That was before I knew that she was carrying a child Leesh! IF she just had told me, I would have forgiven her right away and been by her side, Why the hell is she doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Keeping it from me!" he gaped in shock almost offended and she took a deep breath before glancing around the area taking in that they had already grasped some attention, including Will who was staring at them suspiciously from a far.

"Okay Chris, I think you need to calm down, Liz doesn't want anyone to know and you've already spilled somewhat of the beans to the open" she explained and watched him gaze around the area before sighing and rubbing his forehead..

"Is it because she thinks that I'm not good enough? That I might stuff up our child's life by being a part of it?" he whispered and she lightly shook her head with a smile playing on her lips from the fact that he said 'our child's life'. She knew that these words were going to fill her best friend's heart.

She took immediate action and placed her hand on his forearm, shaking her head she bolted. "No, no, NO, you're completely off Chris. I think she didn't want to tell you because she thinks you hate her and by fault might hate the baby and she knows that you already have a girlfriend so…"

-"But it's not like that" he interrupts shaking his head sternly. "I don't go out with Helena anymore, I broke up with her because I wanted to fix things with Liz and then I found out that she was pregnant and that the baby might be mine. I need to see her"

"I don't think that's such a great idea Chris"

-"Alicia, I just found out that she's having a baby and that I'm going to be a father, I need to see her" he started to walk away until she grasped his hand tightly pulling him back.

"I understand that but she's just arrived back from her first ultrasound with her mother, if you're planning on going to her house there's a chance that you might have to face the warfare of her parents before you get anywhere near her. She's going through enough Chris, don't go and hound into her now"

"Hound into her?" he gaped in shock "Alicia that's the last thing I want" –he said softly and maintained a firm hold with her hand. "I just want to see her, talk to her, not argue with her and if I have to face her parents than I will. I'm going over there Alicia"

She sighed before pulling back only to see Will walking towards her, she felt her heart stop and butterflies fill in her stomach. "Okay, I think she's home but if she isn't just wait for her. She'll likely have the first ultrasound picture of the baby so you have that to look forward to. I'll be over there soon, just let me deal with this" she whispered back and he nodded before turning to the side and making eye contact with Will.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I didn't realise he was waiting for you"

"Its fine Chris, just go" she shrugged him off and he nodded before stepping back and acknowledging Will with a small nod.

"I'll see you later" Chris yelled out to her before rushing off and she sighed deeply whilst meeting Will's hesitant gaze. She raised an eyebrow curiously and had to clutch onto her books as she felt his presence and scent invade their proximity.

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied awkwardly before looking towards the ground.

"Are… Is everything alright?" he asked gently and she lightly nodded her head still avoiding his gaze.

"Yea, never better" she mumbled before taking in a deep breath and grasping the courage to make eye contact. When she did her eyes followed the hesitancy and tentativeness that was in them. It made her heart beat faster and faster.

"Okay…. Well, uh…. I was hoping maybe….we could talk, sometime tomorrow, I mean, anytime that suits you of course….. Just you and I and…. no distractions." He said and she felt her head and her heart clash into each other resulting in her unable to use any words. Her mind was running with questions. _What does this mean? What does he want to talk about? Does he want to get back together? _She felt like she was back in third form, wondering if the guy she had a crush on was going to ask her out.

"We don't…. we don't have to if you don't want to…. I mean, you know….. it's okay, I understand" he spluttered as he noticed her long pause and she lightly shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine" –she cleared her throat. "Uhh, I have my last two exams tomorrow and then Liz wants me to go to the football tournament with her later on in the night. Are you going?"

He cleared his throat before shifting awkwardly and nodding his head. "Uh.. yeah, yeah I think so"

"Well then…. Maybe we can talk sometime after or before the game. I mean… I would do it tomorrow but I have my last exams and stuff…"

-"No, no, it's fine. Tomorrow night is fine with me"

"Okay, well….. I'll see you around then"

"Yeah…. See you, tomorrow" he smiled, this time genuinely and she nodded off whilst waiting for him to walk away, that's until he made eye contact with her, his eyes conveying what could only be interpreted as longing, frustration and sadness, all in one.

"Well I gotta go" she pointed, her voice rough from its long pause and lack of oxygen intake.

"Yeah…. Of course. See you tomorrow….. Alicia" he acknowledged before slowly walking away. She sighed and blew air between her face, throwing her hand bag and books into the back seat and slipping inside the driver's seat. She glanced through the rear view mirror only to see him slip into his truck and she hit her head against the back seat sighing in exhaustion. If there was anything Alicia was privy to it was being awkward around her own….. ex-boyfriend.

**Will**

His mind was running wild as he drove home, purposely taking the highway so that he had the time to think thoroughly. _Why was she and Chris having what looked like a heated conversation? Why did she have her hand on his arm? Were they together?_ Even the thought of someone else's lips on hers made his stomach turn because as far as he knew, -even though they were separated, those lips belonged to him and everything else that came with it.

He had naturally assumed that breaking up with her was the best option at this point, they were both moving away and he thought that being the one to break it off would be best for everyone but he's come to the realisation over the past couple of weeks that he's deeply regretting it more than anything. He knows it was probably the most reasonable thing to do but that didn't necessarily change his feelings for her. He figured that this was probably what 'hard love' felt like.

"When it comes to a relationship, it's the hard times that strengthens it"- his mother had said, a concept that he's beginning to agree with. In fact, the expressions on each family members was almost laughable. Sara had said something like "Yeah right, let's see how long that lasts" while Aubrey had commented with the most remorse, "You're an idiot Will". He was sure that he was going to get her back, and they were going to make it work even if that meant living away from each other. He had made a plan, after the first two years he was going to work hard to complete a transfer and transfer to Georgetown where they could physically be together.

So, when the time came for the football tournament to begin that very next day, he jumped at the chance to search for her in the crowd and sure enough, he spotted her familiar silhouette sitting beside Liz, the two of them laughing at something. Will was currently sitting next to Matt in which Matt had his tongue down his girlfriend's throat which in Will's current situation, disgusted him in more ways than one. He and Alicia had agreed to meet in the locker rooms at half time so as each time he had the opportunity, he glanced back, to see that she was still sitting in her same position, looking miserable as ever as she gazed out into the dark night and the current football game that seemed to be a ticking time bomb. He nearly laughed to himself, he always knew she didn't quite have a tendency to love sports, aside from baseball in which he had spent most of his free time teaching her the rules of the game.

He felt like he was over analysing his speech that he was going to express to her in less than half an hour. "_I made a mistake breaking up with you_." No that was too modern. "I'm_ sorry, I love you." _Too cliché. "_Alicia, I'm sorry, I want to be with you and only you, forever." -_A bit extreme but it'll have to do.

He stood up fifteen minutes before half time and made his way towards the men's room searching for somewhere private so he could probe on his declaration speech that currently, sounded so radical to his ears. "I'm sorry for being a dick, I miss you and I want to be with you and I want to make us work" he said to himself as he gazed at his figure through the bathroom mirror. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "What's wrong with you? Just tell her" he shook his head once again before gathering his baring's and making his way outside into the hall.

"Will!" he heard a voice call out his name and turned to see Helena walking towards him, a wicked smile spread across her features.

"Yea?"

"I've been looking for you, I was hoping we could catch up?" she raised her brow, smirking as she moved closer and he took one glance at the end of the hall, towards the doors and then back. "Uh, sure"

She moved closer causing him to step back, a little tight spaced, leaning against the wall. "I heard you and Alicia broke up and I just wanted to see if you were alright?"

_Really Helena? _He thought to himself and noted her move closer. _Okay, you're stepping over the boundaries._

"Helena" he started off and shook his head but before he could continue she placed her index finger on his lip, much to his astonishment.

"And I heard she hooked up with Chris" –that made him wide his eyes. "And I wanted to see what _this _felt like" she leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his, practically forcing him into it. He felt her tongue lean into his, recognising the taste of her lips. _Strawberries, just like Alicia's._ He felt her arms wrap around his neck and for a brief moment, he felt like it was Alicia standing before him, causing him to respond.

**Alicia**

She saw him stand up and walk around the side of the bleachers set towards the locker rooms. She could feel his gaze on her all night, and she had to admit, she had been thinking of him all day. She glanced down at her watch, half time was only fifteen minutes away and they weren't supposed to meet until then. She waited around for him to arrive back to his previous seats but to no avail, he hadn't shown up and so instead of waiting the remaining minutes until half time, she excused herself and slowly made her way towards the locker rooms. It was the sight in the middle of the hallway that made her heart stop. She paused at a halt, braced the palm of her hand against the wall and took in the sight of Will and Helena Lenatta making out with Helena's arms wrapped around his neck and Will's tongue down her throat. She felt tears spring in her eyes, he was doing _this _only a few minutes before they were supposed to meet and talk. She couldn't help but wonder if he were doing this on purpose, if he were just playing her from the beginning. No, that wasn't Will. He wasn't some sick postiche of her previous boyfriends, she was sure of that.

Before she could make her presence known, she turned back towards the doors walking hastily back towards Liz, grasping her best friend's hand and pulling her towards the car park. As soon as she slipped into her car she broke down, dropping her face into her lap and letting the tears fall. She could vaguely hear Liz talking to her in hushed voices, asking what the hell was going on but she was immune in responding. She had experienced this type of pain before but this was different, it was ten times worse than before with Peter. She loved Will so much more greater than she had loved any other guy, justifying the reason she felt like someone had just ripped her heart apart, and squashed it into a million pieces.


	14. That wasnt the plan

**Will**

He quickly pushed her away and stared at her in somewhat of shock as well as disgust. "Helena, what the hell?"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?" he spat back in shock

"What's wrong with me? I could say the same about you, YOU kissed me back!"

"I have a girlfriend Helena, just leave me alone" he started to walk away until her words stopped him.

"Well, I'm sorry but I was under the impression that you and Alicia weren't dating anymore especially because your _girlfriend _seems to be moving on already!"

"What?"

"Alicia and Chris. It's ironic right? I mean she's going out with mine and her best friends ex"

"What on earth are you talking about?" recognition surfaced through Helena's features and he watched her turn slightly red.

"You don't know?" she whispered, he shook his head. "Courtney said she saw them at the movies last night" she explained briefly and as he took in her words he felt his defences breaking all around him. It couldn't possibly be true could it? Although, there isn't any reason why she wouldn't; Liz had previously slept with Peter Florrick while Peter and Alicia were still dating, perhaps Alicia grasped some sick opportunity to repay the heartbreak, except as far as he knew, Alicia and Liz were on good terms (for some odd reason) and Alicia wasn't that cruel.

As he was still analysing the current topic, he sensed Helena's urge to continue the current conversation, until he gently shrugged her off. "I think you should stay away from me, I'm not interested Helena, why don't you go hook up with the next available guy" he said harshly before walking away, he knew he had sounded tough but his mind was currently running wild. He needed to talk to her.

He walked outside into the dark night and the loud noise of the crowd that came with it, he searched for her amongst' the bleachers but to no avail she was nowhere to be seen and he furrowed his brow confused. They were actually supposed to be meeting in this exact spot but as he gazed around for many minutes he discovered that she must have left. _So much for wanting to talk. _

He had searched around only to find out through a few friends that she and Liz had rushed out as soon as half time started causing him to shake his head defeated, already tired of the day's events. He left for home earlier than expected and decided that he was over it. He was going to talk to her the next day whether she liked it or not, if she wanted to make their relationship work she had to meet him half way.

**Alicia**

"It's okay Leesh, everything is going to be okay" Liz repeated as they sat on her bed, Alicia's head placed on her shoulder with tears running down her cheeks. "Just forget about him, he doesn't deserve you and fuck them, Helena is just a slut"

"You didn't see the way he was kissing her Liz….. They… they were all over each other"

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes I'm sure!" she rubbed the remaining tears away and glanced at herself through the mirror, astonished at the horrid mess she currently looked. "Why would he do that? Right before he wanted to talk to me, he was all over her" she repeated once again and covered her face with her hands. She felt an arm on her shoulder followed by gentle patting.

"One more week Leesh" Liz started off. "One more week until graduation and you won't have to face him or that ugly slut ever again" Alicia nearly laughed at her words; Liz was never one to use curse words but when it came to Helena Lenatta, she had every right to use anything against her.

"Thanks Liz, I think I should go home now, my mother is probably worried sick" she said as she glanced at the clock.

"Chris is coming over soon, we're going to the movies tonight, do you wanna come?"

"No thanks, and didn't we go to the movies last night?"

"Yes, but I want to watch the movie again and more importantly, I want to eat the popcorn again" she grinned but her smile soon fell as she took in her best friends form.

Alicia laughed lightly at her words. "Yea, well, have a great time, I gotta go" she mumbled

"He's not worth your tears Leesh, you've been through enough"

"I know, right now I just want to go home and climb into Owens bed" Liz giggled, walking her downstairs towards her car, she gave her one last hug, wishing her best regards.

As soon as she arrived home she past the kitchen where her father was sitting nervously at the kitchen table, as if he had been waiting for her to arrive home. She watched as he took in the sight of her face and moved closer grasping her forearm causing her to push him away.

"What are you doing here?" she spat back and took in the shock cross through her father's features. The irony in the situation was ridiculous, what was he really expecting? That she would run into his arms after three whole weeks of not seeing him_. _

"I've come here to talk. Your brother is going to stay with me next week at my new apartment and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"Too late, I'm going to Georgetown as soon as graduation is finished"

"You're what?" she heard her mother's voice behind her and turned to see Veronica standing in her robe, the lack of sleep clear in her features. She watched as her mother took in the sight of her face, primarily her eyes causing her face to falter. But before Veronica could ask Alicia jumped in.

"I've decided to head to college after graduation, start early on looking for apartments" _and get out of here as soon as possible._

"When did you decide that?" her mother asked

"Uhh, about an hour ago" the shock in her parents features was clear enough except Alicia no longer cared, it was a decision and when she had her mind set on something, nothing was going to get in the way.

"Oh" Veronica looked hurt. "Are you sure?"

"Yeup" she said, slowly backing away. Avoiding the eyes of her father and the hidden hurt clearly visible to his eyes. "I'm going to sleep" she mumbled before rushing up the stair case.

Brushing straight past her own bedroom she headed straight for Owen's, opened the door only to be met with the sight of him, lazily splayed against his bed, asleep. She shook him by the shoulder, hard and abrupt causing him to groan in annoyance. "Piss off" he mumbled.

"Owen" her voice broke from the oncoming tears. "Move over" she instructed

His eyes shot open as he took in the sound of her shaky voice and softy shifted over to the other side of the bed. Rubbing his face in annoyance. She rested her head on his pillow and uncontrollably cried into his shoulder, grasping his hand for support as she whimpered hysterically.

"What did you and Will argue about this time?" he groaned

She shook her head and cried more, eventually Owen awoke somewhat fully and took in her form. She figured by the way his brows fell that she looked like the living dead which in retrospect, it was the perfect way to describe how she was feeling.

Owen shook his head and sighed "What happened now?"

**Will**

He walked through the halls of school, feeling the overwhelming sensation of knowing that it was his last week to ever walk the halls of this school. His sleep last night wasn't exactly the best, his thoughts kept traveling to Alicia and the conversation they never had. He kept wondering why she had left so abruptly, family troubles? Maybe something possibly to do with Chris? He _hoped _for the former.

As he reached the end of the hall he could clearly recognise Alicia's backside facing him, while she seemed to be in a deep conversation with Liz and what looked like Chris holding Liz's hand, confusing Will to the point of having to stop and gather his surroundings. Whoever said Liz and Chris were no longer an item was obviously, deviously wrong judging from the way he had his arm wrapped around her waist, shielding her bare stomach. But then again, whoever said Chris and Alicia were an item, were completely and utterly mistaken, he silently cheered but couldn't help wonder what was going on.

He also noticed how Liz seemed to be putting on a few pounds but discarded it and took in the real matter at hand, Alicia. Alicia was actually in same proximity as him. He moved closer. "Alicia!" he called out her name and watched as she turned to face him. His relieved smile lightly dropped as he recognised her pink, cried out eyes. Something was obviously wrong.

And that's when his blood ran cold, Alicia gave him a bitter, glacial glare that could easily have caused the whole universe to freeze, before she hastily brushed past Liz and marched outside. He furrowed his brow confused, etched with concern and turned to see Liz, also glaring at him as if she were fighting the urge to strangle his throat.

Before he could even respond to her glacial look, she jumped in first.

"How could you!"

Will was taken aback by her sudden icy attack. She moved closer, shrugging Chris away and standing up against Will.

"What?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! You know what? You two deserve each other!"

He shook his head, baffled. _What the hell was she talking about? _"What?... Am I supposed to know what you're talking about Liz?"

"Don't play dumb Will! Alicia saw you making out with little miss short skirt last night, do you have any idea what you've done?" Her words sent his blood going below zero. _She saw him? _Yes, that was the only possible explanation to why her eyes ran cold as she made eye contact with him, only a few minutes ago.

"I have no idea what exactly she saw Liz but…"

"Let me make this easy for you, Alicia saw you all over Helena last night, so I think its best you just stay away from her now okay ass?" she spat back

Chris interfered "Liz come on, calm down" he grabbed her hand

"Stay out of this!" she pointed her finger towards him

"It's not good for the baby" he said softly, his gaze falling on her stomach.

Will took one glance at her form and felt his eyes fall in plain shock and realisation. Liz was pregnant and having a baby with Chris. That explained everything; the reconciliation of Alicia and Liz's friendship, the fact that Alicia had been spending so much time with Liz and also the secrets, he knew she had been hiding.

He wasn't sure if what hurt more was that Alicia hadn't felt compelled enough to tell him or that she didn't trust him enough.

"Just stay away from her, she's been heartbroken enough" Liz finished with a short sigh, followed by one more glacial, pathetic looking glare as she hastily turned around, rushing off, leaving Will completely dumbfounded.

Chris sighed, shaking his head in exhaustion as he began to follow his girlfriend, until Will gathered his baring's and quietly pulled him back.

"Chris man, what's going on?"

"Look dude, I don't know" he threw his hand in the air. "All I know is last night, I went over to Liz's and Alicia had been balling her eyes out on Liz's lap. I try to stay away from their stuff. I think Alicia just needs some time alone, to clear her head before leaving for Georgetown next week"

"Next week?"

"Yea. She's leaving after graduation"

"She's what?" he gaped in shock "She's leaving next week? As in moving to Washington next week?"

"Yes, yes, look. I'm not stepping into the middle of this, talk to Alicia about it" he pushed away, frustrated

"How am I supposed to talk to her about it if she won't even communicate with me?"

"I don't know, she's your girlfriend not mine. You deal with it" he said before walking away, leaving Will baffled as well as frustrated all in one.

He had some kind of sensibility in the way his feet moved, as if he were running but in reality, was marching forward trying to search for the only girl who could reduce him to this, it took a while, he searched amongst the field, the bleachers set, her classrooms but to no avail, she was nowhere in sight, until one idea popped into his head and as he walked into the gym, his corrections were right. She was currently perched onto the top corner of the seats above the gym bleachers sets.

He noticed her urge to try and conceal her appearance by stuffing a book in front of her face but that kind of stupidity never worked for Will. It was safe to say he could probably immediately spot her amongst a crowed of brunettes.

"You're leaving?" he said as he reached the bottom of the stair case and gazed up at her.

She took one look at him through her glasses, throwing them off and giving him a chance to look at her broken eyes and wore one look that could have easily made his body shiver.

"What?" she said sharply

"Georgetown, you've decided to leave early?"

"What do you care?"

"What do I care?" he said almost in shock. "That wasn't the plan Leesh, we weren't supposed to leave home until our courses were supposed to start. That was the plan" he said, the hurt conveyed in his voice and features.

He watched her scoff in fake laughter. "You don't get it don't you?"

He figured by the expression on his face that she received her answer by her next sentence. "There is no US anymore Will, it's over, it was over the minute you started hooking up with Helena, only a couple of weeks after you broke up with me. As far as I can remember that wasn't the _plan, _or was it your plan all along? Hook up with me, before dumping me and joining Helena Linnatas fan club of boys"

He shook his head, utterly frustrated and perplexed. "Okay" he sighed "I get why you're pissed Alicia, but me and Helena, there isn't anything there, there never was and I am deeply sorry that you saw that… last night, but it didn't mean anything, you have to believe me. I don't know what you saw but she kissed me and yes, I kissed her back but it only lasted a minute and I pushed her away…. Where are you going?" he said as he noticed her stand up and gather her belongings.

She sighed deeply. "I'm not in the mood to listen to your excuses Will, I'm really tired and I just want to go home and sleep"

"Well too bad because we're talking about this" –he really had no idea where he had found the strength to stand up against her.

"Will…" she shook her head

"We're talking" he stated sternly.

She sighed once again, before dropping her things on the seat and slopping down. Exhaustion written all over her face. "Fine, but keep your distance, I don't want to touch you right now"

Even if her request was reasonably understandable, it still didn't surface the hurt that struck him, especially because she didn't really seem to care that he was hurting too. "I didn't kiss Helena, she kissed me and it only lasted for a moment. I wanted to talk with you; that was why I had been waiting in the locker rooms for so long. I was trying to come up with the right things to say and then she came in and she was going on about you and I and how she heard we had broken up. And then she said something about you and Chris and that you two hooked up"

He watched Alicia take in the depth of his words, anger as well as shock forming in her eyes. "Chris?! You thought?..."

"Yes, yes, I know, it's stupid but at the time it seemed right and Helena kept going on about it, pointing out the facts and what not. It was when she said that she had seen you and Chris at the movies, I knew she wasn't lying so I thought the worst but then that all changed a half a half an hour ago when I found out that Liz was pregnant with Chris's child, which, brings me to my next question. Why didn't you tell me Leesh? I thought we had promised each other a long time ago that honesty was the best policy?"

"She begged me not to say a word to a single soul! What did you expect me to do? She's my best friend!"

"Yea, and I was your boyfriend!"

Silence soon filled their presence and he flipped his head down, leaning against the wooded chair and sighing in exhaustion. Alicia's voice brought him back to reality.

"Liz is pregnant, she's is growing an actual human being inside her and she's one out of a few people that I am sure I can trust with my entire life, including all my secrets. She knows things about me that I haven't even told you, so I figured the least I could do was keep this _one _secret from the world but seriously Will? What difference would it have made if I had told you? Regardless, you still would have dumped me"

"So we're going into that scope now? The break up stage?"

"Call it whatever you want, All I know is, you break up with me, explicating that you thought we needed a _break _before ignoring me for two whole weeks until you had some sudden urge to talk to me again, only to find you hooking up with the one girl in this school, that I can't stand. What kind of concept would you call that now? The heartbreak stage?"

"How many times do I have to say it Leesh? It didn't mean anything!"

-"That doesn't make it any better Will, that doesn't justify it. It still happened; you still kissed her back and as hard as I try, I can't get the sight out of my head. I don't think I ever will"

As he looked at her, she looked like she was suffering through some internal battle and he figured, she probably was. The sudden wave of realisation hit him as he recognised that he was the guy who damaged the love of his life's tears and heartbreak; it was then, that he hated himself more than ever.

She looked exhausted, that was evident and he felt truly sorry, but he wasn't ready to let her go home, just yet. He swallowed thickly. "I know you're leaving for Washington next week but I hate this Alicia, I hate arguing with you, I hate leaving things unsettled and I hate the fact that bad timing seems to be our worst enemy at the moment. I just want to sort things out between us before we leave for college, which, you and I both know, we don't need to leave until another month or so"

"I've made my mind up Will" she said softly "And I have forgiven you, but I'm just over it" she shrugged, sighing in deep exhaustion.

"We've just caused each other so much grief in the last month. Yes, the time we spent together were probably the happiest I've ever been but I think you were right in saying that we needed a break. I realised that last night. And it took me a while to realise what you meant, we were too wrapped up in each other and fighting half the time about our future that we had completely missed the headline. We're going to law school" a small smile formed on her lips.

"We have probably dreamed about this ever since we were kids, not much people have the opportunity to actually say they're studying law, not many people have the opportunity or the energy to work as hard. When I told you that I had gotten accepted into Georgetown, did I jump up and down in your arms? No, instead I bursted into tears because I was too fastened up into what life would be like without you. When you told me that you received a letter of confirmation from Harvard, I didn't jump up and down in excitement for you, but instead I ignored you for the whole day. That's what I'm talking about; we were too focused in each other that we completely dismissed the fact that law school is around the corner, law school mixed with years of exhaustion, student loans, bills to pay. Everything that revolves around becoming an adult"

-"You sound like my father"

"That may be, but I've come to the knowledge that some things have to change, I need to grow up and stop living In this bubble of paradise" he noted her stand up, start to gather her belongings once again, causing him to stand up and gaining her attention.

"So what you're saying is that you're all grown up now and that what we had was just a simple faze you were going through?" the hurt was clear in his features and he watched as she shook her head, almost in pity.

"No. What we had was special, and I loved you, I still love you, so much, but that doesn't necessarily mean that love will get us through years of being away from each other. In fact, I'm sure, one day, you will meet somebody that will win your heart over and I can't wait to see the day where you kick ass in court" she grinned, but he noticed that the smile hadn't reached her eyes.

She walked towards him, leant over and brushed her thumb against his cheek, the soft texture of her skin causing him to brush against it. She leant forward and placed a soft kiss against his cheek before whispering in his ear. "You'll always be my first Will, always"

Followed by gazing into his eyes, throwing him a sweet smile and walking away. Her boots echoing against the wooden floors as she walked out.

* * *

**I know, I know, this is not what you were all expecting but it is far from over between them, in fact, it's just starting. The next chapter, is where the story kind of really picks up, which in a way, it was the intention all along. Please stick with me, see you all again in two weeks! (Wont be able to update anytime soon - that time of the year in uni, *sigh*) **

**And I think I should warn you in saying that, the next chapter kind of picks up in the future if you know what I mean;)**


	15. 10 years later

**Will**

The visionary in Chicago these days was ridiculous. He could recall times in the past where everyone lived in piece on the outskirts of Chicago, nowadays there was no such thing as piece. People were running around, stabbing others backsides to reach the totem poles; it was one dynamic he came accustomed to while working at Chicago's most top, prominent law firm in the city, which, judging from the amount of firms Chicago holds nowadays, it was a huge compliment but hardly on his part.

He naturally assumed that working for his _ex-_high school sweetheart's father would be such an inaccuracy choice but it was the complete opposite. In fact, if anything he had learnt an immense amount of knowledge in terms of the law just by observing him. Everyone admired David Cavanaugh, he was certainly one of the best and never mixed business with family. Which was probably the primary reason of why Will hadn't heard anything regarding Alicia in a little under ten years. He knew it was for the best, but, that didn't necessarily give him the chance to completely dismiss her out of his head, bearing in mind that his former boss often talked about her with his other colleagues, as if she hung the moon which always made Will smile. And then there was the fact that David's office was surrounded with family photos, mainly of himself, Alicia and Owen.

The first few years for Will weren't exactly his best, no, that would be an understatement; It was excruciating, but nothing compared to the first year without Alicia. He partied, slept with numerous girls, lived the wild life for the first six months, trying to live off the grief of letting her go but then came to the realisation one morning as he awoke with a massive hangover and a tornado wrecked apartment that some things had to change. He immersed himself into his study, avoided as much girls as possible and a little over three years he became the best in his class, trying to fulfil his promise to her of reaching paramount so when the time came for him to move to Chicago, he was going to start from there, hopefully building himself into one of the best attorney's in Chicago and achieving the goal she had set out for him, all those years ago.

He knew it was pathetic, but when it came to Alicia he vowed to keep his promises.

_"__You're going to graduate top of the class" –she started off "You're going to be one of the best attorneys in Chicago and you're going to do probono cases, help the public, -all that stuff. And you're going to work at one of the best law firms in Chicago"_

_"__Okay" _he can recall smiling like an idiot.

_"__Promise?" _The grin on her face was undeniable and her flushed cheeks that came with their previous first round of love making made her look exceptional. The sheets that covered her chest caused her porcelain skin to glow, it would always remain in his head.

_"__Promise."_

And that's exactly what he did; the moment he graduated he moved back to Chicago –his home town and spent an interview with Diane Lockhart, accomplishing his first interview, he started off as a junior associate and then by his fourth year, he was offered partnership. He was criticised for being favoured by the equity partners but, he appreciated the fact that he knew, he deserved it more than anyone else. Nepotism be screwed.

It was mornings like this, as he gazed out into the magnificent view of Chicago city from his office that he wished, Chicago wasn't as boring and city like. That was partially the reason he kept the lake house which was on the out skirts of Chicago. After Aubrey graduated his parents moved to Baltimore whilst Aubrey stayed with Sara in New York, leaving Will the only member of the family in Chicago and absorbing the only memory he had left of Alicia.

The house.

He knew it wasn't healthy or ideal, but it wasn't like he could just sell it off, it was a family jewel, been placed in his family from generations before him and he figured he could at least renovate it before selling it.

Which is exactly what he accomplished in the last four years; he did most of the work on the house but the rest was done by professionals, which Will didn't mind because it gave him less time to wallow on the certain memory that the house brought and instead, focus more on his job.

He had the most billable hours than anyone in the law firm had, his usual day routine was arriving to work at seven in the morning and finishing before midnight. He was known for being the young Mr Cavanaugh, as much as he appreciated the comparison, he didn't exactly take it as a compliment. Will made sure to stay clear of having a personal relationship with his former boss, as much as he wanted to sit back and have a drink with the guy, it wasn't appropriate, because he knew that the father would most likely bring up Alicia and the last thing Will wanted was for memories of his first love to surface so he ignored it, and avoided any conversation that revolved around the Cavanaugh family as much as possible.

"Will?" he turned to see his assistant standing at his door with a few folders in her hand.

"The Makenzie case, you said you needed copies?"

"Uh yes, thank you Susie"

"It's Sarah" she corrected, throwing the papers on his desk.

"Uh yes, sorry Sarah" he said, turning to face the view and rolling his eyes.

"Miss Lockhart requested for you as well" she said before leading herself out. He made his way through the short distance from his office towards Diane's and as he glanced through the glass wall of his other ex-boss that was now his partner, he could easily see David having somewhat of a heated conversation over the phone and from the words Will caught he could only assume it was an argument.

Will was sure that that man was too old and exhausted to be adding more stress onto his shoulders; it was the reason he felt rather relieved that David Cavanaugh was resigning, even though he knew he would miss the man's jokes and presence, the guy was in his sixty's for Christ sake and wasn't exactly getting younger. In fact, he had already experienced a few mild heart attacks but Will tried to avoid it, and carry on with his life after all, his life was completely different nowadays. Without Alicia's presence was for the good.

As he stepped into Diane's office, unannounced he could easily see the concern in her eyes as her gaze was fixed on her partners office before her.

"What's going on there?" Will said, nodding off towards his former boss whose face was all red across the room, clearly angry at whoever he was talking to through the other line.

Diane sighed "He's talking to his daughter" he noted Diane leave it at that, followed by a hesitant, suspicious observation as she eyed him up and down, as if waiting for the other ball to drop but Will had learnt over the past four years how to perform the perfect poker face.

Will was clever enough to know that David had probably mentioned something to Diane about his daughter and Will's relationship back in the days. After all, the two partners were very close, almost too close, Will noticed. But stayed clear from his working partner's relationships.

"You wanted something?" he changed the subject. The conversation changed automatically into work, discussing a case and the preparations for court the next day. He'd notice now and then how Diane's gaze seemed to rear off his towards the back of his shoulder and he'd follow it only to be met with the same sight of David's frustrated features through his office, but this time, as Will and Diane both walked out of the office in preparation for court he noted through the glass wall, his former boss hang up on the phone abruptly before throwing it on his desk. It was unlike David Cavanaugh to lose all irritation and rage, in fact, Will admired the fact that he had the ability to hold it in without bursting.

"What happened?" Diane asked David's assistant, knowing that she had been walking in an out and must sure have heard the conversation. Will tried to back away from the conversation; he prided himself on having the ability to ignore anything regarding the personal dilemmas of his work colleagues but the next words that came out of the young woman's mouth had directly taken him.

"His daughter, Alicia, she's getting married and he doesn't like the fiancé, in fact, hasn't even met the fiancé so he's pretty pissed. She's flying here from Washington"

Will was sure that he felt his heart pulsate in short beats. _Alicia? Getting married? _Even the sound of her name in his head brought back tons of memories; memories that he had surfaced beneath the ground, discarding for so many years. He noted Diane motion for him to get a head start on court, he slowly backed away but not before diverting his eyes to David's form and the sight of Diane placing a hand on his shoulder in a sense of comfort.

He slowly made his way towards the elevator, his eyes falling on the ground and his mind sinking into some place else. He had never forgotten Alicia Cavanaugh, nor would he ever forget who she was. How was it even possible to forget your first love? He had always assumed that they would meet again in some distant place in the future, with their new lives and he would smile at her with joy, and remember how they spent a summer beneath the trees.

Except how could he do that if he was still in love with her? How could he just let her go without rationalising it, maybe this time was different, maybe bad timing wasn't their worst enemy anymore, no, he knew that part weren't true. Life wasn't that simple anymore and bad timing had just taken to its worst from finding out that she had already found the ability to move on.

But that didn't discard the fact that _she _was coming back, here, to Chicago after spending so many years away from home. She was finally visiting the place where _they_ pledged and then eventually drifted apart and even if, she wasn't exactly arriving back to the neighbourhood they grew up in, because as far as he knew, Veronica had sold the house years ago after Owen graduated and Will no longer had the courage to visit that place ever again, he knew, he had a gut feeling that the moment she was going to arrive off that plane, the familiar aroma and trail of Chicago air was going to hit her nostrils like a bird meeting it's long lost feathers.

Who was he kidding? He'd never get over her.

* * *

**I swear, the fact that Alicia's fathers name is David, has nothing to do with David Lee! I just oddly, couldn't picture his name as anything else and David just kept circulating my mind so, please discard David Lee having anything to do with this story. Next chapter is all Alicia, and I promise, it's much longer! **


	16. Alicia

**Alicia**

The weather in Washington was different to Chicago's. Which bearing in mind, to Alicia it was a good factor. She couldn't quite describe it, the climate was moderately the same but the air was different, the atmosphere was altered. It caused her to miss home more than often, talking to her family over the phone was never enough, but she had gotten used to it over the past ten years. Georgetown was everything she expected it to be if not better, she had experienced some of her best years in Washington DC but then again, she knew the worst years outweighed the good.

Whenever she thought about year one of law school her thoughts always drifted off to Will, she couldn't quite grasp why, after all, it wasn't like he was there to experience it with her but he was, in some alternative, there in her mind constantly. She wondered what he was doing, if he found his first year at Harvard difficult, had he moved on with some other girl? She cried herself to sleep numerous times that year, just craving to be in his arms or to talk to him. But in saying that, she had to admit, living without him had been one of the hardest decisions of her life but it also gave her the chance to grow. Experience life without him, become a stronger person from a result of heartbreak and become accustomed to change.

Change was significant to Alicia in the last ten years. She not only changed personality wise but also exterior wise. She still enjoyed the odd jeans and sneakers but her outfits, nowadays were narrowed, usually accustomed to the life of a lawyer. She replaced sneakers with boots, wore heels nearly every day and became familiar with tight, uncomfortable dresses and tahari suits. Her posture had even converted into what one would call proper, she always sat up straight, crossed her legs and entwined her hands. It became the usual when she had received her first job in Baltimore which was where she had met her fiancé.

Finn, she always smiled when his name was mentioned. During her years at law school she had avoided dating all together, still caught up in the idea of Will, she had to snap herself back to reality and recognise that it was time to let it go, shed the entire past and start again. That's when she allowed Finn into her life, seven years after.

She got a natural fright when he had proposed to her, it was certainly unexpected and they were only in their third year of dating but with a little persuading on Finn's part she finally said yes.

She felt all her hopes and dreams crash this morning as she challenged her father over the phone. She assumed that he would be happy for her, but that was no longer the alternative as her father raved about not getting permission or even having the opportunity to meet Finn. Her father had managed to persuade Alicia in flying to Chicago for two weeks which of course, was out of the question but then she came to realise that if she spent time with him she could sway him into accepting Finn.

But that wasn't the only problem she had to face with going back home. She had accepted, long ago, the fact that Will, her ex high school sweetheart was working for her father and she had to face the reality that no matter what, they were always going to cross each other paths, just hopefully she wouldn't have to stay in Chicago for too long and that her parents were going to accept the fact that she was planning on living in Washington forever and keeping her distance from Chicago and all the memories that came with it.

Alicia Cavanaugh prided herself on having the ability to overlook certain memories and store them into a box but that didn't necessarily mean she could forget them forever. In fact, just as she was stirring her coffee on the kitchen counter of her and Finn's apartment she caught what looked like a movie that had a couple swimming in a waterfall, through the television, sparking up a certain memory that she had forgotten for more than a decade.

_They were in their first month of dating and he had taken her out to some small waterfall out in the country near his family lake house, she laughed at his face as his eyes roamed over her swimsuit. She made sure to stay clear from the water whilst he had already jumped in and had been begging her to join in. She shook her head and wrapped herself tighter in his hoodie._

_"__Will! It's freezing! You're crazy, we're going to get sick" _

_"__Oh come on Leesh, it's not cold when you get in! Stop being a killjoy, you don't want to ruin that swimsuit do you?"_

_"__If you keep going the same way you are now Will, I'm never going to get in" she threw him a glacial glare that could easily have frozen the sun._

_He sighed "I'm sorry baby, please get in" he threw in his sweet soft voice, which she now knew how to divert._

_She threw him another glare before crossing her arms and pouting like a small child. "It's cold, I want to go home." _

_She watched him laugh before he moved closer to the rock and reached out. "Okay, can you help me up first" she smiled down at him, happy that he was accepting her request and took his hand, only for her to be sidestepped as he grasped her hand tightly and pulled her down with him into the water. She screeched as the cold water hit her skin and slapped his head, much to his amusement. She laughed before splashing water at his face and pushing away from his arms but she knew it was hopeless as he made sure not to let her go._

_They chuckled at each other before she slipped her arms around his neck, looking deeply into his eyes she leant forward and caught his lips into a soft, lingering kiss. She ran her hands through his wet hair, feeling the warm proximity with their connected bodies and the loud thumping of the water fall she pulled back and gazed into his eyes which mirrored the same amount of love pouring through. Feeling every emotion she had been experiencing over the last month, she couldn't hold it in anymore. _

_"__I love you" It was the first time she had said it, and by the expression on his face she was starting to regret it, until, she watched as a wide smile spread across his features._

_"__I love you too, so much."_

She smiled at the memory, her eyes falling soft as she recalled the taste of his lips that day. His lips always tasted nice and she often wondered if he made sure to have nice breath, just for her.

She immediately felt herself tense as she sensed a pair of strong arms slip around her waist from behind followed by a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She looked up from her day dream towards the window, automatically wishing the memory to be erased completely so that she wouldn't have to feel so guilty in her fiancé's arms.

"You seem lost" Finn murmured

"What?"

"You looked like you were in a completely different world" he explained

She shrugged before taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm just a bit tired, I have to start packing for my flight tonight as well" she explained and turned around in his arms, facing his curious blue eyes.

He frowned "Tell me why you have to leave so early."

"Because, I told you, my father is never going to give up until I spend some time with him, he's just resenting me for not visiting him in ten years"

"And if it works, I'll be flying over in two weeks right?"

She smiled, nodding her head "Right"

"Well, I better pray for a miracle then" he laughed

"I can get him to like you, honestly. He's just not ready to let me go yet, that's all" Finn laughed before circling her waist.

"Trust me, I know the feeling" he replied whilst moving in for a kiss. She giggled against his lips and as she opened her eyes she got a fright for a moment as she replaced Finn's body and face for Will's. The shock in her eyes was evident, causing Finn to furrow his brow confused before pulling back and opening his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

Finn's face faded back and she sighed with relief. Noticing the plain concern in his face she nodded. "Yes" –she lied. "I'm just, you know, nervous and all"

"You'll do great" Finn's smile was hopeful and happy at the same time; happy that he was going to marry the woman of his dreams, causing her to feel all the more awkward. She wasn't used to this kind of intimacy, opening up to someone had been foreign to her during her years at law school. It was a concept that she avoided at all cost, due to wanting to stay away from the likes of a romantic relationship but of course, that all faded when Finn and his persistence in taking her out for a date came along.

She kissed Finn goodbye at the airport, sensing the passion and emotion that was pouring out of him from one kiss. "I'm gonna miss you" he murmured

"I'm going to miss you too"

"Call me every night"

"I will" she smiled, before pulling him in for a hug, she rested her chin on his shoulder and gazed up towards the ceiling, suddenly feeling the huge wave of realisation as she was about to visit the home city that she grew up in, and most likely going to be bumping into a certain someone that she had been avoiding for far too long.

"I love you Alicia." Finn whispered causing her to smile hesitantly.

"I love you too, I'll see you soon" she ran her thumb along his cheek before giving one last kiss and letting him go. She sighed as she waved goodbye. Sighing in relief? Exhaustion? Alarm? She didn't know, but she was petrified at what was about to arrive.

She called the familiar Chicago landline, smiling as she recognised the little voice on the other side. "Hi sweetie, its aunt Alicia, how are you?"

She winced as the little girl screeched in excitement through the other line, causing pain to Alicia's ears. "Aunt Licia! Aunt Licia! I want to come back to your house!" Emily said excitedly through the phone making Alicia laugh out loud.

"I'm sure we can arrange that sometime over the holidays, where's your mom?" she heard a few muffled voices behind the phone in which Emily was clearly complaining to her mother that she wanted to stay on the phone longer until she finally let go.

"Leesh?"

"Hi Liz" she smiled happily at the mention of her former best friend. She heard Liz chuckle through the other line.

"Hi to you too. You know, if my corrections are right, I'm sure the last time you called was only last night, miss me already?" she joked

Alicia chuckled before sighing and gazing around the terminal. "You'll never guess what I've just done" she whispered into the phone

"What?"

"I called my father this morning and told him about the engagement, he was pretty pissed and it doesn't look like he's going to like Finn anytime soon, with you know, not having the opportunity to meet him yet" -she heard Liz sigh through the phone.

"And it gets worse. I'm coming back home for a couple of weeks, I have to try and convince my family to like my fiancé, have you ever heard of such a thing? It's crazy"

"You're coming back HOME!?" Liz said in shock through the other line causing Alicia to chuckle.

"Yes, I'm at the airport now actually, which brings me to my next question, mind if I stay at your place for the next two weeks?" she laughed

"Of course, I'll pick you up, your god daughter is going to freak when she sees you" Alicia laughed once again at her words before gathering herself and walking towards the gate.

"Okay, I gotta go. See you soon" with a few more exchanges Liz hung up and as Alicia pressed decline her screen saver popped up. One single photo of her and Finn, her arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, she noted his smile reach all the way up to his ears, feeling the air pierce through her and the sudden guilt wave through her as she realised, ever since Finn proposed a weak ago, she had been thinking about another man since.

* * *

**Please don't begin to dislike the story because of the Finn storyline, I know most people don't like him and I totally understand, but I didn't want to invent a new character because it just wouldn't have been realistic and I certainly wasn't going to use Peter, so Finn was the only option. But there won't be much Finn in this storyline anyway so you wont have to put up with much of him. Review please!**


	17. Complications and Memories

**I apologize for any errors in this chapter, after watching that new episode of TGW I was too much of a crying mess to edit it, arrghh! It was beyond amazing. Some feedback would be nice, please!**

* * *

**Will**

He woke to the sun's strong rays shining through his bedroom's window, turning his head towards the wide window that faced out to the magnificent view of the lake below his house, he sighed. Rubbing his eyes in sleepiness he turned to the side to see his on and off again girlfriend Amy splayed out, naked before him. Shaking his head, disappointed in himself he hopped off the bed and began to dress for the day.

Friday's were Will's favourite, mostly because it was a beginning of a weekend, which meant he had time to lay his frustrations out and work on the house. Weekends also meant that he had enough time to himself; in which, he avoided work as much as possible and drunk himself to the point of intoxication. He had even once considered burning the house down once he had finished working on it but then recognised he'd most likely be smouldering his only memorabilia of _her _as well. Will Gardner was privy to heartbreak, it wasn't a foreign concept to him but his idea of heartbreak was different to anybody else's. Heartbreak was falling for someone and experiencing the best months of one's life only to be pushed apart and never falling out of love for that one person. He often wondered if he would ever forget about her completely, he sometimes wished he hadn't met her in the first place, then maybe he wouldn't have to suffer through her face constantly shadowing his mind.

He waited for Amy to leave, kissed her goodbye and reminded himself that this was only temporary, he knew she wanted more but he couldn't give her that, she wanted him to travel with her on her journalism work, she wanted to live with him in the house which was definitely out of the equation, and of course, she wanted them to be official but it wasn't necessary.

He arrived to the office early, being the only one there he grasped the files from his brief case and walked towards his former work partner's office, throwing the papers on his desk, before he could turn something familiar caught his attention. It looked like some kind of gift that David obviously had no interest in as he had clearly ripped the wrapping paper apart and its content was splayed out on the desk as if it had no meaning to its owner. It was a new photo frame, in which Will was sure that David must have received just the day before. He looked more into the depth of the image before him and felt his heart stop.

Alicia.

It was definitely a new piece; considering most of David's photos of his daughter were from back in the day when she was just a child, this image was different, she looked, she looked…. like a woman.

She was wearing a simple navy blue sweater, her arms were wrapped around a stranger's neck, they were both staring towards the camera, their smiles as wide as Jupiter. Her beautiful brunette hair was leaning to the side with its movements and her eyes were sparkling in its magnificent shade of green and hazel. God she looked beautiful. Happy. He only wished he could say the same about himself.

"Oh Will, good, you're here, I need you to second chair with me on the case with me on Monday. I won't be in today"

Will bolted away from the desk, feeling himself swallow thickly and trying to regain his breathing in which he hadn't even known that air had caught his breath. "Uh…. Yeah sure, you won't be in today?" he said to David

"No, I'm going out for lunch with Alicia" he watched as a wide smile spread across the older man's features. "She flew in last night"

Will felt himself tense at the mention of her name, forming an escape plan, he cleared his throat. "Oh, cool. What case did you want me to second chair with?"

"The preliminary hearing"

"Okay, I will get started on that right away" he rushed out as quickly as possible and could feel the sense of David's intense gaze from behind.

Running his hands through his hair as he sat on his office, leather chair he shook his head in frustration but all that could come to mind was Alicia. Alicia, Alicia, Alicia. He was a fool for letting her discard their relationship all those years ago, he often wondered what life would be like now if they had stayed together. Would she be the one he was to wake up to each morning in house? Would they have made it work? Would he have taken a transfer to Georgetown so that they could have been together? Most likely.

Love was unrequited and completely unfair.

**Alicia**

She walked through the large restaurant, completely content in herself and feeling a wonderful smile playing on her lips. Today, she was going to make it her mission to prove to her father that her fiancé was everything he would have liked, if not more and that she was going to marry him regardless. Feeling the Chicago, spring air circle her nostrils she inhaled deeply. God, she had missed this place. After she had taken her god daughter to school that morning, so many memories had crashed into her mind. Emily attended the same preschool Alicia did as a child and the recollections of the past had surfaced in her mind. She had gotten herself a hired car considering Liz needed hers for work. Alicia still couldn't believe that Liz was a nurse and that her husband Chris was chef and the owner Chicago's finest restaurant. She knew that it had taken them a while to get to this place but the fact that Liz and her now, stable family lived out in the outskirts of Chicago in a big country house, made Alicia smile and inhale its pure smell.

"Alicia" she turned to see her father walking towards her, taking in his appearance, she couldn't help but notice how healthy he looked. His broad chest was visible and his grey hair was only snippets mixed with the clean brunette behind it. She still found it surprising that he was at the age of sixty.

"Dad" she smiled, widely. Standing up and straightening her dress that skimmed over her body she jumped into his arms and laughed as he pulled her off her feet, embracing her into one of the most tightest hugs she had experienced in a long time.

"How's my girl doing?"

"Good" she smiled, pulling back she took in the glimmer in his eyes and the happiness behind it.

"You're still as beautiful as ever"

"Thanks" still feeling awkward in her embrace she pulled away to sit down and watched as he sat opposite her and covered her hands with his as she had hers placed on the table.

"How have you been sweetheart, I mean really, it's been a while since I've seen you"

"Four years" she said, recalling the day of her graduation in which it had been the first time they had seen each other since she left for college. Pushing the memory away she sat up straight and grasped his hand.

"And you dad? Owen tells me you haven't been listening to your doctor?" she smirked as her father shook his head lightly, clearly frustrated at his son's loose tongue before smiling.

"I'm fine, you know how your brother is, he's jst being dramatic. Anyway, I'm glad you're finally here in Chicago, I can show you around the city, it's changed a considerable amount don't you think"

"It has. Did you get my gift I sent this morning?" she smiled widely and watched as the smile on her father's face fell into a straight line.

He cleared his throat "Yes, your boyfriend looks nice" if it weren't for the tone of his voice, she would have been sure that he was genuine but she knew her father better than anyone. She covered his hands once again and leant in.

"He is nice, he's really nice and I can't wait for you to meet him. You two are going to get along, I just know it"

He shook his head "I don't see that happening sweetheart"

"Why not?"

"Because how am I supposed to know I can trust this guy? He asked you to marry him and doesn't even have the decency to come to me and ask for permission"

"This is the twenty first century dad, we're not in the eighties anymore. And besides, it isn't exactly easy to come to you and ask for permission when you live halfway across the country."

Her father sighed "Alicia, you are my daughter and regardless, that man should at least have had enough respect to fly to Chicago and take my consideration into taking you under the oath of marriage. This isn't a game and if he doesn't have the courtesy to meet your family, then I don't see the point in accepting him as a part of you"

"Finn wanted to meet you a long time ago dad, it was me that was preventing it from happening" she justified

"Are you ashamed of us?"

She sighed, looking down towards the table she hadn't even known that she had pulled away from his hands. She looked up to meet her father's expectant gaze and shrugged "Can you blame me?"

Her heart sank as she watched his face falter "I see" he murmured

She shook her head "I didn't mean it in that way. I was afraid of introducing my crazy family to him because I didn't want to put him under that kind of pressure"

"Pressure?" he asked confused

"Mom." she shrugged, watching as a smile formed on his lips, he laughed causing her to grin.

"You know how crazy and involved she gets in my life, partly the reason why I chose to stay in Washington" _other than additional circumstances._ She took his hands once again and stared deeply into her father's eyes. "I know you still think I'm your little girl but I'm not a child anymore. I'm an adult, I'm educated and independent and I don't need your blessing because I am _going_ to marry _him _regardless of what you or Owen, or even mom think. He makes me happy, isn't that enough to convince you?"

"Alicia" he sighed once again. "I've seen you at your happiest, you may be happy now but in the next few years? He won't make it lasts forever darling"

"How do you even know that?" "I haven't seen you in four years! And the last time I had seen you was at graduation and you were only there for a day before you took off. Honestly dad, I do not need your permission, you haven't played much of a part in my life in the last ten years, therefore you don't have the right to choose who I marry, like I said. I am going to marry him whether you like it or not and if you want to be a part of my life, you're going to have to accept it"

The pause that followed was excruciating, locking eyes with her fathers she could clearly see that he was thinking thoroughly and she knew that when his mind was processing, he couldn't be disturbed. She kept quiet, pulled away from his hands and glanced down, almost disappointed in herself, for leading them to this place, for preventing Finn's wishes of meeting her family all those years ago and causing such a mess. She knew her attitude towards her father had everything to do with a grudge that she still held, over a decade ago.

"Okay" he murmured. She shot her eyes up and raised a brow.

"Okay, what?"

"I don't accept it Alicia, I still dislike this equation but I am willing to consent it, under one condition"

She felt a smile shape on her lips. "What?"

"I want you to come over for dinner tonight" he said, simply

"Okay, what time?"

"No" he paused "I want you to come over because I want you to meet someone"

She suddenly felt her heart beat slower and slower with each pulse. "Someone?" she raised a brow

He nodded his head "She works with me, she's my second half, name partner" he explained

"Right, and "she's" your girlfriend?" she raised both eyebrows, feeling content but also wary of the current situation.

He shook his head, firm. "Just a friend" he smiled.

**Will**

_Being with her felt different, she made him feel exhilarated, she made him feel like he hung the moon, she made him feel like he was loved for being himself, Alicia didn't tease or laugh at him about it, but instead she said that it made her love him even more and by fault, it completed his love for her ten times greater. _

_"__Are you even listening to me?" he opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden loom of light as they laid under the autumn trees, on top of a hill with leaves surrounding them and a sense of utter peace and serene adjoining them. _

_He glanced to the side to stare at Alicia "What?" he watched her frown before rolling her eyes, causing him to smile._

_"__You weren't even listening to me!" _

_He lifted an arm as an invitation for her to rest her head on his shoulder but instead, she kept still and glared at him._

_"__I'm sorry" he rolled his eyes, half-heartedly "What were you saying?" _

_"__I was asking you about the birds." he laughed at her words, louder than expected._

_"__Find something funny Gardner?" _

_He shook his head "No, I was just wondering what on earth brought birds to your mind"_

_"__Can't you hear them? They're beautiful" he opened his eyes to see her flop down on the grass, opening her arms towards the blue sky and inhaling the smell of fresh, unsullied air. He made eye contact with her as she turned her head to the side. "Do you know anything about the heron?" she asked causing him to smile. The heron was apparently, her favourite type of bird, he had no idea why but she seemed to rave on about it quite a lot._

_Feeling her loving embrace, as she snuggled against his chest, he sighed in bliss and kissed her forehead. "This really annoying girl, once told me, no, ill rephrase, because she tends to over exaggerate when I call her annoying." Alicia slapped him against the chest, bringing a smile to his face before he carried on. "It has similar looks to a seagull but it's striking wings make it look beautiful, it has such large white wings that when it flies above your head, it's like it's shadowing the entire sky. It only comes to one land every now and then and migrates across the country before returning back to its home but if you are lucky enough to see it pause somewhere, it will most likely return to that same spot sometime in the future. That's what makes it special"_

_"__I love that you know so much about my favourite things" she said bringing a light chuckle out of Will._

_"__What is up with you and herons anyway?"_

_"__What?... They're stunning" she shrugged_

_"__Yea, but so are other birds as well."_

_"__Yes, but its unique. It's large and out of place and somewhat ugly but when it flies, you feel like it's going to overtake you and they're one of the nicest species out there, that's what makes them beautiful" _

_He smiled contently to himself, one of the things he loved most about Alicia, other than her intellect, was that she was different and unique in her own way, and her previous statement was the perfect testament to that. She wasn't like other girls who liked Swans because it reminded them of Swan Lake, she had a passion for the out of sort's things, the ugly orange peak ones with the beautiful nature that was only seen inside. Sighing in pure bliss as he pressed another kiss against her forehead, gazing upwards, towards the current tree that was above them he felt a sudden idea surge through him causing him to sit up, abruptly, much to her disappointment and pick up on his feet._

_"__Will! What are you doing, I was comfortable!"_

_He stood up, gesturing his hand out to her and smiled as she glared at him through her eyelashes. If it weren't so adorable he would have found it annoying and left her there. "Just trust me"_

_She grabbed his hand, reluctantly and stood up rubbing bits of grass off her clothing. He moved towards the tree, let go of her hand and grabbed hold onto one of the branches as he lifted himself onto the tree making his biceps stand out. _

_"__Will, what the hell are you doing?" she stared at him as if he were an idiot. He set himself on top of a stable branch and reached his hand out to her, laughing as she widened her eyes in horror and eyeing him as if he really were crazy. _

_"__No way!"_

_"__Come on Leesh, I know you're scared of heights but you're going to be working in an office on top of the clouds sometime in the future, you have to trust me"_

_"__Will, there's a difference between a building and a tree! You could fall off and break a leg!" _

_"__Do you trust me?"_

_-"Yes, but…" _

_"__Then hurry up" he gestured his hand out to her and chuckled as she glared at him before reluctantly, making her way towards the bottom of the tree. He helped her gather her footings and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled before slipping her arm around his neck and pressing a kiss against his cheek._

_"__What are you upto?"_

_He grabbed his pocket knife out of his pocket and patted the side of the tree, clearly getting ready to carve into it. "I'm carving our initials" _

_"__Our Initials?" she laughed, obviously surprised at his sudden proposition._

_He stared at her as she smirked at him, clearly taking amusement in the situation. _

_He raised a brow "Well? What letter do you want me to use for your name?"_

_"__Will, this is so lame" she shook her head, grinning_

_He raised both eyebrows in question and amusement causing her to smile with a blush forming on her cheeks. If he wasn't so crazy about her he wouldn't have noticed how cute she probably found the situation._

_" '__**A' " **__she replied_

_" '__**A' " **__ he mimicked _

_"__And make it look nice" she instructed causing him to laugh._

_"__And make it look nice" he repeated, grinning as he started to carve their initials into it, starting off with hers as a capital 'A' and a capital 'W' finishing off with a heart around it. His heart filled as he felt her soft lips against his cheek, followed by "I love you"_.

He awoke to the sound of his pounding alarm, flicking it off he flopped back down onto the bed. Having no idea how the memory had surfaced through his mind, after all, he had pushed most of them away for so many years that he was sure most had faded. Except, he was wrong.

He prided himself on having everything a young, immature attorney desired, a brand new, large renovated house, good job, partnership in a business and a huge amount of student loans and debts to prove his education. Except, not all had everything, not everyone's happiness could last for too long and not everyone could get the girl.


	18. We meet again

**Alicia**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The bouncing atop Alicia's bed woke her and the little voice screeching in excitement next to her ear. She squinted her eyes open, facing her god daughter's brown eyes she frowned before flopping her head back onto the pillow causing the nine year old to conclude all irritation.

"Aunt Alicia! It's Saturday morning, we're having pancakes!"

"Baby, go back to sleep" she mumbled

"But it's eight a clock" she whined causing Alicia to laugh. Exactly, eight a clock, on a weekend, which was Alicia's sleep in time.

"How about you give me some cuddles instead?" she murmured, opening her arms up with her eyes still half closed. Feeling the shuffle of her god daughter, Emily snuggled her back against Alicia's chest causing Alicia to wrap an arm around her and dig her nose into her hair. She knew the kid was wide awake and that it was useless trying to get some morning cuddles before falling back to sleep, but she tried her luck.

A few minutes of pure bliss passed until Emily pushed back, shuffling around so that she could face Alicia. She could feel little hands playing with her hair but was too zoned out to be focussing on anything.

"Emily, I told you to leave your Aunty Alicia alone" both heads turned to the voice of Liz's standing at the door, Alicia finally opened her eyes to face her best friends and smiled warmly.

"Just cuddles" Emily defended herself much to her mother's amusement.

"How about you go head downstairs and help your father prepare breakfast" Liz gestured.

Once the little girl was out of the room Alicia yawned, before turning on her back and opening her eyes fully, to stare towards the ceiling. Liz placed her coffee mug on the nightstand before flopping against the bed, next to Alicia with the both of them staring towards the ceiling.

"Are you going to visit him?"

Alicia didn't need to be a genius to connect the dots of where Liz was taking this, but still, she chose the smart outline of playing dumb.

"Who?"

"Will."

There wasn't a moment where Alicia doubted Elizabeth's ability to read through her but she really had assumed that she was doing a good enough job these last few days in hiding her thoughts, unfortunately for Alicia, Liz wasn't stupid.

"Liz" she stared at her as if she were insane. "Come on, don't be ridiculous"

"I can read through you like a glass wall Alicia" Liz replied "I know you've been thinking about him, and I also know that he's the primary reason of why you haven't visited Chicago in over ten years."

"Liz" Alicia sighed, shaking her head. "I came here to inform my family that I am marrying the man _I _love. Not to visit an ex-boyfriend"

"I'm pretty sure he was more than just an _ex-boyfriend" _

"There's no other word to describe it"

"Have you tried first love?"

_First love. _How unfamiliar and inexplicable that word was to her ears. Yes, Will Gardner was most likely her first love, always had been but that was it. Her first, and almost certainly her last with that barrier, considering she told herself that she wasn't in love with him anymore.

"I don't believe in first love" she replied, quietly, almost ashamed at her words.

"Really?" Liz questioned, already aware that her best friend was in all probability, lying.

"Hmm."

Even if she couldn't see it, she could clearly sense Liz roll her eyes bringing a smile to Alicia's mouth.

"I'm getting married Liz, I can't just visit an old ex-boyfriend from high school. I need to _focus _on the moment." She couldn't quiet fathom what the moment was though.

"What about the fact that Will just lives down the road?"

And suddenly, all sensibility in Alicia's mind was thrown out the window and replaced with contemplations and absurd thoughts entering her head. "What?" she flipped herself up and gazed down Liz who wore a look of amusement.

"Oh what? You didn't know? Yea, he lives down the long driveway next to the lake. There's a big 'for sale' sign in the front as well. Apparently he renovated the house, had it designed professionally and everything, but I haven't seen it." she shrugged

Alicia had always assumed that Will's family would have sold the house off or that one of them would have inherited it, she never expected Will to have taken to it and kept it for his own capability. She wonders if the memory that textured, from all those years ago when they experienced their _first _time together is still in his mind today, probably not.

Liz's words brought her back from her current, deep and over analysing thoughts. "But anyway" –she changed the subject "How was dinner with your father last night?"

"Dinner?" Alicia said confused, still in her own mental haze.

"Yea? Last night"

"Oh" recollection surfaced through her mind. _Yes, _dinner, Dianne, her father and everything that came with those two. "Uhh, it was, it was alright. Diane seemed…. Okay, I guess." she shrugged

"I guess?" Liz said, questionably

Alicia shifted to the side to face her best friend, suddenly recalling a time where they used to do this years ago, gossiping and talking about everyone in school.

How times have changed.

"It was odd" she started off "I mean, she's really nice and I've always kind of admired her since I listened to her speech at Georgetown in my first year of college but, I don't know. I find it weird"

"Find what weird?" Liz stated, clearly amused and interested all in one.

"They're not together, that's for sure, they just seem like really good friends but…. I don't know, she's fifteen years younger than him."

"And?"

"Do you think he's lonely? And he's searching for younger friends to fill the void of me abandoning him all these years."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You've always been one to loath in guilt. No Alicia, none of this has anything to do with that. His good looks and best charm probably just captivates younger woman. It's a thing these days." She shrugs, absent mindedly.

"Liz!" Alicia stated, shocked before bursting into full hilarity, causing the other woman to laugh with her.

"What? I'm serious! It's hard to believe he's just turned sixty, he looks more like forty. It's no wonder that women couldn't keep her hands off of him"

"Okay, as much as I enjoy this friendly chat, I don't like talking about my father's sex life" they both laughed as Alicia shuffled off the bed, within in instinct she moved straight to the window and gazed outside into the front view of the house and the open dirt road that distinguished the area was definitely on the outskirts of Chicago, her eyes fell upon the long driveway a mile away from the house and her thoughts immediately returned back to Will.

The rest of the morning was a blur for Alicia; between having breakfast with Chris, Liz and Emily, her thoughts still couldn't distract from the possibility of Will just being down the road, she told herself it was because she hadn't seen him in over a decade and that resulted in him taking over her thoughts constantly since she arrived.

She occupied herself by running through Liz's old wedding magazines but they seemed useless in activating her mind, eventually, as Liz and Chris left for the day to take Emily to soccer practice, Alicia ended up scrubbing the house clean, trying desperately to rid her brain waves but ultimately, it was absolutely hopeless.

She just had to get a glimpse of him, or the house or anything regarding Will Gardner at the moment, she felt like she was going mad, and the only way to ease her emotions was to secure a decent sight at the house that she had often thought about, in the last ten years. It wasn't exactly a foolish idea to just rock up, in which, hopefully he wouldn't be there and she could say that she was looking into real state, except, that didn't explain the need to dress up.

She told herself, it was because Alicia Cavanaugh never walked out of the house without looking somewhat substantial.

Her hands shook as she showered, taking deep, long breaths she managed to calm herself as she breathed in an out. She took the liberty of blow drying her hair, ensuing that it came out silky and wavy in its brunette and dark brown form. She fixed her makeup, brushing minimal mascara and placing a deep spot of maroon, red lipstick against her lips before she brought the dress out. A labelled Theory Orinthia sheath dress blue (dark navy) that skimmed across her flat stomach accentuating her curves and ended a few inches above her knees. An elegant cut modernized with a banded collar and tailored panels for a refined look, she knew it was too short, it was definitely inappropriate for the courtroom but she told herself that it was perfect for today, considering Chicago's climate suited it and she'd never worn it before either.

Looking down at her long, bare porcelain legs, she noticed for the first time her calve muscles stand out causing her to slip into her black three inch heels and glanced at herself through the mirror. She looked amazing, between courtroom master and runway model, it was the perfect way to accentuate her personality, although, she did think the dress was a bit short but discarded it. She grasped her black, leather handbag and her dark, black sunglasses, slipping them on she left a note to Liz, a brief explanation in that she was heading to town for a while.

Slipping into the hired car, she took one glance at herself through the rear view mirror, sighing as she took in her appearance. "What are you doing you stupid woman" she mumbled to herself.

The short distance from Liz's driveway to his took longer than expected as she drove at snail's paste. She stopped as she reached the corner, took one more deep breaths and ignored any signs of why she shouldn't be doing this, telling herself that she was only there to take a look at the house, but who was she kidding? She wasn't there to see the house at all.

She pressed the pedal down and drove the long, dirt road until she reached grass and from a far, she could easily see the second story of the house. She choose to focus on the pathway instead of the large content and as she reached the front of the house her heart stopped for a brief second as she saw Will.

His backside was facing her as he clearly had ear phones in his ears, the music blasting with an axe in his hands, chopping wood in a noticeable, angry manner.

She didn't know if it was a result of spending so much years away from each other but, he looked completely different. Sweat was beading through the fabric of his dark, navy t-shirt and his black, Adidas shorts highlighted his toned legs. Her gaze shifted from his figure to the house. For a brief moment she just sat there, gazing at it until she gathered her baring's and opened the car door.

Letting her heal touch the soft grass, she slowly led her other foot onto it, standing up from the car seat, she stood between the door, leaning her arm against the side of the car she grasped the full view of the house. Slowly pulling her sunglasses off, she held them within her fingers as she stared, in awe at the home that sat before her.

It had been built into two floors and had a much wider landscape than what she last recalled, it had a balcony that surrounded the front area of the house with open windows and doors looking into the house. White and blues highlighted the colour of the somewhat antique house but it was the top half of the house that captured her eye, there was a balcony that faced off towards the lake, in which she could only assume was connected towards the master bedroom that faced off towards the lake, following the gaze her eyes met the wavy waters of the lake below and the shiny waters, bringing many memories to her viewpoint.

She could vaguely see a figure walking closer from the corner of her eye, turning to face its outline, she was met from a few miles away, Will, staring at her in an expression that she couldn't quite describe.

Astonishment? Shock? Puzzlement? speechlessness? As far as she could tell, it was an expression all in one.

Few minutes of brief silence passed in which Will was still staring at her, his brows furrowed in astonishment and his jaw slightly dropped. She could hear his heavy breathing from a far, obviously finished a tired workout.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Hello." and smiled awkwardly.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the pattern of these cliff hangers, blame the state of my mind with the fact that I clumsily, and idiotically twisted my ankle during tennis training early this morning, it's fine, just swollen, but I am working on the next chapter which is all Will and Alicia! finally after ten years! lol**


	19. Reunited

**Will**

Slicing a large piece of wood after a good, long run seemed to be his only stress relief. The movements of his biceps swinging up and down with each throw became a good drill for his muscles for his arms, the exercise varied well with his previous run that thrived for his legs. Wiping a strand of sweat away from his forehead he briefly turned his head and caught a glimpse of a brief shine sliding against his peripheral vision. He turned his full body to face a flash, expensive looking car sitting in the front of the house. Presuming it was probably one of his colleagues from work he grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat away from his face as he patted towards the front area catching the sight of the car door opening, as if in slow motion, followed by what looked like a heel step out from under the car door.

He watched as a woman stepped out, her head faced up admiring the large house before her, and as she slowly, removed her sun glasses to get a better look towards the top half of the house, he literally felt his heart stop for a good three seconds, followed by fast poundings of his heart against his chest.

Alicia.

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in shock.

He couldn't help but wonder if this were some dream, that the heavens were taking pleasure in his sorrow and decided to add more grief onto the situation, causing him to furrow his brows confused as well as astonished.

He was speechless.

Questions that flooded his mind, Why was she here? Was she looking for him? Was she in some kind of trouble?

He caught her gaze fall from the lake to face him and watched as her cheeks turned beetroot red. She smiled, awkwardly. "Hello" she nodded, her voice barely a whisper.

Standing there, still, somewhat shocked at her arrival he kept speechless, his eyes still furrowed in wonder and watched as her perfect cheeks heated even more, obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable in her position.

"I…" she started off, stopping as her eyes lingered on him once again before she gathered her composure.

She cleared her throat

"I was just in the neighbourhood" she pointed towards the back, far road. "Actually, I'm uh….. I'm staying down the road with Liz and….. uh, I saw the sale sign and wanted to see if you were okay"

Again, he stood motionless, his eyes still furrowed in puzzlement and somewhat of shock. He knew that he was probably killing her in his wordlessness but at the moment, he couldn't find the words to accentuate the situation.

"Are you okay?" she asked again

A brief nod answered her question, she was obviously expecting some kind of spoken answer but again he was still in shock to see her here.

"Okayyy.." she said hesitantly. As he watched her step away from the car door his eyes immediately lingered on her appearance.

It was so unlike Alicia Cavanaugh to have worn heels and actually be comfortable in them, he hadn't even heard of such a thing. Her dress was much shorter than the Alicia he knew from back in the day, and her hair was much silkier and had definitely grown out of its adolescence. She looked like an actual lawyer but with a skilled fashion sense. His spine shivered as he realised that he practically had a different looking woman before him, he hoped her personality was still the same.

"I should go" she said, her voice shaking slightly, she nodded to herself before quickly opening the car door, leaving him no chance to intervene and stop her.

He stood there, still speechless before taking in the sight of her trying to start the engine of her car.

Its gear tapped out, and it broke down as she revved the key in countless times. Seeing her curse through the car window he watched as she leant her head against the steering wheel, utterly embarrassed and fuming.

Feeling himself gather his baring's, he slowly walked towards her car, standing a few inches from the vehicle, he gazed down at her through the open window and spoke for the first time "Do you want to come in?"

Her breathing was rapid as she stared towards the steering wheel. Nodding her head promptly "Okay" she whispered.

"Okay." he repeated

**Alicia**

She'd never felt so embarrassed in her life; Alicia was never one to stumble on her words, in fact, she prided herself on having the ability to stand up against anyone but as she stood right in front of Will, with the hot sun blazing down on them and his eyes on her, her head and her heart clashed causing her to become tongue tied. She was thankful that Will hadn't found it amusing but instead, he subjected the most reasonable compromise and invited her into the house.

Her heels clicked against the hard wood floors as her eyes admired the full view of the inside of the house and the pictures above the walls. Her eyes followed each piece of framing and painting, folding her arms against her small chest she kept her eyes on the images of Aubrey and Sara along with his parents, they had grown so much since she last saw them. She even spotted a photograph of Sara and what looked like her partner with a new born baby in their arms.

"Tea?" she turned to see Will standing in the corner, a wet flannel in his hands as he had just washed the sweat off his face.

"Water's fine thanks."

As soon as he was out of site she returned her gaze to the surrounding area, there was minimal furniture inside the house, she figured it was because he was selling the house and the amount of furniture didn't matter. Her eyes instinctively landed on a photo frame in which she recognised it was the same one that her father had placed in his apartment.

Her father and Diane Lockhart were standing in the middle amongst a large crowd, lawyers, work colleagues, Will stood close to Diane and they each had a glass of champagne in their hands, obviously celebrating something. She smiled, grabbing it, she took a closer look into the image, getting a closer observation of Will; he had changed so dramatically it was unbelievable, both of them had grown out of their adolescence and matured into what one would call, a young, independent adult. As far as the eye could see, _everything _had changed so dramatically, not just the both of them but the house, her family, his family, her father, Chicago.

"Water" she was brought back from her haze to see Will, barely a metre away handing her a glass of clean fresh water. Setting the photo frame back down, she grasped the glass out of his hand, their fingertips gazing against each other's, she felt her spine tingle for a brief second, gathering her baring's, she offered him a thanking smile before taking just a small sip and resuming back to her previous position, folding her arms. They both stood there, awkwardly, her eyes landing on the ground somewhat embarrassed while his gaze focused on her.

"I'm gunna head upstairs for a shower, make yourself at home" he gestured, leaving her dumbstruck.

_Wait what? _She expected an offer to sit and talk or a tour of the area, but instead he was leaving her alone.

"What am I supposed to do?"

He laughed at her words, bringing a small grin on her face as she locked eyes with his causing her world to slow down for a brief second. He shrugged "Have a look around, a lot has changed." _no kidding_

She laughed lightly at his comment, still feeling awkward, he took off upstairs leaving her alone. She walked further towards the kitchen area, catching the wide window that faced out towards the front of the lake, she smiled at the wonderful view ahead and the sun that was slowly setting above it. Walking further towards the dining room, she came to an immediate halt as her eyes landed on the piano in the far corner. Just by one single glimpse, she knew, for certain that it was the exact piano that belonged in his family's old home, the house that she had spent many memories in. From what she could recall, this property was only a shack back in the day, it barely had two bedrooms and was only used for holidays and camping trips in the Gardner household. Nowadays, it was an entirely different scenario.

Grazing her fingertips across the head board of the grand piano, she sighed in despair, recognising the fact that she hadn't touched one in ten years and that this exact instrument, was the last one she had ever played.

Discarding the recollection, she pushed the memory of her last time playing and instead moved further around the house. Smiling as she reached the main living room, noticing that it seemed lifeless and half empty, she brushed her fingers along each furniture piece, hoping that it would bring some life into it and finding amusement in the fact that she was acting foolish, but it was true, the entire inner house looked, lifeless to say the least, as if it's temporary occupant didn't care much for it.

Walking past the stair case, her heels clicked towards the door beside the kitchen area that walked out onto the patio. Stepping out slowly she felt herself inhaling the pure fresh smell of the environment. It made her recognise that she had most likely missed this place more than she had to admit.

She hadn't known for how long she had been standing there, just gazing out towards the beautiful view until a figure appeared beside the door. She turned the same time his gaze fell on her and she offered a hesitant smile. Trying, desperately to get rid of the sight of him, dressed casual in well fitted dark jeans with a simple white hoddie, his hair still spiky and wet. It was such a contrast to the elegant, overpriced outfit she was currently wearing.

He pulled two bottles of beverages from behind his back "Drink?"

She couldn't even remember the last time she had consumed a bottle of beer, as far as she could remember, the last alcohol she had expended was a bottle of champagne as a celebration of her and Finn's engagement along with their friends back in Washington.

She gently shook her head "No thanks."

Watching him as he shrugged, placing one of the bottles on the small, wooden table, he took a seat in one of the outdoor, wooden chairs and snatched the lid open before leading his eyes to rest on the lake before him.

She shifted awkwardly, her heels clicked as she walked towards the other chair and slowly sat down, crossing her legs elegantly and entwining her hands on her lap. "So, how have you been?" she smiled genuinely

He locked eyes with her. "Good" he replied, simply. _Good? _What was that supposed to mean? Good as in simplistically okay or good as in happy, with a girlfriend and a wonderful life.

"You?" he asked

She beamed, this time her smile reached her ears. "Good" she chuckled lightly "Really good actually"

"Your father told me you're getting married?" he said, a genuine smile forming on his lips but she noticed that it hadn't reached far enough.

She nodded, happily. "Yes" she smiled before shifting her eyes towards the ground. "His name is Finn Polmar."

There was a brief pause before she noted a sly, boyish grin spread across his face. "Finn Polmar" he repeated to himself. "Your parents must love him" he said ironically.

The smile immediately fell off her features as she realised his words, knowing that he probably had an idea that her father didn't exactly have a liking towards her fiancé and that he most likely blabbed about it around his firm. It made Alicia cringe, just the sudden concept of her father informing all his colleagues on her personal life, was to say the least, upsetting.

-"That was a joke" Will cut in

"Right" she replied, although she didn't exactly see what was funny in it. "He's a really great guy Will, I think you would really come to like him"

"Do you love him?"

She seemed momentarily stunned by his question, eyeing him, she recognised that he genuinely wanted to know.

She nodded, certain.

"Yes, I do. I love him very much."

She watched him lean back, clicking his back and twisting his fingers, he looked like he was suffering through some internal cringing lower back dilemma. "Well, that's wonderful" she couldn't tell if he was being ironic or genuine.

"We can be friends."

_Friends? _That was a surprise considering they hadn't spoken in well over a decade, but then again, what was he expecting? More than friends? Shrugging the idea away, she shifted awkwardly in her seat.

Before she could speak, or form an opening question that could possibly get more into detail of his current day to day life, he jumped in.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" he seemed so confident, so normal, it unsettled her, knowing that deep inside, her bottomless core she was a trembling mess while in contrast, he was taking the situation at ease.

"I... sure."

**Will**

The humour was still there, well at least he thought so, the nervousness was still there, the way she constantly fluttered her eye lashes when she was deep into a conversation was still there. And of course, the beauty was still there.

But he found the courage to ignore her new sense of fashion, trying to picture her in sneakers and a hoddie was long gone, in contrast to the heels and dress that she was currently wearing, it was difficult to even remember the appearance of Alicia Cavanaugh back in the day.

Her acceptance into the offer of staying for dinner brought happiness to his heart more than any of the years that had passed.

If he couldn't get her back into his heart, then a dinner with an old friend was reasonable right?

He was currently preparing dinner, chicken marinade with slices of potato's and avocado salad, a recipe his mother had taught him a few years ago. Alicia was standing in the far corner, her body resting against the counter, her elbows leaning against it and the fascination clear behind her eyes as she carefully observed him. They made easy conversation, talked about where she specifically worked in Washington, how law school provoked both of them into the desire to change the world but then laughed as they both realised that they had basically experienced the same dilemma; coming out of law school as a young ambitious attorney wanting to change the world wasn't exactly easy considering, it was impossible, society was society, whether the universe liked it or not, people were going to stuff up, make mistakes, have strong opinions and there wasn't much that could prevent it. –They talked about that for a half an hour until Finn was brought into the conversation and that was when Amy was mentioned.

"Will?"

"Hmm?" he said, as he had just placed the chicken inside the oven.

"Who's Amy?" she smirked, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

He raised a brow, obviously wondering where she had gotten this piece of information. "I saw that you ignored her call on the receiver phone for the third time." she explained.

He moved towards the counter opposite her, bending down to retrieve two plates in the bottom draw, he popped up to see her, still staring suspiciously as she had her body leaning against the counter with her chin in her hands. He shrugged "She's a friend that I hang out with from time to time."

"And you _hang _out with her quite a lot?" the smirk in her face was undeniable and he knew she was taking amusement in the topic of conversation.

"I think so"

"What does she think?" she smiled up at him through her heavy eyelashes.

Leaning over to grasp the salad bowl from where she was standing, he felt his face near hers, she could easily feel his breath on her face, he made eye contact with her for the briefest second.

"She thinks that when I look at her, I see _somebody_ else."

Hearing her throat hitch and the smile fall slightly off her face, he took what he had been anticipating, the bowl and backed away, turning his attention back to the sink and rinsing the lettuce before dressing it, he smiled as he had obviously left her dumbstruck.

The beginning of dinner was an odd intervention, between watching her eat, and laughing at each other's past experiences in law school there came a time where a silence soon filled and they locked eyes with each other's, just gazing into her green ones was enough to know for sure that he was still in love with her.

"I have to say, this is pretty good food Will, did you take a cooking class or something?" she asked, genuinely interested and he laughed at the straightforwardness in her voice.

"No. It was just something I learnt off my mother" he said, watching her as she took another sip of wine across from the table. The distance between them was almost ridiculous, she was currently sitting on the other end of the table, her legs crossed and her posture straight up whilst she held a wine glass in her hands, it was the most content he had seen her in all day.

"How is your mom?"

"Good, everyone's doing well, yours?"

"You wanna know how my mother is doing?" she laughed

He nodded his head. "Uh, well, she's still the same, inappropriate as ever, the irony is still there. She remarried a couple of years ago and I think she's already planning on divorcing." he noted her roll her eyes causing him to chuckle in amusement before taking another sip of beer.

"I have to warn you, I'm a sloppy drunk, another one of these wine bottles and a few shots of tequila, you'll have to call Liz to come and get me." she grinned

"Well, you'll just have to go slow and I won't have to take advantage of you" he smirked

"You wouldn't dare, I'm a married woman." she raised her brow, full with amusement.

"Not yet"

She threw her left hand up, showing off her diamond dazzling ring whilst taking another sip of wine. He gazed at her, his mind flooding with memories that included that familiar smile placed on her lips. Just gazing at her was fascinating; she was a completely different looking woman from the teenager that he had known, but her personality and nature was still there and it overpowered all the elegant suits and heels that she probably had placed in her closet at home.

"What?" she said as she had noticed his eyes on her and the fascination behind it.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Her naive question nearly made him burst, until he realised it was a serious question. Shrugging he said "Memories" he shook his head "This house…. This room." he trailed off

Watching as recognition formed in her features and a small sign of horror forming in her eyes. "This…" she swallowed "This, is _the _room?"

He felt himself tense, shaking it away he took a large chunk of alcohol in his mouth before placing the empty bottle on the table. He nodded, awkwardly while pointing towards the fireplace in the far corner of the living room, the memory of them making love in that exact spot already surfacing through his mind.

"Huh" Alicia said, bewildered and perplexed all in one. He smirked as he watched her down the full red wine in her mouth before slamming it, lightly against the table.

"I'm full" she said, changing the subject and rubbing her tummy.

"Me too."

She helped him gather the small amount of dirty dishes, taking them towards the kitchen she placed them into the sink. His eyes fell on the night below through the window, knowing that she had to leave soon, he just wanted time to pause and make this moment last, the simple sight of her standing in his kitchen, washing dishes with the moon radiating on her porcelain skin was breath taking.

"Can you, come over tomorrow?

Her eyes flickered to his "Tomorrow?"

He nodded "Yeah. Can you come?"

He watched as a hesitant smile formed on her lips before she handed him a t-towel, to dry the dishes and leant against the counter folding her arms whilst smirking at him.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do. What are you planning on doing Gardner?" _Gardner. _She hadn't called him that in years, which in retrospect, she was the only one who ever called him Gardner. The rest just referred to him as Will, or Mr Gardner. It was so ironic, and yet, amusing.

"I wanna show you something." he stated honestly, turning his body to place the plates back in the cupboard he turned back to see her eyebrows raised.

"Show me something? About what? The house?"

He laughed at the amount of questions she threw in. "It's just….. something."

"Well. That's helpful." she said making him laugh.

She glanced down at her watch placed on her wrist, he couldn't miss the frown that she produced. "I have to go" even if he weren't facing her as his body was turned towards the cupboard, he could easily hear the small amount of remorse in her voice.

"I'll walk you out."

Grabbing her small amount of belongings, her heels clicked against the floors of the wooden house as he followed her outside into the, already dark night. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he walked her outside towards her car. He had taken the liberty of preserving it hours ago as he knew something was wrong with it, and sure enough, it just needed a little water to get the engine going. As they neared the driver's seat, he stood with his hands in his jean pockets and smiled hesitantly at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Lunch time?" he asked

"Lunch time is fine with me. I have to meet my father in the city in the morning anyway…" she explained, letting the silence fill as she stood awkwardly before him. They locked eyes for the briefest moment and he was sure that she was currently feeling the same emotion as her eyes gazed into his.

"I had a really great time this afternoon Will, I'm glad I came" she broke the silence, offering a sweet hesitant smile, he nodded his head as a response.

"Me too" _me too_

-"Well" she gestured off, inhaling a deep breath. "I better go"

"Yep" he took a step back. Letting her slip into her car, with one more wave goodbye she threw him a stunning, hesitant smile before reversing back and driving away, leaving him staring out at her as her car lost its appearance in the dead of night.


End file.
